Aussi gracieux que mystérieux, mais terriblement orgueilleux SAISON 1
by Buruku-chan
Summary: J'aurai pu l'ignorer,faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et puis passer mon chemin. Laisser Hanji et Erwin dans ce bar de merde pour à la suite m'enfuir de cette endroit. Continuer à le toiser sans jamais plus l'approcher. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Car je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser la personne que j'aime dans cette situation. Même si elle n'a pas conscience de mes sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que je me tenais là, dans cette file d'attente, en compagnie d'Erwin et Hanji. Tous deux ayant eu l'idée génialissime de me trainer dans un bar. Moi, le gars asociale. Le gars qui a horreur des germes et de la saleté. Je n'ose à peine imaginer que j'ai accepté. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Erwin. Ce dernier c'étant joins à la binoclarde afin de me faire sortir de chez moi sous ce prétexte.

Tu parles d'un meilleur ami. Mon cul, ouais.

Je soupirais. Déjà lassé de ma présence en ces lieux. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et oublier toute cette histoire. M'enrouler dans une plaide et m'installer confortablement devant un film quelconque sur Netflix, une tasse de thé noir à la main.

« Aller Levi, on va s'éclater ! » Essaye de me convaincre Hanji, passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je claquais de la langue. Comme si j'allais _m'éclater_ dans ce genre d'endroit.

« En attendant, on se les gèle à attendre dans votre putain de file d'attente. » Je grommèle.

La porte de la boite s'ouvrit sous ma réplique. Nous laissant apercevoir quelques mecs se faufiler à l'extérieur, une bouteille de bière encore à la main. Je ne distinguais aucune fille en leur compagnie. Sans compter qu'ils étaient vêtus de manière extrêmement vulgaire. Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Je tournais alors lentement la tête dans la direction de mes amis qui se mirent instantanément à éviter mon regard, fixant le sol ou un objet quelconque. Je plissais les yeux.

Ne me dites pas que…

« Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas trainé dans un bar gay?! » Je m'énerve.

Ces derniers étaient tous deux bi et parfaitement au courant de mon homosexualité, ce qui laissait facilement deviner leur petit manège. Je me maudissais pour ne pas avoir envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la possibilité qu'ils profitent de ma situation afin de m'amener dans une place comme celle-ci.

Ce fut Hanji qui les trahit en commençant à se tordre de rire.

« J'me casse. Je rétorque en bousculant la brunette. Il est pas question que j'entre là-dedans. »

Je commençais à partir lorsqu'Erwin m'intercepta, se plaçant devant moi.

« Tu n'as plus le choix, Levi. C'est à notre tour. » Il me dit en plaçant ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules avant de me retourner, me poussant vers le gardien de sécurité qui avait pour travail de vérifier les cartes d'identités. Hanji s'empara de mon portefeuille de sorte à en sortir mes faux papiers, qu'elle tendit nonchalamment au salarié.

J'allais vendre la mèche, lui dire que nous n'avions pas l'âge afin que je puisse m'en sortir et pouvoir tranquillement rentrer chez moi quand Erwin plaqua sa sale main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de divulgué la vérité.

Je m'énervais davantage. Lui administrant un coup de coude dans l'abdomen pour qu'il me lâche, mais il résista, agissant comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti et continua encore et toujours d'adresser son ultime sourire hypocrite à ce gardien, ce qui parvint miraculeusement à convaincre l'homme. À croire que lorsque les jeunes prétextant avoir l'âge légale et désirant à tout prix entrer était suspicieux, mais qu'au contraire, l'inverse passait inaperçu.

Je claquais de la langue une fois que mon _ami_ m'eut relâché.

« J'espère pour toi que t'avais lavé tes mains. » Je lui crache au visage d'une voix glacial, une aura meurtrière englobant mon être.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, reculant d'un pas tout en relevant ses mains devant sa poitrine en guise de retrais pendant qu'Hanji pouffait de nouveau à s'en tenir les côtes.

Une veine devait désormais très clairement se distinguer sur mon front dû à l'irritation que m'engendraient mes amis et je crois bien que si je ne m'étais pas contenu, je les aurai trucidés sur place.

Je claquais de nouveau de la langue avant de partir d'une démarche ferme vers la salle d'eau dans l'intention de me rincer la bouche, zigzaguant parmi les personnes présentes. Poussant, pour ne pas dire défonçant, la porte d'un violant coup de pied. Prenant bien soin à ne pas toucher à la poignée.

 _Ne pas la toucher._

Dégueulasse, crasseux, répugnant. Voilà ce qui définissait cette pièce. Rien de plus ni rien de moins. Du marqueur noir décorait les miroirs, les éviers étaient crades, un liquide non-identifier regorgeait le sol, donnant une texture collante à mes basquets lors de ma marche. Je grimaçais de dégoût.

Inutile de clarifier que je n'ai nullement pris mon temps pour me nettoyer. Essuyant brièvement mes mains trempées sur mon jean, me disant que c'était déjà nettement plus propre que n'importe quel essuie-tout trouvé dans ces toilettes.

Je retrouvais Erwin au bar, sirotant un verre de whiskey. Celui-ci m'apprenant que la brunette était parti s'amuser il ne savait où. Probablement en train de draguer une quelconque personne quelque part, il conclut.

« Je te paye un verre. » Il me lance. Un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

« Ça va. J'en veux pas. » Je rétorque, n'étant aucunement fan de ce genre de boisson. Prenant malgré tout place sur un tabouerait, seul chose que je m'autorisais à toucher.

« Oh aller, Levi. Détends-toi un peu ! Juste un. » Insiste mon meilleur ami, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Je t'ai dit que j'en voulais pas. Et puis c'est ta fête, pas la mienne. » J'argumente.

Il courba le dos, appuyant ses coudes sur le bar tout en reportant son attention sur le liquide que comportait son verre qu'il se mit à remuer, faisant ainsi s'entrechoqué les glaçons les uns contre les autres dans un bruit sonore.

« Ça s'est sûr. Il se mit à rire doucement. Tu n'aurais absolument pas souhaité de cette soirée pour ton anniversaire. Je crois bien que tu nous aurais égorgés. » Me dit le blond, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas sorti d'affaire pour ce que vous m'avez fait ce soir. » Je lui rétorque de manière rancunière tout en explorant la salle des yeux, ne portant plus aucune attention à mon ami. Constatant par ailleurs que ce bar était regorgé de personnes de tout âge. Du moins, entre dix-sept et quarante ans, je supposais. Certaines avaient pris place sur des banquettes comme d'autres dansaient sur la piste.

Je pu discerner une dizaine de danseurs se trémousser sur scène de part et d'autre du club. Laissant par conséquent le plateau principal inerte de vie. Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils malgré-moi, mais je n'en fis pas une obsession et me reconcentra sur Erwin qui c'était remis à discuter.

« T'as reparlé à Eren ? » Il me questionne sans détourner le regard de la glace qui fondait petit à petit au centre de son verre.

Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom me serra le cœur. J'en avais assez qu'on me parle de lui. Lui et son soudain changement d'attitude. Lui qui c'était mis du jour au lendemain à me traiter comme si je ne comptais plus à ses yeux alors que je voyais pertinemment que quelque chose le tracassais.

Je soupirais bruyamment, passant une main dans mes cheveux de façon à les ramener vers l'arrière. J'étais fatigué de me sentir ainsi, fatigué qu'on me parle de lui, qu'on me questionne sur son sujet alors que je ne savais rien. Et cette constatation ne me faisait que plus mal.

« J'ai essayé d'accord ?! J'ai tout essayé ! » Je lui réponds d'un timbre de voix plus agressif que je ne le voulais. Posant finalement l'un de mes coudes sur le comptoir que le barman venait tout juste de nettoyer.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'en parlant de lui que je perdais tout mon sang froid.

« Il ne répond plus à mes appels ni à mes textos et sa boite vocal commence royalement à me taper sur le système. Et ça c'est sans parler du fait qu'il ne cesse de m'éviter au lycée. » Je continuais sur ma lancé.

Le silence s'installa suite à ma dernière réplique. Non pas que la musique avait arrêté de jouer à tue-tête dans cette boite de nuit, mais nous ne parlions plus. L'un ne sachant quoi répondre et l'autre de nouveau complètement tourmenté par sa situation à laquelle il ne comprenait strictement rien.

« T'entendre dire ça en ce moment est difficile à croire quand on sait que vous vous tourniez encore autour il n'y a même pas deux semaines. » Fini mon meilleur ami.

Je claquais de la langue puis me levais. Enfilant ma veste que j'avais préalablement retirée avant d'empocher mon paquet de cigarette.

« Je vais fumer. » Que je dis avant que mon ami ne me questionne, partant vers l'extérieur d'un pas pressé.

À peine je traversais le seille de la porte que je me fis violemment agressé par la froideur de la saison. Je soupirais face à ce ressenti puis m'appuyais contre le mur de brique appartenant à l'établissement. Sortant nonchalamment une cigarette de mon paquet avant de la glisser entre mes lèvres et de porter le feu de mon briquet à sa pointe.

Je laissais la fumée s'infiltrer dans mes poumons quelques instants puis la recrachais dans l'atmosphère. Tripotant mon briquet de ma main gauche. Je fixais le ciel noir de la nuit.

 _Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aimais même pas fumer._

Seulement, je ne pouvais m'en passer. Enfin, plus maintenant. J'avais commencé cela il y a plusieurs années. Lorsque j'avais entendu une conversation entre mon oncle et ma mère. Ce dernier lui implorant de cesser de se prostituer et de trouver un véritable travail. Mais elle avait catégoriquement refusée, argumentant qu'elle ne ferait jamais autant d'argent avec un autre emploi.

C'est également lors de cette conversation que j'ai appris que mon père n'avait été que l'un de ses nombreux clients, et que par conséquent, elle ne savait même plus de qui il s'agissait. Je me souviens de l'expression horrifiée qu'elle m'avait adressé lorsqu'elle c'était aperçu que j'avais tout entendu. Il ne m'en avait guère fallu davantage pour croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

Depuis ce temps, la voir sortir n'avait cessé de m'angoisser, mais également de me mettre en colère. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. J'avais peur qu'elle finisse par ne plus rentrer. Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais je ne lui adressais pas la parole pour autant.

Et puis au bout d'une année, j'ai décidé d'emménager chez mon oncle sans jamais revenir à la maison. N'étant plus apte à en supporter davantage.

Mais cette manie de fumer ne m'avait plus quittée.

À la minute où je commençais à stresser ou à angoisser et même quand je sentais la colère devenir trop importante et ce qu'importe la raison, je m'enfuyais pour aller m'en griller une. Puisque seul ce moyen parvenait à me détendre dans ce genre de situation.

Et ces derniers temps, je fumais par la faute d'Eren.

Cette constatation me fit soupirer de nouveau. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il ne s'assoyait plus avec nous, ne nous accompagnait plus lors de nos soirées, ne parlait plus à ses meilleurs amis, ne _me_ parlait plus. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué et sur le point de s'endormir à tout bous de champs. Je m'inquiétais pour lui et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'approcher.

« _Laisses-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi tous tranquille !_ » Il avait répondu lorsque je l'avais interpellé un matin. Surprenant la tablée, mais également ma personne. Je me souviens avoir froncé les sourcils face à ce changement de comportement si soudain puis de m'être levé pour le suivre afin de lui demander des explications.

« _Je vais bien. Pitié, ne te préoccupe pas de moi._ Il m'avait rétorqué alors même que j'allais le questionner sur ce qui n'allait pas. _Ne me lance pas ce regard._ »

Son timbre de voix était suppliant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, me laissant facilement deviner qu'il avait pleuré il y a peu et ce, durant un moment.

À peine j'avais fait un pas dans sa direction qu'il reculait. Ce geste m'avait compressé le cœur à un tel point que ma respiration c'était couper un bref instant.

« _Oublie-moi, d'accord ?_ » Cette seule phrase avait eu comme l'effet d'une douche froide.

Nous ne sortions pas ensemble, je l'accorde. Nous ne nous étions jamais déclarés. Néanmoins comme le disait Erwin, il semblait que nous nous tournions bel et bien autours, mais qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait osé faire le premier pas.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me crachait tout ça. Pourquoi il semblait si blessé, si fatigué. Je l'ai retenu alors qu'il allait s'enfuir. Je lui ai réclamé des explications. Mais il s'est violemment dégagé de mon emprise et s'est mis à me crier dessus.

« _Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! Tu ne comprends pas !?_ »

Je n'eue même pas le temps de contre-attaquer qu'il c'était déjà retourné pour partir. Je n'avais pas cherché à le rattraper une seconde fois. M'appuyant lentement contre une porte de casier tout en fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Je balançais ses pensées d'un revers de la main et pris trois autres bouffés avant d'écraser ma cigarette dans le cendrier extérieur et de rentrer à l'intérieur. De nouveau submergé par la musique assourdissante de l'endroit. Je n'eue à peine effectué trois pas vers le bar qu'Erwin et Hanji se ruèrent vers moi, semblant dissimuler tant bien que mal leur affolement. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Tiens Levi, on te cherchait ! Commença la binoclarde. On a décidé de partir. »

Je plissais les yeux face à ce preste changement d'avis. Ils m'avaient trainé ici de force, m'avait fait endurer deux heures d'attente à se geler les couilles à l'extérieur pour finalement, une fois entré, repartir après seulement vingt minutes ? Toute cette histoire ne tenait pas la route.

« Elle a croisé une personne et elle ne veut pas qu'il la reconnaisse. » Explique brièvement le blond afin de la couvrir. Je dis bien "couvrir" parce qu'il n'était absolument pas imaginable qu'ils décident tout bonnement de partir, connaissant parfaitement leur côté fêtard. Sans compter que l'un comme l'autre ne savaient absolument pas comment mentir. Ou du moins, ne savais pas comment _me_ mentir.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Je rétorque pour la forme. Je suis ici par votre faute et vous voulez déjà partir. »

J'étais bien heureux de me casser de cet endroit, mais tout était beaucoup trop suspect pour que je décide de les croire sur parole sans même piper mot.

Ils m'adressèrent un sourire forcé, confirmant ce que je pensais.

« C'est qui cette personne ? » Je questionne finalement d'un ton ferme, commençant à déblayer la salle des yeux quand Hanji m'intercepta, posant ses paumes sur chacune de mes joues de façon à ce que je la regarde et que je ne poursuive pas sur ma lancé.

« Je… c-c'est quelqu'un ! Elle me dit en dernier recours, ne trouvant aucune réponse valide à ma question précédente. Partons maintenant ! » Je claquais de la langue avant de brusquement me dégager de son emprise, reculant d'un pas sous l'élan.

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se pas- » Je cessais tout bonnement de parler lorsque mes iris se posèrent inconsciemment sur la scène principal, d'où se situais désormais une personne afin de combler le vide qui s'y présentait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Une personne que je connaissais très bien.

« Eren… ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Eren se tenait bien là, sous les projecteurs de la scène principale. N'étant revêtue que d'un simple pantalon blanc extrêmement moulant, ses fines jambes parsemés d'une multitude de ceintures en cuire. Son torse parfaitement à découvert, dévoilant ainsi sa jolie peau halée recouverte momentanément d'une mince couche de sueur, sans parler de ses muscles magnifiquement dessiné.

Il dansait avec grâce et acharnement, moulant sans difficulté son corps au poteau qui se trouvait à sa disposition. Hypnotisant la majorité des spectateurs présents dans le bar. Son bassin se mouvait avec habileté au rythme de la musique, il tournoyait sur lui-même par occasion, touchant sensuellement chaque parcelle de son corps bien sculpté dû à son rude entrainement lié à ses cours de dance, récemment abandonnés, pour je ne sais encore quel raison.

Je détournais mon regard de ce numéro érotique avec énormément de difficulté, de sorte à précipitamment reposer mes iris sur Hanji et Erwin qui ceux-ci me scrutaient avec inquiétude, appréhendant ma réaction.

Je reculais d'un pas hésitant, incapable d'assimiler ce que je venais de découvrir. Percutant involontairement un tabouret qui se retrouva bien vite au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ce qui attira inconsciemment sur nous quelques regards curieux.

Je tournais subséquemment mes yeux vers le brun. Comme si j'avais pris peur qu'il ne distingue ma présence maintenant que moi j'avais remarqué la sienne. Néanmoins, celui-ci semblait beaucoup trop concentré à se déhancher devant tous ces gens qui bavaient sans gêne sur son corps pour s'apercevoir que je me trouvais ici.

Cette constatation me fit serrer les poings. Je glissais mon regard vers le sol sous le ressentiment. Je repensais à ses cernes, à son visage fatigué lors des dernières semaines. Tout s'expliquait. Enfin, presque tout.

J'inspirais profondément, non sans difficulté, avant de délaisser mes amis et de me diriger vers l'extérieur d'un pas décidé. Hanji avait bien tenté une main dans ma direction certainement de façon à me réconforté, mais je l'avais ignoré.

Tout ce qui détenait mon attention à cet instant précis, c'était Eren.

Je traversais la foule, bousculant chacune des personnes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin, leurs arrachant quelques grognements de mécontentement. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Je passais de nouveau le seuil de la sortie. Cette fois-ci de façon beaucoup plus brusque, puis je me mis à tourner sur moi-même avec frénésie devant la porte de la bâtisse. Ne sachant plus quoi penser. Je portais une main dans mes cheveux avant de les agripper farouchement. Maintenant le menton relevé vers le ciel comme si cela pouvait m'aider à mieux réfléchir.

Il ne fallut à peine cinq minutes avant qu'Erwin et Hanji ne réapparaissent dans le portrait, visiblement de nouveau affolé, mais je ne leur lançais pas un seul regard, trop préoccupé à ruminer sur la situation.

Je plongeais ma main libre dans ma poche de veste, protégeant ma peau du froid durant un court délai, le temps de m'emparer nouvellement de mon paquet de cigarette, sortant une autre clope que je m'empressais d'alimenter sous le regard habitué de mes amis. Inspirant une grande bouffé de fumer en conséquence à tout cette frustration revenu en force avant d'éjecter la boucane à l'extérieur de mes poumons.

« Levi... » M'interpella la brunette dans un souffle. Une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Sachant pertinemment que je ne fumais que lorsque ça n'allait pas.

« Il doit forcément y avoir une explic-» Commença Erwin, mais je ne lui laissais pas l'opportunité d'en dire davantage et lui demandait l'heure.

Tous deux cessèrent de parler, évidement prit au dépourvu par ma question soudaine. Ils échangèrent un regard confus avant que mon meilleur ami ne s'empare de son cellulaire.

« Je, euh 12h17... Me répond-il finalement. Mais pourquoi tu- »

« Je vais l'attendre. Je le coupe. Je vais attendre qu'il termine. »

Je repris une avalée de ma cigarette. Il ne m'était définitivement pas envisageable de rentrer docilement chez mon oncle après ce que je venais de voir à l'instant. D'une part parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne réussirais jamais à fermer l'œil de la nuit sachant les agissements du gamin, mais également car il s'agissait peut-être de ma seule chance pour l'aborder sans qu'il ne trouve une autre quelconque excuse bidon dans le genre de " Je vais être en retard " ou " Je n'ai pas le temps ".

« Mais on ne va pas te laisser ici, quand même ! Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ?! » S'exclama la binoclarde, manifestement contre mon choix.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de comment je vais rentrer. Je dis aussi ferme que je le pouvais, soufflant la boucane dans l'air. Je reste ici. »

Mes deux amis se regardèrent. Hanji se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi dire pour me faire changer d'avis. Ce fut Erwin qui reprit la parole.

« Alors on va rester avec toi. » Il conclut d'un ton ferme, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est pas mieux s'il voit que nous sommes tous les trois au courant. » Je réplique aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors on attend avec toi un moment et on part t'attendre dans la voiture vers une heure moins dix. » Il reformule, étant parfaitement conscient que le bar fermait ses portes vers une heure du mat'.

Je n'objectais pas, comprenant aisément qu'ils ne me ficheraient pas la paix malgré mes protestations. Néanmoins, il est vrai qu'après mure réflexion, j'en déduisais qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution envisageable. N'ayant aucunement l'envie de déranger mon oncle afin qu'il vienne me chercher à une heure aussi tardive. Et ce, encore moins à l'entrée d'un bar gay.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à passer les trente prochaine minute à patienter. Moi fumant cigarette sur cigarette dû à l'appréhension que je ressentais vis-à-vis mes éventuelles retrouvailles avec Eren. Tandis qu'Erwin pianotait sur son cellulaire, ayant débuté un nouveau _level_ sur _Candy Crush_ -Jeu que je considérais comme une perte de temps sans nom - et qu'Hanji scrutait les allées et venues de personnes complètement bourrées, se marrant ouvertement de leur gueule.

« Tu devrais arrêter avec les cigarettes pour ce soir. » Me conseilla soudainement le blond alors que j'entamais ma quatrième, le regard toujours fixé sur son écran de téléphone.

« T'es pas ma mère, aux dernières nouvelles. » Je rétorque sèchement. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui se retenait de s'arracher les cheveux de sur le crâne.

« Il a raison, Levi. C'est vraiment pas bon, quatre d'affilé, comme ça... » Appuya la brune, cessant tout bonnement de rire d'une nouvelle victime de l'alcool. Son attention ayant été attirée par la remarque d'Erwin.

Je claquais de la langue, purement irrité. Je savais bien que ces merdes pourrissaient ma santé. Ils n'avaient guère l'obligeance de me le rappeler. Seulement, il est vrai que quatre de suite, comme ça, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment.

Cela me remémora ses nombreux soirs où ma mère sortait. Décolleté plongeant et jupe courte. Talon aiguilles dans les pieds et manteau de fourrure. Tout cela en pleine hiver. Accoutrement purement et simplement ahurissant, ne ratant aucune occasion de me dégouter autant que de me m'être en colère.

Je ne compte même plus les heures que j'ai passées assis sur la première marche du portique de la maison et les cendriers que j'ai pu remplir sous l'emprise de l'angoisse et du stress, patientant qu'elle rentre enfin.

La plupart du temps, elle finissait par arriver complètement saoul, ne parvenant même plus à insérer sa clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre mon mépris envers sa personne.

Je soupirais. Farfouillant dans mes poches à l'aide de ma main libre afin d'y dégoter mon téléphone avant de le mener à mon visage. J'appuyais sur le bouton principal de sorte à allumer l'écran qui m'afficha 12h43. Un nouveau claquement de langue m'échappa. Encore dix-sept minutes. J'en vins à maudire le temps de ne pas défiler plus rapidement.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur de brique de la boite, repensant à ce qui devait se produire, là, en-dedans. Mon cœur se compressa de nouveau et mes yeux se mirent instantanément à me piquer. Je relevais la tête. Fixant le ciel qui commençait à se faire gris. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je jurais que j'allais moi-même donner une raclée à ce dieu possiblement existant s'il osait faire en sorte qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Rendant de ce fait notre situation encore plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Hanji posa une main sur mon épaule, attirant ainsi mon attention. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Elle m'adressa un regard compatissant.

« Ça va aller, Levi. » Elle me dit d'une voix inhabituellement douce et réconfortante.

« Il y a intérêt. » Je réponds en écrasant de nouveau ma clop dans le cendrier extérieur. Évacuant une énième — et dernière fois, je l'espérais — la fumer de mes muscles respiratoires.

« Bon, on va y aller. Entama mon meilleur ami tout en éteignant son téléphone. On t'attend dans la voiture. Tu te souviens où elle est garée ? »

« Hum. » Je me contente de lui faire en guise de réponse. Lui désignant ainsi que je m'en rappelais.

« Dans le pire des cas, tu nous text et on viendra te chercher ! » Me rassure la binoclarde, exerçant une violente tape contre mon dos. Ça voix criarde et son ton excessivement allègre revenus.

Je lui lançais un regard de tueur face auquel elle se mise à rire. M'énervant ainsi davantage.

Puis ils me firent un bref au revoir de la main avant de partir se réfugier dans la voiture du blond. Disparaissant ainsi dans l'obscurité de la nuit, faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue.

Je sursautais lorsque j'aperçu Eren franchir le pas de la porte, passant par conséquent auprès de moi. Ce dernier n'avait cependant pas semblé avoir remarqué ma présence. Il s'arrêta devant le bar avant de lâcher un soupir à en fendre l'âme. J'allais l'interpeler, mais je décidais malgré-moi de profiter de la situation et de m'emparer de mon cellulaire, le déverrouillant avant de chercher rapidement son surnom dans ma liste de contacts, appuyant sur l'icône téléphonique une fois l'ayant déniché de sorte à discrètement analyser sa réaction face à mon identifiant s'affichant sur son portable. Je menais l'appareil à mon oreille tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Scrutant chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Sa sonnerie retentis après quelques instants, laissant entendre une chanson attrayante. Il s'empara rapidement de son portable précédemment rangé dans sa poche de jean arrière, croyant possiblement qu'il s'agissait de sa mère qui s'inquiétait à son sujet. Puis il fixa l'appelant quelques minutes avant de soupirer de nouveau, choisissant, une fois de plus de ne pas répondre.

Je soupirais.

« Pourquoi je me doutais que ça allait finir comme ça. » Je lâchais, le faisant tressaillir au son de ma voix avant qu'il ne se retourne violemment dans ma direction.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'assimiler son expression à celle que m'avait adressée ma mère il y a plusieurs années alors que j'avais découvert la vérité sur ma naissance.

 _Une expression horrifiée._

« Lev- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » Il me lance la voix tremblante, reculant de quelques pas.

Alors là, c'était la meilleure.

« Ce que _moi_ je fous là ?! Non, qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fous là ?! Je m'énerve tout en me rapprochant de lui. Tu peux m'expliqu- »

J'allais continuer sur ma lancé quand il se mit précipitamment à observer les alentours. S'emparant subséquemment avec force de mon poignet, m'entrainant par conséquent à sa suite dans une course d'une durée qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. Nous menant dans la ruelle qui je devinais, reliait le bar à une autre boutique quelconque. Éclairé que par quelques lumière par-ci et là.

Je sentais sa respiration haletante et les frissons parcourant sa peau par de-là son emprise autour de mon articulation. Il ne se retourna cependant pas, ne bougeant ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, me donnant ainsi la vague impression qu'il ressentait une sorte de frayeur à l'idée de me faire face. Quant à moi, je me contentais de fixer son dos. Essayant de le déchiffrer, de lire en lui, en cette attitude qu'il arborait.

Puis je l'entendu inspirer fortement avant qu'il ne se décide subitement à se retourner dans ma direction, me laissant de la sorte apercevoir ses iris paniqués par ma simple présence en ces lieux. Comme s'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de la situation et qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sourciller.

Je détestais le voir dans cet état.

« S'il te plaît, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je... Saches que j'ai pas le choix, d'accord ? Je... J'ai besoin de ce travail. » Il me devança avant que je ne réplique, m'abasourdissant en un instant.

Comment ça, " pas le choix " ? Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. On avait toujours le choix. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? » Je rétorque vis-à-vis ses propos. Il me semblait clairement avoir besoin d'aide.

« N-Non ! Non. Il s'écria affolé, me procurant un faible sursaut. Je... Juste, dis-le à personne ok ? C-C'est vraiment important, je peux pas arrêter... Je sais que j'ai pas l'âge mais... » Sa poigne se resserra autour de mon poignet alors qu'il baissa les yeux, probablement de sorte à ne pas croiser mon regard.

Je le toisais un instant avant de poursuivre.

« Eren. Il tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom, sachant pertinemment que je ne l'utilisais la plupart du temps que lorsque la situation ne le nécessitait. Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu dois le dire. »

Je m'acharnais, désirant qu'il crache le morceau. Ne tolérant pas cette situation, ni l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et encore moins ce qu'il nous faisait vivre à tous au lycée, à nous ignorer comme il le faisait. Même Armin et Mikasa n'était au courant de rien. Ce qui était, somme toute, une première.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te préoccupe !? » Il me demande la voix hésitante. Comme si, en laissant filer ces mots, il hésitait encore sur oui ou non il s'agissait d'une bonne idée de me poser la question. Il encra néanmoins du même pas son regard larmoyant dans le mien. Regard qui me compressa le cœur dans la poitrine.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques instants avant que je ne réponde. Laissant libre court à cette foutu pluie de pointer le bout de son nez. Humidifiant petit à petit notre ville, ainsi que nos corps. Je retins un claquement de langue à la pensée de ce vieux barbu, regardant la scène avec amusement, un popcorn et un breuvage à la main. Mais je balançais cette ébauche d'un revers de la main et me concentra sur mon gamin.

« Parce que tu comptes. Je réplique en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Tu m'es précieux et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il rougit fortement vis-à-vis mes paroles, me toisant désormais avec des yeux de merlans frit avant de ne rabaisser ses magnifiques yeux émeraude vers le sol, tentant vainement de dissimulé un faible sourire.

« Toi aussi...Tu, J'ai bien vu que ça cliquait entre nous deux... Il souffla d'un faible timbre de voix, ce qui me fit rater un battement. Mais je...Juste, je te demande de me faire confiance. Je peux pas t'expliquer. » Il me lança un regard désolé, lâchant mon poignet, mais j'attrapais désespérément le sien en contrepartie, l'empêchant de me laisser sans un quelconque moyen de réconfort. Ce qui le fit tressaillir.

« Je ne fais que danser... Il me dit, ayant aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, lu dans mes pensées. Rien d'autre. Je ne me laisserais pas faire je te le promets. » Il termina en m'adressant un tendre sourire. Ce qui détendit ma prise autour de sa peau, libérant doucement son articulation.

Il passa auprès de moi afin de rentrer chez lui alors que je ne bougeais pas. Sachant pertinemment que je ne le laisserais pas partir si je me retournais.

« Ma mère est décédé... » Il me dit avant de se mettre à s'enfuir alors que j'avais brusquement fait volt-face sous cette réplique. Les yeux écarquillés.

Lorsque je claquais la porte de la voiture d'Erwin une fois rentré, trempant malencontreusement le tissu de son siège arrière par l'eau qui me recouvrait désormais de toute ma splendeur. Mes amis se retournèrent brusquement dans ma direction, alertés par le bruit sonore de l'entrée arrière, m'adressant de nouveau leur visage soucieux une fois le soulagement ayant passé son chemin.

J'avais bien conscience qu'Hanji m'avait envoyé une panoplie de message passé 01h20 de façon à savoir ce qui découlait de ma conversation avec Eren, si cela c'était bien déroulé et surtout, aux alentours de 01h25 principalement, si j'étais toujours en vie. Mais je n'avais guère pris la peine de répondre, de part car j'étais encore sous le choc de ce que m'avait révélé le gamin avant de s'enfuir, mais également puisque j'étais déjà en chemin vers le véhicule.

À mieux y réfléchir, je crois bien que marcher sous la pluie m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, cela m'aurai permis de faire le tri dans ma tête et de me morfonde comme je savais si bien le faire depuis quelque temps. Mais je ne désirais nullement attraper un rhume par la faute de mon insouciance.

« _Ma mère est décédé..._ »

La manière dont il m'avait avoué cette nouvelle sonnait comme s'il s'agissait de la toute première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute. Comme s'il tentait de se convaincre de la dure réalité qu'il parvenait peine à croire sans le révélé par lui-même.

Hanji se mit à passer frénétiquement une main devant mes yeux. Me ramenant à la réalité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! » S'exclama mon amie, impatiente d'avoir le constat de cette discussion.

Je re songeais à ce qu'il m'avait répliqué un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement de mon champ de vision.

« _J'ai besoin de ce travail._ » _,_ « _Dis-le à_ _personne_ »

Et l'une des phrases qui avaient particulièrement attiré mon attention:

« _C'est important._ »

Je soupirais longuement, passant une main dans mes cheveux humides que je ramenais à l'arrière.

« _Juste, je te demande de me faire confiance._ »

Cette réplique en elle-même réussi à me convaincre de n'avouer que le strict minimum.

« Il ne faut dire à _personne_ qu'on la croiser là-bas. Vous avez compris ? J'insiste. Cette soirée n'a jamais _existé_. » J'appuyais bien sur les mots " Personne " et " existé ".

Ils semblèrent comprendre et ne demandèrent pas davantage d'explication, se doutant parfaitement qu'Eren devait réellement se trouver dans une merde sans pareil pour en arriver à de telles proportions.

Je n'avais osé mettre sur le tapis la mort de sa mère, de peur qu'il ne veuille en aucun cas que je le dise à qui que ce soit, ni même ce que nous avions échangé concernant nos sentiments, même si tout cela demeurait encore très, pour ne pas dire complètement flou.

Je décidais malgré tout de rapidement dénicher une nouvelle façon de l'approcher car bien que j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance, rien n'empêchait que je désirais l'aider plus que tout au monde.

Ce fut vers 1h31 du matin qu'Erwin démarra la voiture. Nous reconduisant ainsi chacun à notre domicile.


	3. Chapter 3

« L-Levi... Murmura mon brun de sa douce voix, la respiration haletante. Arrête... J-Je dois retourner travail- »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en dire plus que je plaquais de nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes, infiltrant ma langue dans sa cavité buccale afin d'y enclencher un ombrageux baiser auquel il répondit sans sourciller. Remuant avec envie son croissant de chair contre le mien. Je posais une main sur l'une de ses hanches, de façon à le tirer vers moi d'un peu plus près puis avançais une jambe entre les sienne alors qu'il se tenait appuyé contre le mur de brique extérieur, derrière le bar.

Je senti Eren agripper le bas de ma veste avec fermeté. Si bien qu'il aurait pu la froisser, mais je n'en fis rien. Trouvant ce geste plus qu'adorable.

Nous brisâmes finalement notre échange afin de devoir reprendre notre souffle. Encrant notre regard emplie de désir l'un dans l'autre. Nos visages à quelque centimètre de distance.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y retourne... » Je souffle doucement, espérant qu'il accepte mon caprice.

Il me sourit tristement avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, mais je ne le voyais pas du même œil et parti découvrir son cou suite à un tracé de savoureux baisers. Suçotant un brin de peau bien en évidence avec gourmandise qui arracha une faible plainte à mon partenaire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire.

Je me mis à lécher son épiderme rougie avec envie. Prenant bien mon temps, de sorte à le faire languir davantage, puis revenais vers la bouche de mon bienaimé une fois ma tâche terminé avant d'entremêler nouvellement nos langue entre elles dans une autre embrassade enflammée. Nous donnant mutuellement chaud malgré la température extérieure.

Ma main glissa vers son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébral dans une douce caresse alors que j'éloignais de quelque peu mon visage du sien, de façon à pouvoir recroiser ses beaux yeux turquoises.

« Maintenant, tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens. » Je dis, un sourire en coin.

Il sembla surpris puisqu'il porta directement sa paume à son cou, camouflant inconsciemment la marque que je venais de lui faire. Il me toisant un moment avec étonnement, mais se mit finalement à rire légèrement, amenant sa main sur ma nuque afin de m'attirer à lui de nouveau.

 _Puis le son assourdissant de mon réveil me sorti de ce rêve si réaliste._

Je claquais de la langue, irrité à l'idée que ce genre de chose n'ait que très peu de chance de se réaliser et me tournais sur le flanc, glissant un bras sous mon oreiller. J'ouvris lentement les paupières préalablement réchauffées par la lumière du matin qui s'infiltrait dans ma chambre puis m'empressa de couvrir mes iris d'un revers de la main.

Il ne me fallut qu'un instant avant de ressentir un problème au niveau de mon bas-ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire grogner de lassitude. Je n'eue donc guère le choix de me diriger vers la salle de bain après m'être occupé d'éteindre le vacarme qu'effectuait ce cadran. Maudissant le gamin d'être aussi attirant.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que je retournais dans ma chambre, me couvrant d'un simple pull noir à manches longues, d'un jean slim ainsi que d'un blouson. Je saisi mon cellulaire et mon sac d'école, plaçant l'une des bandoulières sur mon épaule puis descendis les marches du palier d'un pas las, traçant tranquillement mon chemin vers la cuisine afin d'y préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Convaincu qu'un simple bol de céréale allait amplement faire l'affaire, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de perdre mon énergie à concocter un véritable plat.

Je saluais mon oncle qui se tenait devant le grille-pain, patientant que ses toasts daignent enfin pointer le bout de leur nez et m'emparais de la boite de _Lucky Charm_ d'où je versais le contenu dans la porcelaine préalablement choisi. Ajoutant à cela une quantité suffisante de lait deux pour cent. Je plongeais une cuillère dans mon bol puis parti m'asseoir à la table, le regard voilé de ces souvenirs liés à ce rêve que je venais miraculeusement de faire.

Je dis bien "miraculeusement" puisque je n'avais guère fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures. J'étais même surpris d'avoir réussi à m'endormir. La respiration accélérée et les épaules lourdes d'inquiétude. Je n'avais su m'empêcher de re songer à ce que m'avait confié Eren. J'angoissais à l'idée de revivre ce que j'avais subi lorsque je coexistais encore avec ma mère. Alors si suite à cette nuit rude en émotion, je faisais un rêve quasi érotique, mon cerveau avait un véritable problème.

Je tressaillis au contact de la main de mon oncle sur mon épaule. Ce qui parvint à me sortir de mes pensées. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et percuta son regard soucieux. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Me dit Kaney, répondant ainsi à ma question silencieuse. Tu vas bien ? »

J'hochais rapidement la tête pour toute réponse et reportais mon attention sur mon repas que j'entamais finalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Je demande tout de même entre deux cuillerées de céréale, curieux de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

Il m'examina pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête, puis il se résigna avant de répliquer qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant 18h00 ce soir. Ce à quoi je répondis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Sachant pertinemment que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour ce genre de chose. Contrairement à ma génitrice.

« Il y a un restant de spaghetti dans le frigidaire, sinon tu te feras de quoi. » Il me dit en partant vers le portique de sorte à se préparer avant de partir. J'acquiesçais et le rejoins, la porcelaine entre les mains.

Il chaussa d'abord ses souliers puis enfila précipitamment son manteau avant de s'emparer de son trousseau de clef et de passer le pas de la porte en me souhaitant bonne journée.

Je détournais le regard de l'entrée principale pour jeter un œil à l'horloge du salon, engloutissant une autre bouchée de mon petit-déjeuner.

Prenant conscience qu'il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour attraper le bus, je terminais précipitamment mon repas tout en me dirigeant vers l'évier de la cuisine, nettoyant proprement ma vaisselle avant de replacer la porcelaine à sa place initiale.

Je revins par la suite dans le portique de façon à me préparer à mon tour, m'assurant que mon paquet ainsi que mon briquet se trouvaient encore et toujours dans l'une de mes poches de manteau puis sortis de la maison après avoir verrouillé la porte. Partant vers mon arrêt, mains dans les poches et écouteurs dans les oreilles.

À peine je passais le portail de la cours d'école que je me mis instinctivement à chercher Eren du regard. J'avais envie de le voir, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je distinguais aisément Armin et Mikasa installer à l'une des tables extérieures. Tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'air de réfléchir.

Je devinais rapidement que leur sujet de préoccupation se trouvait être semblable au mien puisque je ne distinguais, une fois de plus, aucune trace du gamin à leurs côtés. Je soupirais d'exaspération et me dirigeais vers eux, désirant savoir s'ils connaissaient de quelconques renseignements qui pourraient m'être utiles, sachant qu'Eren avait délibérément choisi de s'éloigner de moi bien avant ces deux-là. Constatation qui m'avait évidemment énervé, malgré que je n'y pouvais rien.

Je pris place aux côtés du blondinet tout en retirant mes écouteurs, joignant mes mains sur la table tout en tripotant le fil entre mes doigts. Ce qui sembla surprendre les deux élèves qui ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que je les rejoigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Commença l'asiatique, visiblement _enchanté_ de me voir.

Je plissais les yeux, lui lançant un regard mauvais auquel elle n'eue peine à soutenir, installant ainsi une atmosphère lourde autour de la table. Ce qui sembla perturber le blond qui se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est "qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?" » Tenta Armin, à ma gauche. Attirant de la sorte mon attention sur lui. Je laissais un court laps de temps défiler avant de ne répondre. Réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de leur poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez, sur la situation d'Eren ? » Je lâchais finalement, cessant de tortiller mes écouteurs tout en arborant un air sérieux, à l'affût de chacune de leurs réactions.

« On sait que sa mère est malad- » Commença faiblement le blondinet avant de ne se faire brusquement interrompre par la morveuse qui ne semblait aucunement d'accord à ce qu'il me révèle ce qu'il savait.

Néanmoins il ne m'en avait guère fallu davantage pour comprendre la situation. Aucun des deux ne connaissait la vérité. Ou n'était tout du moins à jour dans leurs informations.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Armin vis-à-vis son amie. C'est Levi ! C'est pas comme si je le disais à n'importe qui. » Il se défendit.

Sa réplique me fit rater un battement. Est-ce qu'Eren leur avait parlé de moi ? Ou étais-ce seulement parce que le brun avait commencé à se tenir fréquemment avec mon groupe jusqu'à récemment. Déclenchant par conséquent la jalousie de sa meilleure amie.

J'allais poursuivre la conversation, de sorte à soutirer un maximum de réponse à mon voisin de table quand le principale concerné passa nonchalamment devant nous. Se figeant dans sa démarche, réalisant assurément qui se trouvaient dorénavant prêt de lui. Me laissant deviner qu'il n'avait bien évidemment pas observé les alentours avant de tracer son chemin.

Je l'aperçu lentement dériver le regard dans notre direction, nous dévisageant à tour de rôle. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsque nos iris se croisèrent. Comme s'il redoutait. Qu'il avait peur de me voir en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, mais qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Je me levais précipitamment afin de l'aborder alors que Mikasa et Armin l'interpelaient, heureux de le voir.

Néanmoins, la sonnerie retentie, aidant de nouveau mon brun à s'enfuir. Se dissimulant avec empressement dans la foule d'étudiants qui se dirigèrent simultanément vers l'établissement. Ce qui arracha un long soupir d'amertume à ses amis tandis que je claquais de la langue tout en me rassoyant. L'ayant fâcheusement perdu de vu.

Un mot, exaspérant.

Pas une seconde ne s'était défilée sans que je ne repense à ce matin. À l'affolement et l'incertitude que j'avais pu lire dans le regard du gamin. Je soupirais. Il devait pertinemment savoir que je ne dirais rien. Du moins, pas avant de m'assurer qu'Armin et Mikasa étaient au courant.

Il me connaissait. Il savait comment je fonctionnais. Alors pourquoi tant de crainte ?

Je resserrais ma prise autour de mon crayon, brisant accidentellement la mine contre la feuille qui regroupait mes exercices sous l'envie irrésistible de me griller une cigarette au plus vite.

Les cours passaient avec une lenteur plus permise, m'irritant au plus haut point. J'en venais même à penser qu'il allait réellement falloir m'expliquer l'utilité d'apprendre la trigonométrie alors que la majorité – pour ne pas dire la totalité – des lycéens allaient assurément oublier l'intégralité de ce qu'ils allaient avoir appris au cours de l'année, une fois leur diplôme en mains.

Mon attention fut cependant attirée par un bout de papier lancé négligemment sur mon bureau. Me procurant un froncement de sourcils alors que je relevais les yeux vers l'expéditrice qui n'était nulle autre qu'Ymir. Cette dernière m'incitant à jeter un œil au résidu expédié. Je dévisageais un bref instant la partenaire d'entrainement kpop de mon gamin avant de finalement porter mes prunelles sur le message envoyé.

 _« Pourquoi Eren ne vient plus aux cours de dance ? »_

Je claquais de la langue tout en froissant le bout de papier sous le regard inquisiteur de la tachetée. Reportant faussement mon attention sur mon exercice de math, agacé de ne pas connaitre la réponse à sa question.

Ce ne fut qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que la cloche du déjeuner daigna enfin retentir. Nullement le besoin de préciser que je ne me fis aucunement prier afin de m'extirper au plus vite de cette classe, m'empressant d'atteindre mon casier de manière à me débarrasser de mes cahiers et d'y dénicher mon manteau en contrepartie.

« Tu vas fumer ? » M'interrogea la binoclarde, apparaissant brusquement au moment où je fermais la porte de ma case.

Je pris un moment avant de répondre, mais lui adressa un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Entamant mon chemin vers la sortie avant qu'elle ne m'interpelle de nouveau. Me laissant savoir qu'elle désirait m'accompagner. Je soupirais, bien qu'une partie de moi fût satisfaite de ne pas avoir à déprimer seul. Connaissant ma nature impatiente, il ne fallut qu'un rien de temps avant qu'elle ne se retrouve de nouveau devant moi, couverte d'une simple veste, d'un bonnet et d'une pair gant.

Si l'un de nous deux était fatigué, la fraîcheur de l'extérieure n'allait pas tarder à le réveiller, je pensais en traversant le seuil de la porte. M'emparant d'une clope que je mis entre mes lèvres, protégeant la tige d'une main alors que l'autre menait le feu du briquet à sa pointe.

« C'est à cause d'Eren ? » Me questionne mon amie, frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre afin de se réchauffer du froid extérieur. Remarque, avec un simple blouson sur le dos, ça ne devait pas fonctionner.

« Qu'est-ce t'en pense ? » Je murmurais d'un ton renfrogné. Prenant une courte bouffé de ma cigarette.

Elle me scruta longuement de son regard compatissant avant de me demander davantage d'explication. Ce à quoi je répondis que j'avais croisé Eren alors que je parlais avec ses meilleurs amis. N'omettant pas le regard affolé qu'il m'avait adressé, me donnant l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance.

« Ouais mais c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète. Elle commence. Tu viens de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait part à ses proches. Il te fait confiance, il a seulement peur. »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire alors que je terminais ma cigarette. Songeant que cette explication ce tenait, ce qui me soulagea un tant soit peu.

J'éteignais alors ma clope tout en me promettant de faire plus souvent appel à ma meilleure amie. Bien que cela me faisait étrange de penser cela.

Nous rentrâmes au self vers 12h10, juste au moment où la cantine se vidait. La majorité des élèves ayant déjà acheté leur repas. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, ayant bien conscience du temps que j'épargnais à attendre mon tour. Je m'emparais d'une simple pizza froide ainsi que d'un jus de pomme tandis qu'Hanji se contenta de choisir le plat du jour qui n'étais nulle autre que de la lasagne.

Je claquais de la langue au moment où nous arrivâmes à notre table habituelle, fusillant Erwin du regard, qui lui me lançait un regard désolé alors qu'Hanji partait dans un fou rire.

« Levi ! Je suis contente de te voir ! » Me fit savoir Petra tout en arborant un sourire radieux auquel je ne répondis pas. N'ayant qu'une seule envie, la faire disparaître. Qu'elle me fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Je soupirais bruyamment alors qu'Hanji me traînait à la table.

À peine je m'assis que la rousse se mise à s'approcher tel un aimant sous le regard compatissant de mon meilleur ami et les rires dingue de la brune. La chieuse plaça une main sur mon épaule, désormais en plein monologue incessant. Ce qui me procura un long frisson de dégoût. Son accoutrement vulgaire à lui seul avait tout pour me repousser. Elle glissa sa paume le long de mon bras avant de venir caresser ma main que j'extirpais de son emprise avec écœurement, une vaine se discernant sans doute très clairement sur mon front. Une aura sanglante accaparant mon être.

J'allais malgré tout tenter d'entamer mon repas, m'efforçant de ne pas la taper et me mit à balayer la cafèt' du regard de sorte à me changer les idées. Je me figeais cependant à la rencontre de deux billes émeraude fixés sur la tablé. Mon cœur s'accéléra par rapport au fait qu'Eren avait peut-être vu cette garce me coller aux basques, encore une fois.

Nous nous toisâmes l'un l'autre durant un moment jusqu'à ce que je sentis la poitrine de Petra se plaquer contre mon bras gauche afin d'attirer mon attention. J'allais précipitamment retirer mon membre de son emprise, plus que lassé de cette pute quand je me fis brusquement tiré dans la direction inverse, m'arrachant simultanément des griffes de la rousse alors qu'Hanji s'enthousiasmais, s'arrêtant cependant vis-à-vis la tournure des événements.

« Putain mais lâches-le, sale pute. » S'exclama un timbre de voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Me faisant écarquiller les yeux que je tournais prestement dans la direction de mon sauveur avant de ne faire l'aller et venu entre sa place précédente et sa position actuel à deux reprises. Fronçant les sourcils. Ce gamin avait des pouvoirs de téléportation ou ça se passe comment ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? S'indigna la sangsue. Tu l'évites depuis deux semaines si ce n'est pas plus. »

Je sentis mon brun resserrer sa prise autour de mon bras de par lequel il m'avait écarté de ladite pute. Je reportais mon regard sur lui, haussant les sourcils à la vue de mon gamin, le regard baissé sous le ressentiment, la mâchoire crispée et les épaules tremblotantes.

Hanji et Erwin ne dirent rien, patientant la suite des événements et n'osant à peine bouger tandis qu'Armin et Mikasa un peu plus loin avaient tourné le regard dans notre direction, attiré par le vacarme de la dispute.

« Ere- » Je tentais une approche, le cœur lourd de le voir dans un tel état. Quand je me fis couper par la rousse.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ça te dérange et je le lâcherai. Enfin, _Peut-être._ » Elle dit d'un ton joueur à en énerver plus d'un. Ce qui attira malgré-nous, tous notre attention sur le brun qui ne put se résoudre à nous lancer un seul regard.

Nous n'eûmes par conséquent qu'un grognement renfrogné de sa part avant qu'il ne lâche brusquement mon bras, quittant le self d'un pas rageur. Plongeant par conséquent la tablé dans un silence presque religieux avant que je m'énerve à mon tour. Gueulant sur cette connasse rousse, lui crachant au visage qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre conne en manque d'attention tout en lui reprochant de faire chier la majorité des gens présents dans cette cafétéria sous le regard ébahis de mes amis qui malgré leur habitude vis-à-vis mon vocabulaire vulgaire, ne m'avaient jamais vu autant péter les plombs.

Ce qui déclencha aisément une crise de larme chez Petra, mais qui ne me préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Me disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'en prendre à mon gamin.

Puis je me levais afin de rejoindre mon brun. Délaissant mes amis à la table tout en leur laissant la corvée de s'occuper de la chieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me dirigeais précipitamment vers l'amphithéâtre du lycée, sachant pertinemment que le gamin s'y retrouvait régulièrement lorsque les choses n'allaient plus et qu'il avait besoin de se vider la tête, se réfugiant sur la scène de sorte à relâcher la pression accumulée via une quelconque chorégraphie.

Cette constatation me remémora la première fois où je l'avais aperçu alors qu'il bougeait parfaitement son corps au rythme de la musique émergeante de son cellulaire, se mouvant avec grâce et agilité dans une série de mouvement les plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. Ce qui avait suffi à éveiller mon intérêt pour sa personne.

Nullement le besoin de clarifier qu'il ne m'avait guère fallut de temps avant que je ne me décide à l'aborder, lui proposant une bouteille d'eau tandis qu'il était complètement épuisé. Geste qui lui avait d'abord attisé une expression de surprise avant qu'il ne m'offre un somptueux sourire en remercîment, accélérant étonnamment les battements de mon cœur.

De cet instant, j'ai su que j'étais complètement tombé sous son charme. Le charme d'un gamin incorrigible et dorénavant incompréhensible depuis quelque temps.

Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres sous cette dernière pensée avant que je ne me décide à franchir l'entrée de l'auditorium, distinguant subséquemment mon brun qui se trouvait bel et bien sous les projecteurs, dansant avec empressement et irritation. Ce qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas, lui qui excellait dans ce domaine.

Le voir incapable d'effectuer un seul mouvement correctement était aussi surprenant que déplorable. Un échec qui ne manqua aucunement de décupler son agacement, arrachant ainsi un nouveau grognement rauque à mon gamin qui ne put s'empêcher de piocher de mécontentement, n'ayant rien à fracasser à sa disposition. Il passa subséquemment ses mains dans sa chevelure, agrippant ses fines mèches brunes dans une impulsion de désespoir. Un spectacle qui me chagrina énormément.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il cessa tout bonnement de bouger, les paumes contre son visage de façon à reprendre contenance que je m'autorisais à entamer discrètement mon chemin vers lui. Ne le quittant aucunement du regard de peur qu'il ne disparaisse nouvellement de mon champ de vision.

Il me fallut toutefois quelques mètres de distance avant que je ne puisse distinguer les écouteurs demeurant dans ses oreilles, expliquant de cette façon le fait qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Je montais tout de même précautionneusement l'estrade d'un pas silencieux et me positionna devant lui, m'emparant doucement de l'un de ses poignet que je tirai vers le bas de sorte à dévoiler son visage rouge et fatigué. Ce qui lui procura préalablement un sursaut — me prouvant par conséquent qu'il ne m'avait définitivement pas entendu venir — avant qu'il ne se dégage promptement de mon emprise et ne se mette à reculer de quelques pas. Détournant ses brillants yeux verts de mon visage tandis que l'un de ses écouteurs glissait de ses oreilles, terminant sa chute au niveau de ses clavicules.

Le voir s'éloigné de moi de cette manière me procura le même effet qu'un pieu en plein cœur. Bien que je ne le laissais nullement paraitre, m'efforçant d'arborer une habituelle expression neutre.

« Je suis désolé... » Il murmura sans pour autant me regarder en face, agrippant son jean de sa main au point de le froisser. Geste qui me laissa aisément deviner son malaise. M'offrant également l'impression qu'il ne désirait m'éviter, mais qu'il s'y efforçait pour je ne sais quelle raison. Constatation qui m'agaça de plus belle.

J'avais tellement de question à lui poser, tellement d'incertitude. À commencer par le pourquoi qu'il me présentait des excuses. Pour m'avoir évité sans relâche pendant plus de deux semaines sans aucune explication ? Pour s'être fâché contre Petra ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi cela le préoccupait ? — Enfin, pas que ça me dérangeais. J'étais même plutôt heureux de cette constatation, mais bon. — Peut-être s'excusait-il tout simplement pour m'avoir repoussé à l'instant. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il était fort probable que cela soit pour tout cela à la fois.

Il s'apprêta à descendre de la scène avec empressement afin de me fuir une seconde fois, le regard cloué au sol certainement de sorte à ne pas recroisé le mien. Quand je l'interpela, me refusant à le laisser m'échapper.

« Tu pratiquais quoi ? » J'opte en désespérance de cause, ayant conscience que lui poser des questions par rapport à ses problèmes n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur.

Il se figea subitement dans sa démarche, relevant instantanément les yeux dans ma direction alors qu'il hésitait entre hausser ou froncer les sourcils. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je l'interroge sur sa chorégraphie parmi tout ce qui aurait bien pu me traverser l'esprit à l'instant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de me questionner sur ce que je venais de lui demander, n'étant manifestement pas certain d'avoir bien comprit.

« Quelle chorégraphie est-ce que tu pratiquais ? » Je répète alors, satisfait d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention.

Je l'aperçu se mordre discrètement la lèvre, une expression incertaine ayant élu domicile sur son jolie visage.

« C'est, hum... Il débuta malgré sa voix hésitante. Je pratiquais ma partie solo d'une création propre à Ymir et moi... » Son expression devins triste, me laissant naturellement deviner que ses cours de dance lui manquaient.

J'hochais alors seulement la tête en guise de réponse, ne désirant nullement approfondir le sujet, voyant où cela nous menait.

L'idée qu'il tente nouvellement de me fausser compagnie, ayant répondu à mon interrogation, me passa évidement par la tête. Bien qu'il ne le fit étonnement pas. Restant devant moi tout en joignant ses mains devant son torse tout en triturant ses doigts avec nervosité alors qu'il continuait à maltraiter sa lèvre sans ménagement.

« Tu, tu veux que je t'apprenne...? » Il me dit finalement, semblant embarrassé par sa propre question, qui elle, me surprit tout autant qu'elle put me soulager. Déclenchant une sensation de bien-être dans ma poitrine.

Je saisi assurément l'occasion et acceptais sa proposition à cœur joie, bien que nous savions tous deux que la dance et moi faisions dix, Eren ayant déjà tenté par le passé de m'initier à la kpop malgré moi. Mais je n'aurai refusé pour rien au monde un moment avec mon gamin, surtout ces derniers temps.

Un tendre sourire arbora le visage de mon brun suite à ma réponse, ne manquant nullement de me réchauffer le cœur, ayant l'impression qu'il c'était écoulé une éternité depuis que je n'avais revu son visage souriant.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, le regard empli d'une lueur joueuse, se remémorant à coup sûr mes piètres talents de danseur, puis s'empara délicatement de mes mains de sorte à me tirer vers le centre de la scène. Ce à quoi je ne fis aucune objection. Le laissant me guider comme bon lui semblait alors que je profitais du contact de nos mains entrelacées.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois ayant atteint le milieu que mon brun se positionna en face de moi, délaissant subséquemment mes mains tout en reculant de quelque pas de sorte à débuter mon cours particulier. Une expression enjouée scotchée sur son visage, orné de quelques rougeurs. Ce qui étira malgré-moi mes lèvres en un demi-sourire.

« Ok alors, d'abord je te montre une partie, et on le fait ensemble après. » Il me dit en retirant ses écouteurs, enroulant le fil autour de son téléphone qu'il serra dans sa poche arrière. Ce à quoi je répondis en hochant la tête, n'ayant toujours aucunement perdu mon sourire en coin, croisant les bras devant ma poitrine.

Il m'observa durant un moment, s'assurant que j'avais bien compris puis hocha la tête à son tour. Débutant alors une série de mouvements plutôt simple qui ne me procurèrent aucun souci à mémoriser. Ce qui m'étonna aux premiers abords, bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que du début.

« T'as compris ? Ça va ? S'enquit mon brun alors qu'il terminait sa démonstration. Maintenant on le fait ensemble ! »

Son timbre de voix était de nouveau assuré. Il semblait détendu et cela se voyait autant que cela se ressentais dans ses mouvements. Rien à voir avec ce à quoi j'avais assisté un peu plus tôt.

Nous enchainâmes alors simultanément le début de la chorégraphie et tout se déroula sans encombre, bien que je n'ose dire que nous fûmes totalement synchro. Néanmoins, cela sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il me présenta de nouveaux gestes qui se démontrèrent plus corsé les uns que les autres.

Je toisais mon gamin durant quelques instants, doutant sérieusement de ma réussite concernant les prochains enchainements. Ce qui lui arracha un faible rire. Je plissais les yeux en réalisant qu'il était ouvertement en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

« Tu veux que je recommence ? » Il m'interroge tout en essayant de se retenir de rire, pinçant les lèvres avec acharnement. Étant parfaitement conscient que son attitude me vexerait en temps normale. D'où le fait qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas craquer sous l'amusement. Bien qu'entendre son rire n'avait pour l'instant l'effet que de m'apaiser.

Je ne me contentais donc que de lui adresser un nouveau hochement de tête, tentant de me concentrer au mieux sur sa dance, mais à peine il enchaina sur le cinquième mouvement que je m'égarais dans le défilement de la chorée.

« Bon ok, on va essayer autre chose. Intervint mon brun, déchiffrant ma peine à le suivre tout en arrêtant de gesticuler. Je vais lentement produire la chorégraphie et tu vas me suivre en même temps ! »

Je pouvais percevoir la détermination se retrouvant dans son regard émeraude que j'aimais tant. Bien que nous ayons déjà passé par ce stade il y a plusieurs mois. Cela me démontra que plus rien ne pouvait désormais l'arrêté et cela me fit du bien de retrouver mon gamin insouciant ne serait-ce que pour quelque instant.

« Regarde. Il recommence, mimant le geste à la parole alors que j'essayais de l'imiter comme convenu. Tu croise tes bras comme ça, tu fais défiler tes mains le long de ton corps et après, tu bombes le torse avant de dériver les épaules vers l'arrière, comme ça. »

Il semblait réellement prendre son enseignement à cœur, mais cela ne changeais aucunement le fait que ce qu'il me présentait était malgré-moi classé dans la catégorie charabia de mon cerveau. Il sembla le remarquer puisqu'il retint un soupire. Bien qu'un sourire demeurait placardé sur son visage.

« Bon, attend. » Il me dit en cessant sa démonstration, prenant innocemment place derrière moi tout en se moquant gentiment de mon incompétence, laissant filer quelque bris de rire alors que je grommelais des insultes incompréhensibles. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant sur sa lancée, étant plus qu'habitué à mon mauvais caractère.

Il s'empara donc délicatement de mes membres, me procurant de cette façon un savoureux frisson alors que sa peau effleurait la mienne, puis positionna mes bras devant moi afin de m'aider à reproduire le troisième enchaînement préalablement enseigné. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon épiderme, atteignant de la sorte mes mains qu'il entreprit ensuite de guider le long de mon corps afin de défiler vers le quatrième mouvement.

« Tu vois, c'est pas difficile ! » Il souffle gaiment près de mon oreille alors qu'il me montrait comment m'y prendre.

Je tournais alors la tête dans sa direction, ayant pour objectif de lui rétorqué une quelconque réplique afin de défendre mon honneur lorsque je me figeais sur place, la bouche entrouverte suite à notre subite proximité. Ce qui nous troubla mutuellement sans pour autant que quiconque n'ose se reculer. Déclenchant le soulagement ainsi que la surprise au fin fond de mon être par rapport à mon brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Se contentant d'ancrer son magnifique regard turquoise dans le mien gris orageux. Ne laissant nos lèvres qu'à quelque centimètre de distance ayant pour conséquence de mélanger nos souffles l'un dans l'autre. Me faisant perdre le fil de la réalité, comme s'il n'y avait désormais plus que lui et moi.

Nous rapprochâmes inconsciemment nos têtes l'une de l'autre, hypnotisé par les yeux de notre vis-à-vis dans lesquelles nous nous étions simultanément perdu. Provoquant l'effleurement de nos lèvres qui se risquaient à s'unir à tout moment alors que nous fermions instinctivement les paupières de sorte à profiter de notre futur baiser, quand je sentis deux mains m'agripper brutalement les bras et me repousser violemment. Ce qui me surprit tout autant que cela me compressa le cœur. Ne comprenant nullement la raison de ce preste retournement de situation.

J'observais Eren de mon regard écarquillé alors que ce dernier retirait l'emprise qu'il avait ultérieurement sur mon corps avant de ne reprendre prestement sa position initial, à croire que j'aurai pu le brûler. Son souffle était hésitant, ses joues, rougies. On aurait dit Aden, résistant au fruit de la tentation. Constatation qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« J-Je suis désolé... Je, Je peux pas... ! » Il me lance, la voix brisée alors que ses yeux laissaient clairement percevoir une lueur de frayeur associé à du chagrin.

« Que... Quoi ? Je commence, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Le cœur serré. Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? »

Mon timbre de voix était ferme, désirant ainsi l'inciter à me répondre. Je voulais comprendre. Savoir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Ce qui n'eue comme aboutissement que le pousser à couper le contact visuel. Souhaitant assurément cacher ses yeux larmoyant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. N'étant néanmoins aucunement apte à empêcher ses tremblements.

Je sentis un pincement au cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être le fautif. Que tout était de ma faute. Que sans moi, il ne serait pas dans cet état. Ce qui me fit mal. Vraiment mal.

« S'il te plaît Eren. Réponds-moi. » Je tente tout de même dans un murmure, la voix dépourvu de force. Comme si le voir de la sorte me rendait faible. Que cela m'affectait tellement que je n'arrivais plus à réagir comme à mon habitude détaché.

« Je... c'est compliqué, d'accord. » Il rétorque sans reposer ses iris sur ma personne. Triturant distraitement le bas de son t-shirt.

« Essayes de m'expliquer alors. » Je m'acharne. Je me doutais que sa situation était compliquée pour qu'il en arrive à mentir sur son âge et à danser dans un bar jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait nullement le besoin de me le faire savoir, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me repoussait. D'accord, il s'était probablement mis à éviter tout le monde pour réduire les chances que ces derniers apprennent pour son emploi. Mais moi j'étais au courant et il pouvait me faire confiance ! Il n'avait aucune raison de me repousser comme il le faisait. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance.

« J-Je, Non ! Je peux pas ! Il haussa la voix, le visage déformé par un bon nombre d'émotions distinct. S-Si j'le fais, tu... ils vont... Arrrrg. » Il mena de nouveau ses mains à son cuir chevelu avant de se mettre à agripper farouchement ses mèches. Me tournant désormais le dos sous l'impuissance.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper avant de ne se retourner. Ne sachant définitivement pas à qui il faisait allusion. Ce qui m'incita à me précipiter vers lui dans l'intention de lui soutirer des informations par n'importe qu'elle moyen et le retourner vivement. Mes mains agrippant fermement chacun de ses bras. Je fus choqué de découvrir les quelques larmes qui avaient regrettablement tracées leurs chemins le long de ses joues teintées de rouge.

Le voir comme ça, c'était... trop.

« Eren, il faut absolument que tu me dise de qui tu parles. » Je m'efforçais de dialoguer alors qu'il me lançait ce regard chagriné, dénué de sens.

Je le sentis néanmoins tressaillir à l'entente de mes paroles, me laissant ainsi conclure qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de ce qu'il venait d'admettre. Une lueur d'affolement apparu dans son regard, me remémorant le soir où je l'avais découvert à ce bar. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu et qu'il avait compris que j'avais découvert son secret. Ou du moins, l'un de ses secrets.

« J-Je, je vois pas de quoi tu parles... » Il ose me répondre tout en détournant le regard vers les sièges qui regorgeaient l'auditorium, ce qui m'agaça de plus belle.

« Bordel de merde, arrête de me prendre pou- » Je commençais énervé avant de soudainement cesser de parler. Le scrutant avec attention. Initiative qui le rendit mal à l'aise, mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Trop préoccupé par son visage rougis, ses yeux vermeils et cernés dû au manque de sommeil visible que je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant étrangement pas remarqué.

Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils avec incrédulité et menais une paume à son front. Prenant de cette façon sa température. Surprenant le gamin, qui ne s'attendait nullement à ce que je m'assure de sa santé.

Je claquais de la langue lorsque je ressenti la chaleur émanant de son crâne.

« Putain gamin, t'es brulant ! » Je m'énerve contre lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Il sursauta suite à ma réplique. Ses yeux brillant de plus belle alors qu'une nouvelle larme glissait le long de sa joue pour terminer sa trajectoire sur le sol. Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Se débattant pour échapper à mon emprise. Il manqua de trébucher ce qui me fit relâcher ma poigne. Il semblait irrité à un point équivalant sa tristesse.

« Ça va ! Il se mit à crier. Comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Ce… C'est rien. » Il baisse son regard sur le parterre de la scène. Plaquant précipitamment une main contre son front sans doute de sorte à vérifier mes dires.

Je m'irritais sous ses propos. Cela se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il n'allait pas bien et cela m'exaspérait tout autant que cela me préoccupais. Je ne l'avais que très rarement vu souffrant. Ce qui ne pouvait que m'inquiéter davantage.

Le mythe voulait que les idiots ne tombent jamais malade. Eh bien peut-être que mon gamin réfléchissait beaucoup trop, tout d'un coup. Constatation qui ne put que décupler mon appréhension.

« Arrête de faire le con ! Je réplique sur un ton de reproche. T'as de la fièvre. » J'insiste sur ce fait, agacé qu'il ne prenne pas soin de sa santé.

« Putain, mais on en a rien à foutre que je sois malade ! Il rétorque aussitôt. Ça va partir. »

Je pu aisément discerner la résolution dissimulé derrière ses iris alors qu'il ancrait momentanément ses yeux fatigués dans les miens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me _shoot_ comme merde. Je réponds d'un ton tranchant. On n'en a pas "rien à foutre". Putain Eren, tu t'ais pas vu ! » Je fis un geste de la main dans sa direction, de façon à le désigner de toute sa splendeur, exécutant un pas vers lui alors qu'il reculait.

« Tu comprends pas ! S'indigna mon gamin de sa voix fragile. Je peux pas juste… Je peux pas juste faire comme tout le monde et prendre congé dès que j'ai une simple grippe !

J'inspirais profondément afin de me contenir. Sachant pertinemment que m'énerver davantage n'engendrerait rien de bon. Cela fit en sorte de me calmer moindrement, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait cela.

« Bordel, ça peut pas être une simple grippe avec la chaleur qui émane de ton front. Je poursuis, furieux. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! » J'argumente afin de lui faire entendre raison. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

« Je vais survivre, putain. C'est pas la mer à boire ! » Il hausse de nouveau la voix.

Il était en colère, je le sentais, mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Il avait tort sur toute la ligne et je savais pertinemment qu'il en avait conscience. Il ne désirait seulement pas que je poursuive sur ma lancée, que je continue à me préoccuper de lui. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard pour que je ne cesse de me soucier de ce gamin. Il m'était, et ce depuis maintenant des mois, impossible de l'abandonner alors qu'il avait des problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement l'ignorer et passer à autre chose.

Parce que c'était lui. Point barre.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Je réponds à bout de nerf. Tu peux pas aller travailler dans cet état ! »

L'envie de me griller une cigarette me revint soudainement. Signe que je devais tenter de me calmer. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il me crachait à la figure.

« Mais merde, arrête. Il commença sévèrement avant que sa voix ne se brise nouvellement. Arrête d-de, de faire ça-là. » Il rétorque en agitant les bras dans ma direction. Désignant ma personne de ce geste. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Faire quoi ? » Je l'interroge le plus sérieusement du monde, le toisant de mon regard perçant. Lui provoquant une pigmentation plus concentrée au niveau de ses joues.

« De… Laisse tombé. Il souffle finalement après avoir grogné de mécontentement, tandis que j'intensifiais mon froncement de sourcils. Je vais aller travailler que tu le veuilles ou non. » Il termine avant de s'enfuir de l'amphithéâtre d'un pas décidé, ne me laissant aucunement la chance de répliquer.

Il poussa la porte avec force sous l'influence de l'irritation, provoquant un bruyant claquement qui se mit à résonner durant quelque instant dans la salle. Je détournais le regard de là où il avait subitement disparu tout en claquant de la langue. Purement et simplement énervé.

M'emparant tout de même de mon cellulaire que je sortis de ma poche arrière, avant de l'ouvrir et d'y sélectionner prestement la conversation électronique que j'avais jusqu'à présent échanger avec mon gamin, de manière à lui ordonner d'au moins se pointer à l'infirmerie, sous peine que je l'y amène de force. Et il savait parfaitement de quoi j'étais capable.

Ce ne fut étonnamment que quelque minute plus tard que je reçu une réponse de sa part, accélérant de ce fait les battements de mon cœur qui s'était préparé au silence radio.

« _Ok._ »

J'examinais le message durant quelques secondes. C'était un début, tentais-je de me convaincre, n'arrivant cependant pas à retenir un nouveau claquement de langue face à ce _point_ qui me semblait définitivement être de trop.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, soupirant alors que la cloche retenti. Je pouvais tout du moins me consoler qu'il m'ait répondu et ait obéi alors qu'il y a encore peu, il ne m'envoyait rien en retour.

Je décidais néanmoins de passer par le couloir de l'infirmerie alors que je tracerai mon chemin jusqu'à mon prochain cours de la journée — dont je ne savais toujours pas la matière concernée — de sorte à m'assurer qu'il y était bel et bien allé.

« Tu as pu parler à Eren ? » Me questionna Armin d'une voix soucieuse alors que je m'emparais de mes cahiers d'anglais. Verrouillant habilement mon casier, une fois la porte refermée.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, le toisant durant quelques secondes. Ce qui sembla le rendre mal à l'aise, mais je ne m'en souciais pas le moins du monde. J'observais inconsciemment les alentours et fut faiblement surpris de ne distinguer aucune trace de l'asiatique à ses côtés. Chose qui, somme toute, était plutôt rare.

« C'est juste ! S'exclama soudainement le blondinet, attirant de nouveau mon attention. Je, on a remarqué ce qui s'est passé ce midi… Et je t'ai vu le rejoindre alors qu'il partait. J'en ai déduit que peut-être, tu lui avais parlé… » Il rit nerveusement. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

 _Je faisais si peur que ça ?_

Un soupire m'échappa alors que je menais une main à ma nuque, me questionnant sur ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais lui dire. Il s'agissait malgré tout de son meilleur ami, il ne devait pas l'être sans raison. Me dis-je, réfléchissant. Ce qui engendra malgré-moi l'écoulement d'un certain lapse de temps avant que je ne me décide à lui répondre.

« Ça n'a rien donné, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'opte finalement, ne sachant décidemment pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée de la mettre au parfum. Ce gamin est une vraie tête de mule. » Je souffle, exaspéré.

Le blond me considéra longuement suite à ma réponse puis échappa un soupire à en fendre l'âme, me laissant aisément discerner sa déception.

« Moi qui pensais que toi, il t'écouterait… Poursuivit-il, me provoquant un sourcillement incontrôlé. C'est raté. » Il replaça ses cahiers, de sorte à mieux les transporter puis m'offrit un triste sourire, laissant transparaitre tout son amertume.

« Je te tiens au courant, s'il y a du nouveau. » Il lâche avant de tracer sa route vers son prochain cours alors que j'acquiesçais silencieusement, me questionnant sur le pourquoi du comment qu'il se sentait dans l'obligeance de m'informer. Non pas que ça me dérangeais, mais bon.

J'haussais les épaules vis-à-vis cette interrogation. De toute manière, pensais-je, ce n'était nullement comme si je me préoccupais de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de ce blondinet.

Je jetais un œil à l'horloge de la cafétéria qui celle-ci affichait déjà 12h50. J'échappais un autre grognement en réalisant que je n'aurai définitivement pas le temps d'aller en fumer une dernière pour la journée, les cours recommençant vers 13h00.

Je soupirais de renouveau tout en pensant que je devais m'assurer de la présence de mon gamin à l'infirmerie avant d'atteindre mon local, étant parfaitement conscient du détour que cela allait m'engendrer. Un détour qui allait assurément me causer un retard. Néanmoins, je me dis que si cela pouvait me permettre d'être un minimum rassuré, il n'y avait pas lieu que je me plaigne davantage. Ce qui me convainc à débuter mon chemin vers le local d'aide-soignant.

Je patientais un instant devant la porte, le poing levé à quelque centimètre du bois alors que je fixais l'entrée de l'infirmerie, ne sachant si oui ou non il y avait la nécessité de frapper. Je tendis l'oreille de sorte à discerner une quelconque forme de discussions qui aurai pour effet de me dissuader de pénétrer à l'intérieur puis me permis l'incruste, ne percevant aucun timbre de voix résonner de l'autre côté.

L'absence d'infirmier à l'horizon me procura d'abord un froncement de sourcils, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. N'ayant nul doute que sa présence ne serait assurément qu'une gêne.

« Je t'ai dit que j'irais. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir vérifier. » Résonna la voix exaspérée de mon gamin via le rideau qui dissimulait le lit de la pièce.

« Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? » Je demande nonchalamment alors que je m'autorisais à contourner l'obstacle qui se dressait entre nous, distinguant de ce fait la silhouette de mon brun qui se trouvait couché sur le flanc, me présentant son dos.

Un long silence régna durant lequel il ne daigna même se retourner. Une attitude qui n'eue aucune difficulté à m'affecter tout autant qu'elle put m'énerver, bien que je ne le laissais guère paraître.

« Une intuition. » Il lâcha finalement au bout de cinq minutes.

Il me faisait la tronche, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Constatation qui ne fit que renforcer mon agacement. Qui avait-il de mal à ce que je me préoccupe de lui et à ce que je veuille l'aider ? C'était déjà rare que je me soucis de quelqu'un, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça le dérangeais à ce point.

Je songeais à repartir, ayant la ferme conviction que je ne réussirais guère à obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa part, lorsque je distinguais brièvement les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Ce gamin… Il n'était définitivement pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même. L'idée de se couvrir alors qu'il était malade ne lui avait même traversé l'esprit ?

Je retins un claquement de langue alors que je me dirigeais nonchalamment vers lui, m'emparant mollement de la couverture qui se trouvait plié au pied du lit avant de ne l'étendre sur son corps frigorifié, lui procurant ainsi un faible sursaut. J'en déduis qu'il ne s'attendant assurément pas à ce que je m'occupe de lui après ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Gamin. » Je lâche malgré-moi tout en me retournant pour partir quand des froissements de draps se firent entendre.

« Levi… » Il m'interpela d'une voix hésitante, laissant soudainement tomber sa résolution qui consistait à me faire le mur. Ce qui eue pour effet de stopper ma démarche, ne sachant cependant pas si je devais me retourner ou alors, entrer dans son jeu et attendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Levi, je- »

« Si tu me dis encore que t'es désolé… Je décidais d'opter pour la première option tout en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Je te jure qu… » Ma voix s'éteignit d'elle-même à la croisée de son visage déformé par la tristesse, évaporant par conséquent toute trace de colère dans mon esprit.

Il se mit à rire amèrement face à ma réaction, baissant ses beaux yeux vert sur ses mains jointes devant lui, occupé à froisser la plaid.

« Je…Il fit une pause, me démontrant son hésitation. On devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes talents de danseur… » Reprit le brun, réprimant un sourire alors que je soufflais du nez, ne m'attendant nullement à ce revirement de situation.

« Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi...? » Je réplique d'un ton rieur avant de partir le rejoindre, m'assoyant à ses côtés tout en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. J'avais l'une de ces envies de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, ne serait-ce que pouvoir être là pour lui. Mais je ne le fis pas, me doutant pertinemment qu'il me repousserait parce qu'il "ne pouvait pas".

Il s'assit en tailleur devant moi, replaçant simultanément la couverture sur ses épaules tandis que son regard glissait sur mes cahiers d'anglais.

« Tu devrais retourner en cours… » Il souffla dans un murmure.

« Je devrais. Je rétorque mollement, n'ayant nullement l'envie de le faire. Toi, tu devrais te reposer. » Il me semblait aussi mal que tout à l'heure. Il faut dire, aussi, qu'il n'avait assurément pas eu le temps de s'endormir.

« Je sais. » Il me répond, soufflant faiblement du nez.

« Alors fais-le pendant que tu le peux. » Je poursuis en posant une paume sur ses mains tandis qu'il ramenait son regard dans les miens, le rouge reprenant d'assaut ses joues. Ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

J'envisageais cependant de délaisser ses doigts de sorte à mener ma main à sa nuque, le rapprochant doucement de moi afin de coller nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, analysant sa température alors qu'il avait fermement clos les paupières sous la surprise.

« T'es encore chaud. Je constate. Tu demanderas des _tylenols._ » Je lui conseille, recroisant de nouveau ses iris émeraude qu'il avait précautionneusement fait apparaître, un œil à la fois. Se mordant simultanément la lèvre inférieure tandis que je me levais, m'emparant de mes cahiers afin de retourner en cours. Certes avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard, un détail qui n'avait cependant aucun intérêt.

Ce n'est qu'en passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, revenant du bahut, que je me souvins de l'absence de mon oncle qui allait perdurer jusqu'à 18h00 ce soir, me laissant par conséquent me débrouiller pour ce qui était du diner. Tâche qui m'était désagréable, n'étant nullement doué en cuisine.

Je ne me renfrognais cependant pas et déposais mon sac sur le sol du portique, déchaussant mes basquets que je rangeais mollement avant de lentement tracer mon chemin vers le canapé du salon d'où je m'écroulais par la suite. Enfouissant mon nez dans les coussins qui le décoraient alors que je soupirais de lassitude. Reconsidérant sans cesse les évènements de la journée riche en émotion tandis que je tournais la tête sur le côté, fixant la table baisse d'un regard vague.

Des souvenirs de notre dispute me revinrent en mémoire, pour soudainement laisser place à ceux de notre séance de " dance" et à ce presque baiser. Passant de son visage déformé par l'affolement et le chagrin à ce "ils" qu'il avait inconsciemment mentionné.

 _« Je peux pas… »_

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de se rapprocher de moi ? À qui faisait-il allusion ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas m'expliquer tout simplement ? Je n'étais pas aveugle. J'avais bien remarqué que je lui plaisais et qu'il avait tout autant envie que moi de cet échange. Alors quoi ? Ça ne pouvait être une question de vie ou de mort quand même ! Je m'irritais avant de ne me remémorer le décès de sa mère.

Cela se pouvait-il que ça soit lié ? Et puis, où vivant-il en ce moment ? Il ne pouvait vivre chez lui sans tuteur. Et puis, le bar était plutôt loin de chez lui pour qu'il arrive à s'y rendre sans problème. Peut-être vivait-il chez de la famille proche. Je me dis, étant parfaitement conscient que son père les avait abandonné lui et sa mère alors qu'il était plus jeune.

 _Ce connard._

Je me retournais sur le dos de sorte à admirer le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à ce bar alors qu'il était fiévreux ? Mon cœur s'accéléra tout d'un coup. Je me redressais promptement avant de regarder à l'extérieur. Il commençait à se faire sombre. Je songeais à appeler Erwin afin qu'il me fasse un _lift_ jusqu'à ce bar. Seulement dans l'intérêt de veiller sur Eren, mais je me ravisais. S'il fallait que le gamin apprenne que d'autre savaient pour son travail, ça allait mal se passer.

Je pris donc une initiative que je ne m'aurai jusqu'à ce jour, jamais cru capable de prendre et m'emparait de mon cellulaire avant d'ouvrir _google map_ et d'ainsi, vérifier les horaires des bus de la ville.

Je sorti précipitamment de cet infâme moyen de transport avec un énorme haut le cœur et une atroce envie meurtrière envers ce chauffeur et ses multiples détours inutiles. Claquant de la langue face aux germes auxquelles j'avais été exposé lors de ce trajet interminable alors que j'entamais mon chemin vers le bar, autre endroit répugnant dans lequel je n'aurai jamais pensé remettre les pieds sans l'existence de ce gamin qui se trouvait bien être la seule et unique personne au monde capable de me faire entrer là-dedans de mon plein gré.

Je sorti mon portable tandis que je patientais dans la file d'attente, jetant un œil à l'heure tardive qu'affichait l'appareil qui se trouvait être 22h14. Je retins un soupir face au mal que je m'étais fait à attendre patiemment chez moi un peu plus tôt, ne me voyant nullement me pointer dans un club à 16h43. D'une part car j'étais bien conscient qu'il n'ouvrait pas avant 21h00, mais également puisque je savais qu'Eren n'y serait pas avant un bon moment si je ne me fiais qu'à l'heure à laquelle il était monté sur scène la dernière fois.

Un frisson de dégout me parcourra l'échine alors que je me remémorais ces clients, bavant sur son corps sans aucune gêne. Ce qui me fit inconsciemment serrer les poings tandis que le gardien de sécurité me demandait mes papiers. Il faut dire, il n'y avait pas grand monde, un jour de semaine. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, sachant que je ne rentrerais que plus rapidement.

Seulement, à peine je franchissais le seuil de la porte que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Serrant les dents face au spectacle qui se présentait à moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Mon gamin se trouvait hors scène, un plateau à la main — me laissant aisément conclure qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour lui de se mettre sous les projecteurs — alors qu'un homme venait de l'accoster, l'empoignant fermement par la taille tout en agitant frénétiquement une poignée de billets verts sous ses yeux. Ne bernant quiconque sur ses intentions.

Il n'en fallu guère davantage pour que je ne vois Eren se débattre, arborant une expression affolée, combiné à de l'irritation alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser tomber ce qu'il avait entre ses mains. Bien que cela ne semblait nullement préoccuper l'enculé qui se permis dans la seconde, d'infiltrer ses sales doigts sous l'uniforme de mon brun, commençant à le tripoté ouvertement, tandis qu'Eren avait fermement clos les paupières, une grimasse de dégoût se dessinant sur son beau visage. Ne sachant manifestement plus quoi faire pour repousser cet être infâme sans attirer l'attention sur sa personne. Une projection qui me fit empresser le pas dans leur direction, serrant les poings sous la colère qui me submergeait soudainement.

Nullement le besoin de clarifier qu'il ne m'avait guère suffi plus d'une minute avant que je ne retire brusquement Eren de l'emprise de cette enfoiré, lui arrachant un cri de surprise sous mon intervention alors que je me plaçais devant lui, faisant office de mur entre mon gamin et son agresseur.

« Ce n'est pas ça, son travail. » Je lâche d'une voix glacial, soutenu de mon regard le plus sombre. Glissant inconsciemment ma paume dans celle de mon gamin qui la resserra brusquement de ses doigts tremblotants. Probablement encore sous le choc des derniers événements.

« On peut savoir tu te prends pour qui ?! » Répliqua outrageusement l'ordure en face de moi, visiblement insulté que je l'ais interrompu dans son activité. Une constatation qui ne fit que m'énerver davantage.

« Pour le gars qui va te mettre une branlée et te faire bouffer tes couilles jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffe avec. » Je dis d'un même timbre de voix alors que je l'empoignais férocement par le col. Blêmissant l'enflure qui semblait brusquement avoir perdu sa langue, quand je senti une plus ample pression sur ma main, me remémorant par conséquent que je ne devais m'énerver davantage sous peine d'attirer des ennuis à mon gamin. Ce qui me fit subséquemment relâcher la chemise dudit enculé dans la seconde. Le repoussant violemment pour qu'il se casse hors de ma vue alors que je laissais échapper un claquement de langue dû à l'agacement. Revenant néanmoins vers Eren afin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, cherchant ses yeux avec inquiétude en dépit de mon irritation croissante au fait qu'il continuait à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit malgré ce dont j'avais été témoin. Quand celui-ci se décida à me tirer à sa suite de par nos mains entrelacées. Ce à quoi je ne réagis pas, me contentant de me laisser guider, appréhendant les événements à venir d'un grand intérêt.

J'avais bien remarqué la tension qui émanait de mon gamin depuis quelques instants. Je savais pertinemment qu'il devait se sentir aussi frustré que soulagé par mon apparition, mais je ne dis rien. Patientant que nous arrivions au lieu convoité par ce dernier, assurément de sorte à discuter sans se faire déranger par la musique tapageuse ou encore par de quelconques clients bourrés.

Bien entendu, il nous mena dans ces toilettes répugnantes — seul endroit du club où l'on pouvait encore s'entendre penser — avant de ne se retourner vers moi, ancrant ses jolis joyaux de jade dans mes prunelles grises acier tout en ouvrant la bouche. Ayant manifestement l'intention de laisser filer quelques mots qui ne vinrent pas tandis qu'il renforçait subséquemment ses doigts fins autour de ma main. Laissant planer le silence encore quelques instants.

« Écoute Levi, je te remercie de ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Il fit une pause, me donnant l'impression qu'il tentait au mieux de choisir ses mots. Mais, je ne dois vraiment pas attirer l'attention... » Il termine alors, s'acharnant sur sa lèvre inférieure, me laissant aisément discerner son appréhension face à ma réaction.

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt mal, alors. Je commence, lui procurant un froncement de sourcils, dû à l'incompréhension. Avec toute cette bande de connard qui te bave dessus. » Je rétorque aussi exécrablement que je le peux après qu'un nouveau claquement de langue ne m'ait échappé.

« Je te parle pas de ça ! » Grogne instantanément mon brun, une fois la rougeur de ses joues amoindrit. Une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, mais qui n'était pas plus mal à constater. Bien que je ne m'attardais davantage de temps sur ce détail, de sorte à nouvellement lui réclamer des explications sur ce qui se passait, agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qui l'incitait à agir de la sorte.

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas ! Tu me saoul à la fin. » Il riposte d'autant plus énervé que moi si je ne m'arrêtais pas à sa main encore tremblante, qui d'ailleurs, se trouvait toujours dans la mienne.

J'allais prestement répliquer de façon à "m'excuser" de me soucier de son sort quand un mec quelconque choisi ce moment propice pour nous faire l'amabilité de sa présence non désiré. Nous dévisageant un instant avant de ne se résoudre à aller chier.

« Il faut que j'aille travailler. » Lâcha mon gamin, appuyé d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Tentant par ce fait de couper court à notre échange tout en délaissant brusquement ma main sans qu'il ne me laisse le temps de réagir. Me contournant à la suite avec la ferme intention de tracer son chemin vers la sortie quand je me retournais pour l'arrêter, attrapant son bras gauche sous l'action précipité. Étant parfaitement conscient que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser franchir le pas de la porte sans rien faire. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté sans pour autant qu'il ne daigne se retourner vers moi, semblant hésité sur la réaction à arborer tandis que je fixais son dos, ne sachant à quoi m'entendre de cette attitude. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait guère de la première fois que j'insistais de cette manière. Mais je ne pouvais arrêter cette volonté de vouloir comprendre, de désirer l'aider coûte que coûte. Et peu m'importais que j'en devienne chiant ! J'en prenais ouvertement le risque si cela pouvait me permettre de le sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes suivant mes pensées qu'Eren me fit subitement face, ce qui me procura un faible soubresaut alors qu'il plongeait son regard incertain dans le mien tout en tiraillant sa lèvre inférieure. Un geste qui fit clairement transparaître son hésitation, mais qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se rapprocher étonnamment de moi avant de ne déposer un chaste baiser sur ma tempe.

Une action qui me fit faiblement relâcher ma prise sur son avant-bras sous la surprise, ne m'attendant point à ce retournement de situation tandis qu'il était, il y a encore quelques heures, celui qui m'avait repoussé, me suscitant formellement qu'il "ne pouvait pas" sans me donner la moindre explication. Un constat qui me fit froncer les sourcils, dorénavant complètement perdu vis-à-vis son comportement. Alors que lui se reculait, ancrant nouvellement ses beaux yeux dans les miens.

« Fais-moi confiance... » Il me dit calmement, me faisant faiblement resserrer ma prise autour de son épiderme, ne sachant définitivement pas s'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire, si je devais le laisser se débrouiller.

Puis je me décidais finalement à le laissé aller, optant de continuer à croire en lui alors que j'échappais un soupire de résignation, me suscita par conséquent un magnifique sourire de sa part avant qu'il ne quitte la salle d'eau. Me laissant de ce fait seul dans ces toilettes immondes, le cœur battant.

Une situation que je ne laissais cependant pas perpétuer, désirant m'extirper au plus vite de ce lieu crasseux. Entreprenant ainsi de me rendre au bar et de m'y installer avant d'y commander une boisson quelconque. Me résolvant de la sorte à attendre qu'Eren termine son quart de travail puisque je me refusant à partir tout en le laissant seul ici.

Je voulais bien lui faire confiance, mais fallait pas pousser non-plus.

Voir mon gamin se déhancher devant un tas de personnes distinctes était une chose difficile à accepter, et bien que cela ne me laissait guère indifférent, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Le surveillant du coin de l'œil alors que je sirotais tranquillement ma boisson, discutant distraitement avec le barman qui se trouvait plutôt sympathique.

Quand je sentis le regard interdit d'Eren se poser sur moi, s'étant soudainement aperçu de ma constante présence auprès de Mike — si je me souvenais bien — ne s'attendant assurément pas à ce que je décide de rester jusqu'à la cloturation et que j'assiste par conséquent à son _strip-tease_. Une conclusion qui m'arracha un demi-sourire alors que je distinguais la forte pigmentation prenant d'assaut les joues de mon gamin suite à la croisée de nos regards. Un rictus qu'il dû remarquer de loin puisqu'il m'offrit un sourire malicieux en échange qui ne rata pas d'attiser grandement ma curiosité avant qu'il ne débute étonnement une dance d'autant plus sensuelle qu'à son habitude. Ce qui n'eue nulle difficulté à me provoquer un rapide sentiment d'inconfort dans mon pantalon pendant qu'Eren ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Inconfort que je tentais vainement d'oublier en prenant une seconde gorgé de mon verre. Poursuivant malgré tout ma contemplation sur mon brun jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte mollement la scène aux alentours d'une heure moins cinq. S'isolant dans ce qui me semblait être un vestiaire pour me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard d'une démarche fatiguée, son manteau sur les épaules et ses souliers dans les pieds. Ce qui ne me suscita qu'un bref instant avant que je ne délaisse mon tabouret et ne suive mon gamin à l'extérieur, adressant un simple signe de main au barman en guise d'au revoir, qui me le rendit dans la seconde.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi... » Me dit Eren alors que nous passions le seuil de la porte du club, laissant échapper un bâillement d'entre ses lèvres. Les yeux rouges et mi-clos dû à la fatigue accumulée. Ce à quoi je répondis que j'allais d'abord le raccompagner, n'ayant aucunement confiance en sa capacité à rentrer sain et sauf.

Une décision qui sembla manifestement l'insatisfaire puisqu'il protesta, me déclarant qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul et que je n'avais pas à faire ça. Arguments auxquelles je rétorquais que je n'en n'avais rien à foutre et que je n'allais certainement pas le laisser partir seul alors qu'il tenait à peine debout.

« Putain, Levi... » Il murmura dans un souffle, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour me faire changer d'idée quand il se mit soudainement à vaciller, menaçant tout bonnement de s'effondrer avant que je ne le rattrape instantanément dans sa chute. Pestant de plus belle face à l'attitude irresponsable dont il pouvait faire preuve, ayant parfaitement remarqué que son rhume n'avait point quitté son métabolisme.

« Maintenant, t'as intérêt à me dicter le chemin de chez vous avant que je ne m'énerve. » Je dis d'une voix ferme, l'incitant à coopérer sous peine qu'il le regrette amèrement, passant subséquemment l'un de ses bras autour de mon cou tout en le soutenant par la taille de ma main gauche. Débutant le trajet vers son domicile alors qu'Eren s'était résigné à me laisser le reconduire. Évidemment embrouiller par la fatigue et la fièvre alors qu'il avait nonchalamment reposé sa tête contre la mienne.

« Comment t'as fait pour te rendre au bar... ? » Il me questionne après un moment, de but en blanc. Désirant sans nul doute meubler le silence qui se faisait gênant depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Le bus. » J'ai simplement rétorqué, ne voulant aucunement m'éterniser sur le sujet. Dégouté au simple souvenir de mon passage à bord de ce moyen de transport. Ce qui dû surprendre mon gamin qui cessa momentanément de marcher, tournant doucement le visage dans ma direction tout en haussant les sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Toi, t'as pris le bus ? » Il reformula déconcerté, cherchant manifestement une confirmation de ma part.

« Ah, la ferme. » Je l'incitais à se taire, agacé par son effarement palpable. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction tout à fait normale venant de quelqu'un qui connaissait mon horreur de la saleté et des germes. Ce qui eut par conséquent le don de lui soutirer un rire cristallin qui se trouvait cependant faiblement atténué par sa somnolence prochaine.

« Je ne l'aurai jamais cru venant de quelqu'un d'autre... » Il termine finalement, arborant un maigre sourire tandis qu'il appuyait de nouveau sa tête contre la mienne, m'incitant de ce fait à reprendre la route.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé chez lui que je défis délicatement Eren de mon emprise. Patientant calmement qu'il ouvre sa porte avant que je n'entrevoie repartir en direction de mon domicile, sachant pertinemment que mon oncle devait patiemment attendre mon retour à la maison, bien que je l'avais averti de mon retard.

Quand j'aperçu brusquement Eren se remettre à vaciller, menaçant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Heureusement, j'eue le réflexe de le maintenir debout, plaquant rapidement une main contre son torse tout en cherchant simultanément son regard avec inquiétude et agacement combiné.

« Bordel, gam... » Je commençais avant de ne momentanément cesser de parler. Distinguant soudainement le visage anormalement rougie et la respiration dorénavant haletante de mon gamin. Une vision qui me fit rater un battement alors que je menais précipitamment une paume à son front désormais muni d'une chaleur décuplé à me faire grimacer.

« Merde. » Je soufflais malgré-moi avec affolement. Saisissant brusquement le trousseau de clefs de mon brun avant de déverrouiller précipitamment la porte d'entrée par moi-même. Nous faisant de ce fait pénétrer dans la maisonnée avant que je ne dépose provisoirement Eren sur le premier sofa à ma disposition. Partant prestement m'engouffrer dans la cuisine qui fut judicieusement aisé à repérer pour y dévaliser les armoires à la recherche d'un quelconque cachet d'acétaminophène, quand Eren m'interpella faiblement du salon, ce questionnant probablement sur ce que je faisais.

« Bouge pas. » Je laissais filer assez fort pour que cela parvienne jusqu'à ses oreilles. Accélérant la cadence tandis que je déposais un verre préalablement trouvé dans l'affolée sur le comptoir d'où j'y distinguais brièvement une note que je m'empressais de lire, et qui m'informa par conséquent que le tuteur de mon gamin ne serait pas de retour avant demain soir. Une constatation qui me fit claquer de la langue, comprenant de ce fait que je devrais assurément me débrouiller seul pour faire descendre sa fièvre. Bien que d'un côté, l'absence de ce dernier me laissait l'opportunité de rester auprès de mon brun et d'ainsi le tenir à l'œil.

Ce ne fut sans plus de cérémonie que je reparti à la recherche de la médication que je ne dénichais heureusement que quelques minutes plus tard. Remettant tout en ordre après m'être emparé d'une capsule et avoir remplis le verre d'eau froide. Ne perdant pas une seule seconde de plus afin de rejoindre mon gamin, que j'entrepris subséquemment de réveiller. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'endormir tout de suite.

« Eren, ouvres les yeux. » Je souffle en lui tapotant doucement la joue, l'incitant à me regarder avant que je ne lui présente le traitement qu'il englouti mollement à l'aide du verre d'eau préalablement concocté à cette effet.

« Tu, merci. Il me dit tout en se penchant pour déposer le verre sur la table basse alors que je me tenais prêt à le retenir à tout moment. C'est bon, j-je- »

« Oublis ça. Je le coupe d'un ton sévère qui n'acceptait la moindre protestation. Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant que tu n'ais au moins prit une douche froide. » Je termine en m'emparant simultanément de son bras gauche, le relevant de la sorte avant d'appuyer son corps fiévreux contre le mien. Le menant dans la première salle d'eau à notre portée tandis qu'il ne c'était contenté que d'échapper un simple soupire de résignation. L'esprit décidément trop embrouillé et affaibli pour formuler une quelconque plainte.

Tout juste nous passions le pas de la porte que je le fis s'asseoir sur la cuvette de la toilette. Le délaissant un bref instant afin de partir ouvrir la champlure de la douche d'où j'envisageais de laisser s'écouler l'eau froide. Passant néanmoins une main sous l'averse, de façon à surveiller la température, ne désirant pour autant frigorifier mon gamin. Puis je revins aux côtés d'Eren qui semblait personnellement se battre contre la fatigue pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Ça va, Eren. Je dis en m'abaissant à son niveau, posant un genou au sol tout en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, soutenant son regard. Je vais seulement retirer quelques-uns de tes vêtements. Tu m'écoutes ? » Je claquais des doigts à deux reprises devant son visage fiévreux de sorte à captiver son attention.

Il m'adressa un bref hochement de tête, m'indiquant de ce fait qu'il avait bien compris, alors que je m'autorisais à le déshabiller. Dézippant rapidement son pardessus qu'il n'avait songé à retirer un peu plus tôt avant que je ne le lui enlève brièvement et ne le laisse tomber sur la céramique, m'emparant subséquemment une à une de ses chevilles afin de lui retirer ses basquets qui ne perdirent guère de temps à rejoindre le manteau de mon gamin.

Je lui suscitais par la suite de lever ses bras dans les airs, de manière à ce que je puisse plus facilement lui ravir son pull pendant que je commençais à remonter le bas de son t-shirt. Une demande qu'il m'accorda sans problème, me laissant par conséquent revoir ses abdos qui me remémorèrent instinctivement le s _trip-tease_ qu'il m'avait adressé au cours de la soirée avant que je ne balais prestement ce souvenir d'un revers de la main. Tentant au mieux de me concentrer sur ma tâche alors que je relevais mon regard acier dans celui émeraude de mon brun, ne laissant de ce fait nos visages plus qu'à quelque centimètre de distance tandis que je terminais de lui retirer son t-shirt. Passant le tissu au-delà de ses membres d'un geste qui se fit inconsciemment plus lent. Complètement hypnotiser par ses yeux vert-bleuté.

S'écoulant de cela un laps de temps indéterminé avant que je ne revienne brusquement à moi, me relevant d'un bond après avoir rompu le contact visuel tout en laissant glisser son chandail sur le sol.

« Aller... » Je laissais échapper dans un murmure. Replaçant simultanément l'un de ses bras autour de mon cou afin de le soulever. Vérifiant tout de même qu'il n'avait ni cellulaire ni portefeuille dans ses poches pour le mener librement sous la douche d'où s'écoulait désormais une pluie tempérée, espérant que la fraicheur de l'eau puisse moindrement refroidir son système.

J'eue vainement tenté d'appuyer son dos contre le carrelage dans l'idée qu'il se maintienne de par lui-même sous la brise quand il chancela de nouveau. N'étant décidément aucunement apte à tenir debout de son propre chef. Ce qui ne me laissa guère d'autre choix que de me résoudre à le rejoindre, retirant habilement mes basquets alors que je retenais mon gamin de ne pas s'éclater la gueule sur le sol, me glissant à mon tour sous la douche dans la seconde suivante. Collant subséquemment nos torses l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'Eren, lui, en profitait inconsciemment pour nicher son visage dans mon cou, agrippant fermement mon blouson à l'instant où j'appuyais l'arrière de mon crâne cotre la paroi. Élevant mes yeux vers le plafond blanc de la pièce tandis qu'un discret soupire traversait la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma main droite migrant dans les fines mèches brunes d'Eren, pendant que je profitais librement de ce moment de répit, complètement épuisé de cette journée de malade.

Ce ne fut qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que j'entrepris de nous extirpé de là. Jugeant que la température corporelle d'Eren se faisait favorable avant que je ne tourne le levier de la douche de manière à cesser l'écoulement de l'eau sur nos corps trempés. Décalant de peu mon gamin pour ensuite l'aider à s'asseoir sur la fonte émaillée afin que je puisse partir à la recherche de quoi nous essuyer. Faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas dégouter sur la céramique que je me promis bien évidemment de nettoyer plus tard, après nous avoir sécher et avoir abrillé Eren. Souhaitant à tout prix qu'il se repose enfin.

Je revins moins d'un cinquième de minute plus tard, ayant aisément déniché de quoi nous sécher. M'agenouillant subséquemment devant mon brun alors que je posais l'une des serviettes sur sa tête. Lui faisant délibérément clore les paupières sous le geste précipité de mes mains séchant son cuir chevelu. Glissant après coup l'essuie vers son cou et ses clavicules en terminant plus doucement par son torse quand j'aperçus un faible sourire de remerciement se pointer sur le visage de mon gamin que je me mis à contempler durant un moment. Me ressaisissant néanmoins de nouveau avec empressement. Lui confiant de ce fait la serviette pour qu'il poursuive sur ma lancé alors que je me séchais à mon tour. Retirant précipitamment mon pull qui me collait désagréablement à la peau avant de ne songer à le laisser provisoirement sécher sur le porte-serviette.

« Je jure que si ta fièvre est revenue, ce ne sera pas que ton t-shirt et tes souliers qui prendront le bord. » Je dis d'un ton neutre en constatant la forte pigmentation qui était revenue en force au niveau des joues de mon brun au moment où j'avais retourné la tête dans sa direction. Désirant voir où il en était.

« N-Non... Enfin, je sais p- » Il cessa tout bonnement de parler tandis que je m'inclinais nouvellement à sa hauteur, ramenant une paume contre son front qui semblait moins brûlant. Contrairement à ses pommettes, qui elles, étaient une autre mince affaire. Chose qui me laissa dans incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

 _Nous étions tous deux, torse nu._

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire malicieux suite à cette constatation. Ce qui le fit rapidement détourner les yeux de ma personne, visiblement embarrassé à l'idée que j'ais deviné la cause de sa gêne soudaine.

« Aller, viens. Je dis en répriment un faible rire, me redressant tout en lui tendant les mains de sorte à l'aider à se relever. Faut que tu dormes. » Je lâche avant qu'il n'attrape mollement mes doigts. Manifestement encore affaiblis par les contrecoups de son rhume.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Eren s'était changé sous mes recommandations bien qu'embarrasser par la situation — gêne que j'avais bien évidemment fait abstraction, ne désirant aucunement le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. De peur qu'il ne tourne de l'œil. — et c'était mollement faufiler sous ses couvertures. Chose à laquelle je n'avais guère protesté, ayant parfaitement remarqué les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau.

Je ne fus finalement guère surpris de constater qu'Eren s'était endormi dans la seconde où sa tête c'était posé sur son oreiller. Une vision qui ne put que m'attendrir et échouer à me dissuader de lui embrasser le front.


	7. Chapter 7

Il n'existe aucun mot assez puissant à ma connaissance ayant la capacité de décrire avec exactitude la lenteur dont c'était déroulé cette nuit durant laquelle je n'étais parvenu à fermer l'œil qu'une heure ou deux. Veillant avec précaution à ce que la température d'Eren demeure stable en épongeant quelque peu son front à l'aide d'une débarbouillette fraichement imbibé d'eau froide. Repartant à certaines occasions nettoyer le sol de la salle d'eau tout en ramassant simultanément les habits délaissé au court de notre périple, les faisant rapidement migrer dans le panier à linges sales que j'avais heureusement, aisément repéré.

J'avais bien évidement contacté mon oncle au cours de ces tâches et lui avait expliqué la situation. Omettant volontiers quelques détails de façon à lui éviter de l'inquiétude superflue – comme le lieu où je me trouvais un peu plus tôt, entre autres — J'ai opté pour le mettre au courant du strict minimum. Lui expliquant que j'avais croisé Eren — Kaney l'ayant déjà rencontré à plusieurs occasions alors qu'il venait à la maison — et qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Qu'il avait une forte fièvre et qu'il n'était pas apte à s'occuper de lui-même. Sans compter que son tuteur était absent et que par conséquent, j'avais cru bon de rester chez lui, préférant le tenir à l'œil ce qui avait semblé surprendre mon oncle qui n'était guère accoutumé à ce que je me préoccupe des autres à ce point. Un étonnement auquel je fis cependant abstraction. Je l'avais également informé que je passerai à la maison avant l'école, le lendemain, ne désirant aucunement me coltiner des vêtements humides et crasseux durant l'entièreté de la journée.

Chose faite, j'avais raccroché et m'étais rendu au rez-de-chaussée, nos chaussures et manteaux en mains puis avait déposé les basquets dans l'entrée avant d'accrocher les pardessus sur le porte-manteau, et de verrouiller la porte de la maisonnée au passage. Me dirigeant par la suite vers le salon de sorte à récupérer le verre d'eau vide, préalablement laissé sur la table basse pour aller le nettoyer et le remettre à sa place.

Remontant subséquemment à l'étage afin de regagné la chambre de mon brun avant de m'installer sur sa chaise de bureau que j'avais antérieurement fait rouler jusqu'à son chevet, entourant mes épaules dénudés d'une mince couverture que j'avais précédemment dénichées dans le salon. Débutant de près la surveillance de mon gamin tout au long de la nuit de sorte à pouvoir rapidement intervenir en cas de problème.

Ce fut le chaleureux touché d'une paume contre mon visage qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Me faisant lentement ouvrir les paupières alors que je calais inconsciemment ma joue au creux de la main tendue. La première chose que je distinguais malgré la noirceur de la pièce, faiblement éclairé de la lampe de chevet, fut Eren qui à la croisé de nos regard, retira précipitamment ses doigts. Détournant ses beaux yeux de jade tandis que le rouge reprenait d'assaut ses joues.

« Quelle heure ? » Je demande pour briser son malaise, la voix endormie. Délibérément accoutumé à ce genre de réaction de sa part, bien que je n'y comprenais rien.

Il amena de nouveau ses magnifiques prunelles sur ma personne suite à mon interrogation. Les dirigeant automatiquement à son réveille-matin que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué par la suite.

« 05h37 » Il me murmura d'une faible voix. J'acquiesçais alors que je lutais pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ressentant dorénavant les contres-coups des dernières vingt-quatre heures tandis que je prenais conscience que je n'allais plus tarder à devoir me rendre chez moi pour me changer.

J'avais bien évidemment pensé à emprunter des vêtements à Eren pour me dépanné, mais m'étais rapidement ravisé sachant qu'il était plus grand que moi et que par conséquent, cela ne me ferais pas. Je retins un claquement de langue à ce songe. Bien sûr, je m'étais résolu à lui dérober un jogging pour la nuit, ne supportant pas de ressentir une seule seconde de plus la sensation d'humidité que me procurait ce pantalon trempé, mais il n'était pas question que je me rende à l'école dans l'une de ses tenues appartenant à mon brun. Bien qu'elles fussent fort confortables de par la largeur qu'elles prenaient une fois revêtue sur mon corps.

« Tu devrais te recoucher… » Je dis, toujours de ma voix ensommeillé, me libérant malgré-moi de la plaid afin de me rapprocher de mon gamin pour déposer une paume contre son front de sorte à analyser sa température pour la énième fois de la nuit. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire tressaillir sans pour autant que je n'y porte attention.

« Ta fièvre a baissé. Je constate avec soulagement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te pointe à l'école. Je termine sévèrement.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en me toisant de ses grands yeux verts avant de me questionner sur la présence d'Hannes. J'en déduisis alors qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux tuteur manquant à l'appel.

« Il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir. Je commence mollement. Il a laissé une note sur le comptoir. » Mon brun acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, visiblement habitué à son absence.

« Je… Je suis désolé pour tous les soucis… » Il me lâche finalement d'une voix coupable alors que je me replaçais sur sa chaise, replaçant la couverture sur mes épaules afin d'essayer de profiter encore quelque peu de sa chaleur.

« C'est rien. Je dis en laissant filer un bâillement d'entre mes lèvres. Mais je veux que tu prennes soin de toi à l'avenir. Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance si tu te remmène malade comme un chien ? » Je réplique d'un ton de reproche qui le fit baisser le regard sur ses mains en signe de culpabilité, laissant planer un silence pesant qui perdura quelque instant avant que je ne l'aperçoive entrouvrir les lèvres, me laissant aisément deviner qu'il allait prendre la parole, mais je le devançais.

« Tu n'iras plus seul à ce club. Je dis d'un timbre de voix catégorique qui le fit brusquement relever les yeux dans ma direction dans un soubresaut. Je ne veux pas qu'il se reproduise ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

« Mais Lev- »

« Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je le coupe, voyant son désaccord palpable. Fais comme d'habitude, je me tiendrais au bar avec Mike, mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse là-bas tout seul. » Je termine avec persuasion.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle ! » Il murmure d'une voix ferme, une lueur de crainte combiné à de l'irritation se reflétant derrière ses iris qui me fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa couverture.

Je soupirais un coup tout en me penchant faiblement vers l'avant, courbant le dos tandis que j'appuyais mes coudes sur mes cuisses, ancrant simultanément mes prunelles dans celles d'Eren.

« Gamin. Je poursuis sévèrement. Si je fais ça, c'est pour ta sécurité et rien d'autre. Je veux bien te faire confiance, mais ça me fait grave flipper de te laisser seul là-bas après ce que j'ai vu. »

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, continuant à malmener sa lèvre avec acharnement sous le désarroi. Se questionnant probablement sur s'il devait me laisser faire alors que personnellement, je ne lui laissais clairement pas le choix.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne m'expliqueras certainement pas ce qu'il se passe, comme t'es sacrément borné. Je poursuis sur ma lancée. Mais laisses-moi au moins assurer tes arrières ! » Je désirais tout de même tenter mon possible pour le convaincre.

Il se mit à gigoté suite à mes paroles, se positionnant à tailleur alors qu'il menait subséquemment un poing à ses dents qu'il se mit à mordiller sous de ce qui me paraissait être de l'inquiétude, fixant un point inexistant.

J'inspirais profondément, jurant que je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans son esprit pour qu'il en soit aussi perturbé, avant de m'emparer délicatement de son poignet que j'éloignais doucement de son visage, recouvrant son poing préalablement meurtrie de mes mains. Cherchant simultanément son regard que je parvins heureusement à accrocher.

« C'est simplement pour te protéger… » Je dis calmement, espérant qu'il accepte sans rechigner. ce qui fit revenir le silence durant quelque instant, surplombant la pièce de sa pesanteur.

« De toute façon que je le veuille ou non, tu viendras quand même, je me trompe? » Il répliqua faiblement tout en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens, un sourire résigné ornant ses lèvres.

« Je préfèrerai que tu sois consentant. Je réplique instantanément. Mais oui, je viendrais quand même. » Je réponds finalement sans le quitter des yeux. Pensant qu'il valait mieux être honnête avec lui.

« Dans ce cas… Il soupira de nouveau, fermant les yeux quelque seconde avant de ne les reposer sur ma personne, plus déterminé et stricte que jamais. Tu restes au bar et tu attends que je finisse. Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves. Il m'ordonne sévèrement. Si j'ai des ennuis comme hier, tu fais en sorte d'éloigner les fauteurs de trouble sans attirer l'attention, sans plus. Compris ? Je te veux aussi discret qu'un assassin. » Il me dit d'une voix ferme, le regard laissant transparaître le plus grand sérieux jamais connu chez ce garçon.

« Aussi discret qu'un assassin, ouais c'est compris. » Je réponds, un demi-sourire ornant mes lèvres. Eren était un grand fan d' _Assassin's creed._ Ce qui m'attisa un regard scrutateur de la part de mon brun qui ne put qu'élargir mon sourire malgré-moi.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au cadran qui m'afficha 06h13, ne manquant nullement de me rebuter avant que je ne revienne sur mon gamin qui m'adressais désormais des yeux interrogateurs.

« Je vais devoir y aller, je dois passer chez moi. J'explique afin de le mettre dans la confidence. Il fit un hochement de tête me témoignant sa compréhension. Par contre, toi. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes. Je dis d'un ton ferme, ne laissant passer aucune revendication de sa part. Ça ne te mènera à rien d'amener ton cul au bahut sans être correctement rétabli. Et c'est pareil pour ton travail, c'est clair ? Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te retrouves dans le même état que hier. Je termine en le fusillant du regard, le défiant de contester mes ordres.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles on s'observa mutuellement, plongeant notre regard l'un dans l'autre avant qu'il ne daigne me répondre par l'infirmatif, ne pouvant cependant se résoudre à réprimer un nouveau soupire d'agacement qui ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde.

« J'imagine qu'un seul manquement ne peut pas me faire de mal… Il souffle lassé. Et c'est pas comme si je travaillais aujourd'hui… Enfin, je ne suis pas censé. »

« Je prendrais des notes pour toi, en math. » Je le rassure, ayant parfaitement connaissance de sa difficulté concernant cette matière. Une affirmation qui me suscita un tendre sourire de sa part qui me fit rater un battement.

« Si Mikasa et Armin te questionne sur mon absence, tu peux leur dire que je suis malade, mais que je n'ai rien de grave s'il te plait ? » Il me demande doucement, ce à quoi j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête avant de mollement me relever, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de quitter mon gamin, bien que je le devais. Quand ce dernier me retint de par nos mains toujours connecté. Resserrant davantage sa prise autour de ma peau avant de brusquement la relâcher. Comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de son geste.

Je menai alors nouvellement mon regard sur lui avec curiosité, commençant à le scruter de toute part alors qu'il n'osait plus me regarder en face, ses joues de retour à leur teinte rougeâtre. Une vision qui m'arracha malgré-moi un demi-sourire avant que je ne me résous à déposer ma main gauche sur son épaule de façon à le rapprocher de moi pour me faciliter l'accès à son crâne d'où j'y déposais un doux baiser. Humant librement au passage la douce odeur qui émanait de son cuir chevelu.

« Dors, maintenant. » Je murmure en m'éloignant un minimum afin de pouvoir graver l'image de son expression embarrassé dans mon esprit qui ne put que me satisfaire. Me détachant finalement de lui avant de me retourner pour replacer sa chaise à son bureau, m'emparant subséquemment de la plaid que j'eue dans l'idée de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu prendras un _tylenol_ si tu n'arrives pas à te rendormir. Une autre douche ne te fera pas de mal non plus. Je rajoute. Je te rendrais ton jogging une fois lavé. » Je lui lançais un nouveau regard suite à mes conseilles qui me laissa rapidement distinguer la gêne qui n'avait qu'accru sur son visage, se remémorant probablement la nuit dernière. Mais je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire et parti récupérer mes vêtements dans la salle d'eau, enfilant malgré-moi mon pull encore humide avant de redescendre le palier de la maisonnée. Repliant la plaid que je remis sur le sofa pour ensuite enfiler prestement mes baskets et mon blouson. Passant le pas de la porte après avoir lancé un dernier au revoir à mon gamin.

Ce n'est néanmoins que lorsque j'atteignis la rue, entreprenant de me rendre à mon domicile que je reçu un message de la part d'Eren, me stoppant dans ma démarche sous la surprise.

« Merci… » C'est tout ce que cela disait, et cela en en fut assez pour me procurer un étrange sentiment de bien-être dans la poitrine.

La journée avait été plutôt longue et putainement emmerdante. Hanji et Erwin n'avait cessé de me faire remarquer les cernes de trois kilomètres — selon la binoclarde — qui avaient pris place sous mes yeux dû à cette nuit mouvementé. Ce à quoi j'avais simplement répondu que j'avais mal dormi, ne désirant nullement les impliquer davantage dans la situation qui se trouvait déjà fort compliquée. Une explication qui ne semblait toutefois nullement les convaincre. Ce qui me fit les maudire d'être aussi perspicace, bien que ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

Je me dis sur le coup qu'heureusement que Petra n'était pas revenue me chercher des noises, ne sachant si j'aurai été capable de me contenir à sa venue alors que je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

Quant à Mikasa et Armin, je m'étais résolu à aller les avertir de mon propre chef, ayant naturellement et prestement discerné l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur leur visage vis-à-vis l'absence anormale d'Eren qui leur était jusqu'à présent inconnue. Une action qui m'avait procuré une expression soulagé de la part du blond, mais une panoplie de question provenant de la morveuse. À commencer par comment j'étais au courant de sa situation et pourquoi il ne les avait pas contacté lui-même et plein d'autres conneries les plus agaçantes les unes que les autres. Je pus néanmoins me contenté que le meilleur ami de mon gamin l'ai interrompu sur sa lancée, me remerciant de les avoir tenu au courant, sinon je crois bien que j'aurai commis un meurtre.

Enfin, j'avais passé le midi à me questionner sur ce que faisait mon brun. S'il avait bien dormis et prit un _tylenols_ comme je lui avait conseillé. Si sa fièvre avait descendu davantage et plein d'interrogations dans le même genre qui ne purent me dissuader à lui envoyer un message. Lui demandant si tout allait bien, sous l'œil indiscret de mes meilleurs amis. Un message qui leur éclaira l'esprit en moins de deux par rapport à mon état déplorable. Ce qui avait déclenché la furie qu'était Hanji avant que je ne lui ordonne de se taire tandis que je reçu simultanément une réponse de mon gamin qui m'assurait qu'il se portait mieux. Une affirmation qui me soulagea moindrement alors qu'Hanji me regardait avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles à en effrayer plus d'un.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je traversais le seuil des portes de l'établissement, me faisant faiblement éblouir par la clarté de l'extérieur après avoir quitté mes amis que je reçu un appel de Kaney, me procurant un froncement de sourcils. Sachant qu'il ne me contactait que très rarement à la sortie des classes. Surtout alors que j'allais être à la maison dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Imaginant le pire, Je n'avais guère tardé à répondre, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence.

Je ne pus retenir un claquement de langue agacé suite à sa demande qui n'était autre que de passer prendre une pizza sur le chemin.

« T'es sérieux ? Je dis d'abord, fronçant davantage les sourcils sous sa requête. Pourquoi tu la commande pas ? » Je demande, incrédule.

« Aller Levi, si je la commande, le livreur va se perdre et elle va être froide. Il argumente. En plus c'est sur ton chemin ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je réplique d'un ton amer. C'est pas du tout sur mon chemin, et la pizzeria la plus proche est super loin ! » J'essaye de lui faire entendre raison.

« _C'mon_. Insiste mon oncle. Elle est meilleure là-bas de toute façon. » Il m'implore tout en me disant qu'il me revaudrait ça. Ce qui me fit bruyamment soupirer en guise de résignation pendant que lui me remerciait, conscient de sa victoire.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre quoi que ce soit et raccrochais avant de me mettre en marche vers la pizzeria. Soufflant de lassitude à l'idée que j'allais devoir me coltiner une vingtaine de minute en plus. Décrétant que cette pizza allait devoir être sacrément bonne.

À peine je fusse entré dans la pizzeria que je posais mes yeux sur le menu, ne sachant aucunement combien allait me coûter une pizza pepperoni-fromage-moitié-végétarienne, connaissant parfaitement le culteque portait mon oncle pour les légumes — et j'exagérais à peine. — Ce qui m'incita à poser la question au caissier qui s'excusa promptement, m'expliquant qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose dans l'arrière-boutique. Ce qu'il fit après avoir interpellé un autre employer afin que ce dernier me serve à sa place, le qualifiant de suicidaire au passage. Un surnom qui me laissa perplexe, me procurant simultanément un froncement de sourcils, laissant de ce fait visiblement paraître mon incompréhension vis-à-vis la raison qui pourrait bien se cacher derrière ce surnom sans pour autant que je ne m'attarde davantage sur le sujet. Classant brièvement cette information dans la catégorie "Ce n'est pas mon problème" de mon cerveau tout en reportant mon attention sur le menu surplombant le comptoir de la pizzeria.

« Tu peux bien parler, avec ta tronche de cheval. » S'indigna le remplaçant d'une voix qui capta instantanément mon attention, attirant machinalement mes yeux sur la personne qui se trouvait dorénavant devant moi, le regard posé sur la caisse. Ne m'ayant pas encore jeté un coup d'œil.

« Que désirez-vous command… » Débuta Eren avant que sa voix ne s'estompe d'un coup, se figeant brusquement en réalisant qui se trouvait devant lui alors que je plissais les yeux en croisant les bras contre mon torse. Le choc de le découvrir ici, titulaire d'un second emploi laissant rapidement place à l'agacement qu'il ne soit pas en train de se reposer.


	8. Chapter 8

« Combien d'autres emplois tu me caches, comme ça ? » Je demande sévèrement, le fixant de mon regard perçant alors que j'attendais une réponse franche de sa part. Ce qui lui procura un soubresaut, visiblement ébranlé par le timbre de ma voix qui c'était fait plus rude qu'à l'accoutumé, engendrant de ce fait un court silence que nous passâmes à nous dévisager. Lui n'osant à peine bouger d'un millimètre alors que moi j'étais préoccupé par la possible existence d'un autre job. N'en revenant toujours pas qu'il se coltine tous ces heures de travail en plus de sa scolarité, et ce, malgré son état déplorable.

« Au-Aucun, je- »

« Eren. Je le coupe d'un ton glacial, voyant clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, sa voix à elle seule le trahissant. Combien ? »

Je l'aperçu se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure, ne désirant manifestement pas cracher le morceau, alors qu'il se contentait de m'observer silencieusement, une lueur de crainte se dessinant distinctement dans ses iris à la couleur de joyaux qui me fit froncer les sourcils d'incrédulité.

« Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'ai répondu. » Je persiste sèchement, laissant délibérément paraitre mon agacement tandis que l'inquiétude montait en flèche dans mon esprit, appréhendant sa réponse.

« Qu- Il lâche subitement sous mes propos. Je ne veux p-, tu ne devrais même pas être ici ! » Il me lance durement pendant que son regard glissait de ma personne pour se mettre à examiner nerveusement les alentours, tripotant simultanément du bout des doigts le stylo consacré à inscrire les commandes. Un comportement qui me fit prestement discerner la peur qui habitait mon gamin, me faisant par la même occasion resonger à ce " _Ils_ " qu'il avait accidentellement mentionné lors de notre dispute à l'amphithéâtre avant qu'Eren ne nie catégoriquement avoir laissé ce pronom personnelle filer d'entre ses lèvres.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne m'en avait guère fallut davantage pour que je n'entreprenne de l'imiter dans son geste, suivant son regard avec un intérêt et une curiosité particulière quand ce dernier se mit soudainement à hausser la voix, attirant par conséquent nouvellement mon attention sur sa personne.

« Commis ! Il m'avoue précipitamment, renforçant de ce fait mon froncement de sourcils. Je, je suis commis dans une épicerie le vendredi soir… Il reprit plus calmement, voyant qu'il avait de nouveau mes prunelles posées sur lui. Je remplace Connie pour quelque… temps… »

Sa voix s'était progressivement éteinte en s'apercevant que je restais de marbre, le toisant de part en part alors que lui peinait à soutenir mon regard de ses beaux yeux vert-bleuté d'où je pouvais clairement distinguer un brin d'affolement. Bien que je ne sache en déchiffrer la cause, ce qui m'empêchais par conséquent de le raisonner comme il se le devait et n'eut aucun mal à accroitre mon agacement qui se trouvait déjà fort élevé.

Ce n'est que quelque temps plus tard que je détournais prestement mes iris de sa personne avec irritation, laissant filer un bruyant claquement de langue d'entre mes lèvre alors que je fixais le mur à ma droite d'un mauvais œil, me résignant malgré-moi à lâcher prise. Ce qui ne m'empêcha guère de remarquer le nouveau soubresaut qui parcouru le corps de mon brun sous ce geste qui laissait parfaitement transparaître mon humeur devenue exécrable.

« C'est pas pour longtemps… Il tente de me résonner, la voix hésitante. Juste deux, trois semaines tout ou plus… » Il rajoute, voyant ma réticence suite à ses propos, mais il faut dire qu'il ne fallait pas non plus être devin pour s'apercevoir que cela ne me plaisais pas.

« Si tu as tant besoin d'argent, je vais t'aider. Je lui réponds machinalement, ne supportant pas de le laisser dans ce merdier sans faire mon maximum pour l'en extirper. Je vais me trouver un job et- »

« Non ! Il me coupe prestement avec une panique mal dissimulé qui me fit simultanément reporter le regard sur sa personne, me provoquant un sourcillement d'incompréhension. Non, je ne veux pas. Il reprit plus doucement, s'étant brusquement aperçu qu'il venait d'attirer quelque regard sur nous. S'excusant brièvement auprès des clients avant de poursuivre. Bordel Levi, tu comprends pas que je… Il s'interrompit durant quelque instant, réfléchissant manifestement à ce qu'il allait me dire, ce qui m'agaça.

Je me retenais de ne pas lui fracasser la tête contre le sol, énervé que ce gamin m'accuse de ne rien comprendre alors qu'il ne m'expliquait rien. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer doucement, essayant visiblement tant bien que mal de contenir son irritation sans pour autant décrocher ses yeux de ma personne, me donnant l'impression d'être surveillé, comme s'il avait peur que je ne détourne mes iris de lui ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Écoute, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Il poursuit finalement tout en exerçant de petits gestes sous ses paroles. Je, j'y arrive plutôt bien, j'a- »

« Quand t'aura fini de déblatérer de la merde, tu me tiendra au courant. » Je tranche amèrement son discourt lassant, n'en pouvant plus de le voir ramer pour que je le laisse tranquille. Interpelant à la suite ladite tronche de cheval — qui sursauta sous mon appel — afin de lui réclamer la présence du gérant d'une intonation qui ne tolérerait aucune revendication, et ce, sous la moue offensée de mon gamin que je m'efforçais d'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! S'exclama vainement Eren pendant que son collègue s'affairait à répondre à ma requête, empressant le pas sous la frayeur que lui avait prodigué le timbre glacial de ma voix. Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? » Me demande mon brun d'un ton méfiant que je n'eus aucun remord à ne pas calculer, le laissant se prendre un vent monumental pendant qu'un homme chauve à l'apparence sénile eut l'amabilité de se présenter à nous en compagnie du messager, une gourde dans la main droite.

« Alors, comment puis-je vous aidez, jeune homme ? » Il s'écria d'une voix enjouée, prenant une dernière gorgé de sa boisson tandis que je m'apprêtais à répondre, me faisant néanmoins devancer par Eren qui se mit brièvement à expliquer à son supérieur qu'il avait eu un problème avec la caisse, mais que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Une initiative à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde, sachant pertinemment qu'Eren n'aimait pas mentir, et qui me fit prestement détourner le regard de mon interlocuteur pour zieuter mon gamin d'un air de défit qui lui procura quelque sueur froide, n'osant même croiser mes iris.

« Oui… Il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. » Je confirme tout de même pour le couvrir dans son mensonge tout en continuant de l'observer de manière accusatrice. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au principal concerner qui ne devait visiblement pas s'attendre à ce que je décide d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Mais ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. Je poursuis en reposant mes yeux sur le patron de la pizzeria. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de plus de main-d'œuvre. » Je termine avec sérieux, déclenchant un rire chaleureux chez le vieil homme qui se mit à taper des mains avec entrain.

« Eh bien, je mentirais si je disais avoir un cruel besoin d'employés… Il débuta gaiment avant de brusquement déposer une paume sur l'épaule gauche du châtain à ses côtés, le faisant de nouveau sursauter. Mais il est vrai qu'avoir quelqu'un pour chaperonner ses deux guignols ne serait pas de refus. »

Des paroles qui firent subséquemment tourner la tête aux deux prétendus guignols qui lancèrent un " Quoi ? " en parfaite synchronisation, ne manquant guère de m'attiser un demi-sourire, ayant bien conscience de ma victoire. Quand j'aperçu subitement Eren serrer les poings, une observation face à laquelle je ne sus rester indifférent, mais que je ne pus cependant m'attarder puisque mon futur employeur me tendait la main pour que je la serre, se présentant au nom de Pixis.

« Tu commences demain, 16h30. » Il me dit tout sourire alors que je me présentais à mon tour, procurant de ce fait un ébahissement chez les deux autres qui ne s'attendaient assurément pas à ce que je sois embauché aussi rapidement. Un constat vis-à-vis duquel je fus également surpris, bien que je ne le laisse aucunement paraître.

Ce fut le grognement de frustration émit par mon brun qui détourna nouvellement mon attention, celui-ci se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers l'arrière du restaurant, passant les portes va-et-vient avec brutalité. N'étant manifestement pas satisfait que je sois engagé, bien qu'il n'en restait que sobrement crédible étant donné son attitude infantile.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles j'observais la sortie qu'avait empruntée mon gamin, me questionnant quelque instant sur si je devais aller le rejoindre et tenter de le raisonner ou simplement le laisser seul, respirer un bon coup. Ce à quoi je décidais d'opter pour la seconde option, me disant qu'il devait avoir besoin de réfléchir tranquillement, me contentant par ce fait de simplement reporter mes prunelles grises sur mes interlocuteurs restants qui l'un semblait intrigué par l'attitude d'Eren alors que l'autre en était visiblement amusé.

« Sinon, je poursuis finalement de sorte à détourner leur attention de mon gamin, J'ai une commande à passer. » Je fais remarquer en portant mes yeux sur l'employé restant, l'incitant à se bouger afin qu'il prenne ma commande et ne s'empresse à préparer ce que je lui avais demandé. Le gérant se contentant quant à lui de s'éclipser à l'arrière après m'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, repartant d'où il venait avant que je ne lui retourne la politesse par automatisme.

« Toi et l'autre suicidaire, là. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » M'interrogea soudainement le châtain, désormais de retour derrière la caisse alors qu'il patientait la fin de la cuisson.

Ce qui m'arracha un claquement de langue. À l'entente de ce surnom, mais également vis-à-vis du fait que ce gars tentait de débuter la causette alors que je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre davantage de temps. Sachant que mon oncle devait sagement patienter mon retour pour s'empiffrer et que plus rien ne me retenait ici puisqu'Eren n'allait certainement pas re pointer le bout de son nez avant que je ne sois parti.

« Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? » Je rétorque alors sèchement, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de fournir des informations à quelqu'un qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se présenter. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce surnom de merde que tu lui donne ? » Je poursuis d'un air menaçant.

« Une marque d'affection. » Il me répondit seulement, un sourire ludique ornant ses lèvres, ayant manifestement trouvé la réponse à sa question en voyant ma réaction qui n'était pas des plus détaché, quand nous fûmes soudainement interrompus par le four qui semblait avoir terminé sa cuisson, attirant de cette façon l'attention de l'employé qui revint devant moi quelques minutes plus tard, une boite carrée d'une couleur blanchâtre à la main qu'il déposa sur le comptoir près de la caisse afin de mieux pianoter sur cette dernière.

« Je m'appelle Jean, au fait. Il m'informa finalement alors que je le maudissais de poursuivre la conversation, répondant tout de même d'un simple hochement de tête en guise d'acquiescement avant de payer mon dû et de sortir à l'extérieur, soufflant dans mes mains face au ressentis de la température qui se faisait plus fraîche avec l'heure. Quand je sentis une vibration dans ma poche arrière, m'apprenant que je venais de recevoir un message.

« Probablement Kaney. » Je me dis sur le coup en m'emparant nonchalamment de mon cellulaire, sachant qu'il était de nature mère poule et que par conséquent, il devait s'inquiéter que je ne sois pas encore rentré. Quelle n'avait cependant pas été ma surprise de constater qu'il ne s'agissait guère de lui, mais d'Eren.

« _On en reparlera demain, fais attention._ »

Je fronçais prestement les sourcils à la lecture de cette mise en garde, fixant l'écran du combiné alors que je cessais simultanément ma démarche. Tentant de me concentrer un minimum sur la signification que pouvait bien avoir ce texto quand mon regard fut attiré vers une voiture de couleur noire aux vitres teinté, garée devant le lieu de travail de mon brun, d'où même je me trouvais il y a encore quelque mètre de distance.

Je n'eus aucun mal à discerner un homme se trouvant au volant, me dévisageant d'un regard scrutateur que je soutins avec attention avant qu'il ne brise subitement le contact visuel, jetant sa cigarette préalablement consumé sur le parterre de la rue, et ne remonte sa fenêtre pour démarrer sa bagnole à la suite. Sortant précipitamment de mon champ de vision, me laissant cloué sur place, sceptique.

« Faire attention, hein ? » Je murmurais dans ma barbe, laissant encore quelques instants mon regard posé sur la place de parking précédemment occupé par cette voiture avant de ne me résoudre à reprendre mon chemin là où je l'avais laissé. Prenant tout de même la peine de répondre à mon gamin, de façon à lui témoigner que j'avais vu son message.

À peine je passais le pas de la porte que je me fis abordé par mon oncle qui se mit à me questionner sur comment cela c'était passé, pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps et tout un tas d'autres questions foireuses qui me laissèrent suspicieux, constatant qu'il n'avait aucunement cherché à aborder le sujet de la pizza en tant que telle, sur sa température, le coût ou encore sur si j'avais bien pensé à prendre moitié végétarienne.

« T'étais au courant, c'est ça ? » Je lui lance de but en blanc tout en détournant légèrement le menton, plissant les yeux avec méfiance, ne voyant aucune autre alternative expliquant son comportement. Ayant parfaitement conscience qu'en temps normal il se serait simplement contenté de m'arracher la boite des mains tout en me remerciant brièvement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre après le repas.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Il me répond innocemment, un sourire sournois placardé sur le visage qui m'arracha un faible rictus de satisfaction, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait.

« Merci… » Je lui réponds alors simplement, conscient que je n'aurai probablement jamais su qu'Eren avait un second emploi sans son intervention. Ce qui sembla surprendre mon oncle qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à des remerciements de ma part, étant accoutumé à mon tempérament abject.

« J'ai seulement aperçu Eren hier soir alors que je passais me prendre de quoi manger, en revenant du boulot. Il commence tranquillement en guise d'explication, ne faisant faire qu'un tour à mon sang. Je me suis d'abord dis que tu devais être au courant, mais j'ai cru comprendre que non quand tu m'as appelé la nuit dernière. » Il se justifia, me provoquant un claquement de langue sous l'agacement qui me prenait subitement à l'entente de ses paroles, éveillant de ce fait une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard de mon tuteur vis-à-vis laquelle je ne pris cependant aucune attention, trop préoccupé par le comportement de mon gamin qui se faisait irraisonnable. Pensant qu'il pouvait bien être fiévreux s'il s'imposait plusieurs chiffres, appartenant à deux boulots différents dans la même soirée en plus des cours.

Quand une nouvelle vibration se fit ressentir dans ma poche, détournant par conséquent mon attention de Kaney — qui n'était plus vraiment porté vers lui — pour la mener sur mon cellulaire, allumant précipitamment l'écran tandis que mon tuteur s'emparait de la pizza, partant préparer les assiettes.

« _T'es bien rentré ?_ » Affichait l'appareil, me procurant un nouveau froncement de sourcils alors que je me questionnais sur ce qui pouvait bien inciter mon gamin à me poser la question, sachant que cela ne pouvait être dans le but de commencer une quelconque conversation banale de soirée.

« _T'inquiète._ » Je pianote rapidement sur mon clavier, ayant le sentiment qu'il m'avait envoyé ce message dans l'intérêt de se rassurer, une impression qui m'inquiéta sobrement.

Une réponse suite à laquelle je n'eus bien évidement aucun retour.

Le diner se déroula dans le plus grand calme, tous deux installé devant la télé à regarder un quelconque film d'horreur sur Netflix qui contre toute attente se montrait plutôt pas mal. Je me surpris toutefois à sourire alors que j'eus une pensée pour Eren qui se serait assurément caché derrière moi s'il avait été présent, n'étant aucunement fan de ce genre de trailer. Un rictus qui dû me faire paraître pour un psychopathe quand on s'aperçoit qu'une jeune fille brune — et foutrement idiote, on s'entend — venait de s'éclater la gueule sur le sol dans sa fuite, se faisant rapidement attraper les chevilles avant de se faire trainer dans le sous-sol de la maison hantée dans un cri strident.

Un soupir m'avait néanmoins échappé alors que l'adolescente à l'écran venait de se faire tordre le cou violemment. Je m'ennuyais des soirées popcorns que nous organisions Eren et moi alors que Kaney travaillait nonchalamment sur son ordinateur, portant néanmoins quelque coup d'œil au film lorsqu'il entendait mon gamin hurler, se cachant les yeux derrière ses mains qui laissait malgré tout paraître quelques failles sous la curiosité qui se faisait malgré lui plus importante, ou lorsqu'il riait de bon cœur devant une scène humoristique.

Je fus néanmoins sorti de mes songes par mon oncle qui venait de mettre en pause le long-métrage, ayant manifestement remarqué que je n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention. Il se mit à me questionner sur ce qui n'allait pas, m'arrachant un second soupir, ne sachant comment lui expliquer. Et surtout _quoi_ lui expliquer.

« Ça à un rapport avec Eren ? » Il demande soucieux, me figeant sur place tandis que je cessais inconsciemment de respirer sous la perspicacité de mon tuteur qui se faisait toujours aussi terrifiante.

« Ça va pas très bien ces derniers temps. » Je dis seulement en guise de réponse, ne me voyant nullement lui avouer que la personne que j'aimais — soit Eren, un homme — semblait se trouver dans la merde et qu'elle passait son temps à travailler puisqu'elle avait un cruel besoin d'argent pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Sans compter que l'un de ses travails consistait à être strip-teaseur dans une boite de nuit et que par conséquent tout pouvait arriver.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Poursuivit mon oncle, les sourcils froncé d'incompréhension me faisant retenir un claquement de langue, ne désirant aucunement lui mentir.

« C'es- » Je débutais avant de me faire couper la parole par mon cellulaire qui se mit à vibrer de façon constante, me désignant de ce fait que je recevais un appel, ce qui me fit tourner la tête en direction de l'appareil qui se trouvait désormais sur la table basse avant que je ne m'en empare tranquillement. Pensant sur le coup qu'il ne valait pas la peine que je me précipite pour répondre à de ce qui allait sans doute s'adonner être Hanji ou Erwin. Les remerciant cependant mentalement de me tirer de cette conversation fort délicate, quand je m'aperçus subitement qu'il ne s'agissait guère de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mais d'Eren. Lui qui c'était enfuis sans me lancer un au revoir, submergé par l'agacement que je me refuse à lui obéir et à le laisser tranquille et qui ne m'avait d'ailleurs, toujours pas répondu.

Je fronçais les sourcils dû à ce comportement incompréhensible qui était le sien malgré le fait que je m'empressais de répondre. Lançant préalablement un regard à mon tuteur afin de l'avertir que j'allais devoir prendre l'appel — ce qu'il comprit, m'adressant un hochement de tête en guise de réponse avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller faire la vaisselle, décidant de me laisser seul. — Une intention qui fut très appréciée puisqu'à peine je portais le téléphone à mon oreille, articulant un simple " Allo " que je me fis agresser par mon brun.

« Bordel, mais ça te tente pas de me répondre quand je t'envoie un message ?! » Il me cri la voix tremblante, mais laissant clairement transparaître sa colère qui amplifia mon froncement de sourcil.

« De quoi tu… Je t'ais répondu. C'est toi qui ne m'as rien envoyé en retour. » Je lâche sur la défensive, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation.

« Eh bien j'te confirme que je n'ai rien reçu ! » Il s'emporte davantage, semblant se déplacer sous l'affolement, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre ma confusion.

« Attend. » Je lui dis donc prestement, ayant dans l'idée de partir examiner notre conversation électronique, désirant vérifier ses dires avant de finalement échapper un faible « Ah. » Constatant que je n'avais pas appuyé sur « envoyer » ou alors que je n'avais pas bien pesé.

« C'est ma faute. Je l'informe rapidement après avoir recoller le combiné contre mon oreille. J'ai pas appuyé correctement sur envoyer. » Je termine avec culpabilité en réalisant dans quel état je l'avais inconsciemment mis.

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça ! Je, j'ai cru que… Bye. » Il raccroche après avoir lâché un grognement de mécontentement, ne me laissant même pas le temps de rétorqué quoi que ce soit. Ce qui me plongea dans une forte colère alors que je ramenais l'appareil devant moi pour fixer l'identifiant de mon gamin d'un mauvais œil, me retenant de broyer mon cellulaire sous le ressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me questionne tout bonnement mon oncle en revenant dans le salon, m'observant avec incompréhension, un torchon et une serviette à la main.

« Rien. Je réponds frustré. Jm'en vais chez Erwin. » Je l'informe plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu. Enfilant prestement mon manteau et mes baskets avant de tout de même lui lancer un au revoir et de claquer la porte de la maisonnée, m'emparant subséquemment d'une cigarette que je glissais entre mes lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

J'aperçu mon gamin tressaillir violemment alors que je laissais bruyamment tomber mon plateau-repas en face de sa personne, l'incitant par conséquent prestement à remonter les yeux dans ma direction tandis que je m'asseyais nonchalamment à sa table, le dévisageant d'un regard impassible durant un certain laps de temps, ne sachant par où commencer.

« T'as intérêt à reposer ton joli p'tit cul sur cette saloperie de chaise avant que je ne m'énerve davantage. » Je l'averti cependant d'un ton tranchant, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, désirant visiblement me fuir une seconde fois.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes, songeant probablement aux mots que j'avais employés pour l'inciter à se rasseoir, avant que mon brun ne se reprenne soudainement, laissant subséquemment raisonner un grognement d'insatisfaction avant qu'il n'opte à m'obéir, pour une fois décidé à suivre son instinct de survie.

« Écoutes… »

«Non, toi écoutes. Je le coupe sèchement, le faisant brusquement se tendre au son de ma voix. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces cachotteries et de ton putain de comportement incompréhensible. » Je lui dis sur un ton de reproche, lui procurant un froncement de sourcils alors qu'il n'avait en aucun cas décroché ses iris des miennes.

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je t'avais demandé de comprendre. Il me rétorque assez froidement, l'agacement ayant prestement pris d'assaut ses yeux verts forêt. Et puis t'avais qu'à répondre à ton putain de portable. » Il termine en ramenant son attention sur son plat, soutenant son crâne d'une main alors que l'autre remuait mollement la nourriture dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette, me faisant froncer les sourcils à mon tour.

« _Oi_. Je réplique sévèrement en me rapprochant simultanément de la table, provoquant un frisson sur l'épiderme de mon brun que je ne lâchais pas d'une semelle. Si t'aurai appelé en premier lieu, t'aurai rapidement vu que j'allais bien et tu te serais pas inquiété comme un malade. » Je fais remarquer.

« Je ne me suis pas inquiété tant qu- »

« Eren. » Je coupe court à ce mensonge aussi gros que la terre, une aura menaçante englobant momentanément mon être sous l'agacement qu'il persiste à vouloir me berner.

Il arbora une expression tendue suite à l'entente de son prénom, débutant inconsciemment à maltraiter sa lèvre, comme s'il venait d'être surpris en fragrant délit, ses iris obstinément planté sur le pâté que regorgeait son plat, encore intacte par son manque d'appétit.

Eren savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas dupe, un seul regard de sa part pouvait m'en dire énormément sur son ressentie et il en était parfaitement conscient, ce qui devait dans un sens lui être fort désagréable.

Néanmoins, je n'en avais que faire et persistais à le toiser durant quelques instants, déterminé à décryptée chacune de ses moindres réactions, quand je dû finalement me résoudre à lâcher prise, soupirant lourdement tout en reposant mon dos contre le dossier de la chaise appartenant au self, Faisant par conséquent sourciller mon vis-à-vis.

« Ça un rapport avec la voiture noir qui était stationnée devant la pizzeria ? » Je lâche finalement, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait sans nul doute y avoir une étroite liaison entre cette bagnole que j'avais aperçue hier soir et les agissements de mon gamin.

Ce qui, sans le moindre étonnement de ma part, figea Eren sur place alors qu'il resserrait inconsciemment sa prise autour de son ustensile, écarquillant sobrement les yeux à l'entente de mes propos.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupire face à ces prunelles qui se présentaient aussi lisibles qu'un livre ouvert, mais qui ne me permettait guère de déchiffrer la cause exacte se dissimulant derrière cette attitude.

« Bordel Eren, dans quel merdier tu t'ais gouré… ? » Je réplique mollement, réalisant à peu près l'ampleur de la situation, quand mon brun délaissa soudainement son plat du regard afin de poser ses magnifiques billes vertes sur ma personne, une expression ébahis fusionnée à de l'irritation placardée sur le visage.

« Je ne me suis gouré dans rien du tout… ! » Il se défend d'une voix assurée, me laissant néanmoins toujours en proie de doutes, ce qui m'incita malgré-moi à l'interpeler une seconde fois, désirant m'assurer qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, bien que tout portait à croire que oui.

« Je te dis que j'y suis pour rien ! » Il me dit en haussant la voix, laissant brusquement tomber sa fourchette dans un éclat sonore avant de ne brutalement percuter la table de son poing sous le ressentiment, ayant par conséquent l'effet d'attirer quelques coups d'œil indiscrets sur notre duo auxquels je m'empressais de répondre de mon regard le plus sombre, de façon à ce qu'ils retournent prestement à leurs occupations. Revenant subséquemment sur mon gamin qui me regardait désormais les yeux larmoyants, me déclenchent instantanément un pincement au cœur.

« J'ai rien fait… Il souffle faiblement d'un ton tremblant. Je te jure que j'ai rien fait… » Il me répète, le visage déformé par la tristesse et les mains tremblantes, une vision qui ne put m'empêcher de mener délicatement une paume sur son poing, dorénavant relâché sous l'émotion.

« C'est bon gamin, je te crois … Je lui réponds doucement, ancrant du même pas mon regard dans le sien. Ça va aller. »

À peine nous franchissions le seuil de la porte de la pizzeria, Eren et moi, que nous fûmes prestement demandés en renfort auprès des fourneaux ainsi que des caisses par Jean et Pixis, visiblement débordés sous la panoplie de clients qui, d'un même avis, semblaient s'être mis d'accord au fait qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée idéal pour se goinfrer de malbouffe.

Une projection qui n'eut aucun mal à me faire sourciller tandis que mon gamin, quant à lui, semblait plus que déterminé à se débarrasser de tous ces clients en moins de deux.

J'eus tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que les doigts de mon brun frôlèrent mon épiderme avant de brusquement s'emparer de ma main et de m'entrainer derrière le comptoir, me procurant de ce fait une sensation de picotement au niveau de nos mains entrelacés.

« Les garçons, il me faut quelqu'un aux caisses avec Kirschtein et quelqu'un en arrière avec moi, et que ça saute. » Nous dit le gérant, son air plaisantin laissant momentanément place au plus grand sérieux alors que de son côté, Eren brisait le contact nous reliant, me laissant malgré-moi un sentiment de manque dans la poitrine.

« Je vais prendre la caisse ! » Déclara subséquemment mon brun, le visage tourné dans ma direction afin de voir si cela me convenais, ce à quoi je répondis d'un simple hochement de tête avant partir rejoindre le patron derrière les fourneaux. Bien qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'immisçait peu à peu au creux de mon être.

La soirée se passa plutôt rapidement en dépit de tout ce sale boulot dont nous écopions par la faute de ces satanés clients qui n'en finissaient plus d'augmenter en nombre au fil des minutes. On m'apprit comment me servir du four ainsi que de la friteuse — machines submergées par les germes et le gras — qui n'avaient eu aucun mal à m'arracher une grimace de dégoût sous l'œil attentif de mon gamin qui lui de son côté, avait eu peine à réprimer quelques éclats de rire malgré le regard menaçant que j'avais pu lui adresser.

Les heures s'écoulaient tranquillement, le _rush_ s'étant moindrement atténué. Les commandes allaient et venaient de bon train, si bien que le gérant nous avait soudainement faussé compagnie, se réfugiant dans son bureau alors qu'il nous jugeait capable de nous débrouiller seul pour la suite des événements. Quand Eren était spontanément venu me demander de le remplacer durant quelques instants à la caisse sous prétexte de vouloir faire un tour aux chiottes. Une requête qui ne m'avait d'abord rien auguré de bon sans pour autant que je ne puisse mettre le doigt sur la raison de ce ressenti, mais vis-à-vis de laquelle je m'étais néanmoins résolu à répondre par l'affirmatif, sachant que ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais empêcher mon gamin d'aller chier pour un vulgaire mauvais pressentiment. L'avertissant néanmoins de se magner le cul puisque je n'avais pas encore assimilé la totalité des fonctions propre à l'appareil de comptabilité.

Un avertissement sous lequel il s'était empressé de me répondre d'un distrait hochement de tête avant de nerveusement se diriger en direction de la salle d'eau. Ce qui m'avait instantanément fait froncer les sourcils, intensifiant simultanément cette sensation de mal-être inconnue au creux de mon estomac, mais à face laquelle je n'avais malencontreusement pu prêter davantage d'attention ne serait-ce que de par la multitude de clients qui se trouvaient dorénavant devant ma personne, me citant frénétiquement leurs commandes.

Néanmoins, eh bien que cela en infectait faiblement mon travail, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'expression tendu qu'avait inconsciemment arborée mon brun un peu plus tôt, comme si quelque chose m'incitait à aller voir ce qui prenait autant de temps à Eren, qui n'était toujours pas revenu au bout d'une quinzaine de minute.

« _Oi_ , Kirschtein. J'interpelai l'autre employé alors que je rendais sa monnaie à une vieille dame. Eren n'est toujours pas revenu ? Je le questionne, désirant m'assuré que mes inquiétudes étaient fondées avant de ne quitter mon poste.

« Il est parti quelque part ? » Répondit seulement le cheval, m'arrachant par conséquent un bruyant claquement de langue sous l'agacement que m'engendrait l'ignorance de mon collègue, lui procurant un fort soubresaut avant que je ne décide d'aller voir où en était mon brun, laissant le châtain à la merci des quelques clients restant sans le moindre remords. L'informant cependant que j'allais rapidement revenir, une fois m'être assuré que tout allait bien du côté d'Eren. Sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais m'absenter trop longtemps alors qu'il s'agissait de ma première journée de boulot.

Ce ne fut sans grande surprise que je constatais la non-présence de mon gamin dans la toilette des hommes, bien que cela me provoqua toutefois un froncement de sourcils, ne l'ayant en aucun cas aperçu s'éclipser en douce. Sans compter que je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne se permettrait une pause sous aucun prétexte, dû à son esprit travailleur, mais également à son problème financier.

Je sortais donc de la salle d'eau, ayant parfaitement conscience que cela ne me menais à rien de rester planté comme un con au beau milieu des toilettes, quand mon regard fut inconsciemment attiré vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, me faisant simultanément remarquer la présence de cette même bagnole teintée de noir qui avait été le sujet de notre discussion pas plus tard que ce matin.

Je passais quelques instants à l'observer d'un air suspicieux, ne sachant comment interpréter cette constatation, quand je m'aperçu brusquement de l'absence d'un quelconque conducteur. Ce qui ne manqua nullement d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur tandis que la peur me prenait brusquement au ventre, ne s'empêchant de me faire imaginer les pires scénarios envisageables alors que Jean, prêt des fourneaux, me zieutait d'un regard interrogateur. Se demandant assurément ce qui pouvait bien me prendre de scruter la pizzeria de fond en comble tout en détaillant chacun de ses occupants.

« Alors, comment il va Eren ? » Il crut bon de me questionner, me faisant instantanément écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il venait inconsciemment de me confirmer les soupçons qui me pesaient depuis maintenant quelques secondes concernant la non-présence d'Eren à l'intérieur de la pizzeria.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne m'en avait guère fallu davantage pour que je n'envisage d'emprunter la porte arrière du restaurant, délaissant de nouveau le châtain malgré son incompréhension afin de me précipiter vers l'extérieur, me disant qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que mon gamin s'y trouve en compagnie de l'un de ces malfrats.

« On en a rien à foutre que tu _boss_ comme un malade ! Maugréa un homme de sa voix bourrue alors que je posais la main sur la barre d'appui de la fameuse porte, décidant néanmoins de tendre l'oreille avant de faire quoi que ce soit, de façon à en apprendre davantage sur la situation d'Eren. Tu vas ramasser cet argent, et plus vite que ça si tu veux pas en subir les conséquences ! »

Seul un silence s'était présenté suite aux paroles du gaillard, me laissant aisément discerner l'état psychologique de mon brun qui m'inquiétait, sans pour autant que je ne m'autorise à bouger le petit doigt, me mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure afin de me contenir alors que je patientais de voir la tournure des prochains évènements. D'une part car bien que ça me foutait en rogne de l'avouer, cela ne me regardait pas, mais également puisque rien ne nécessitait mon intervention pour le moment.

« Tu m'entends, sale morve- » Explosa le malfaisant avant que je n'ouvre brutalement la porte, fixant le _vieux_ d'un mauvais œil tandis qu'il agrippait sauvagement le col de mon gamin, qui quant à lui, tentait vainement de s'extirper de l'emprise de l'homme.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Je demande d'un timbre de voix aussi glacial que l'océan atlantique, attirant aussitôt l'attention de mon brun qui me dévisagea avec affolement avant de ne retourner son regard dans la direction de son agresseur qui le laissa violemment tomber au sol dans un claquement de langue procuré par l'agacement de s'être fait surprendre en pleine agression.

« Ça sera pas nécessaire, merci. Commença l'homme d'un air hargneux avant de ne reporter son attention sur Eren. Toi, t'as intérêt à trouver une solution. » Il le menaça sombrement alors que mon gamin ne se contentait que d'hocher frénétiquement la tête, le regard cloué au sol et le corps tremblant dû à l'émotion.

Une vision qui fit bien rire le malfaiteur devant lui avant que son hilarité ne s'estompe tout bonnement en reposant ses yeux rieurs sur ma personne, laissant subséquemment se dessiner un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il me dévisageait de tout mon long, tournant postérieurement les talons avant de partir rejoindre sa voiture qu'il démarra pour à la suite filer à tout allure, nous laissant seuls.

« Eren, ça va ? Je demande aussitôt la bagnole hors de mon champ de vision, m'agenouillant prestement à son chevet tout en lui saisissant précautionneusement l'épaule, cherchant furtivement son regard des yeux. Gamin ? » J'insiste doucement, essayant de capter son attention qui me fut consacré dans la seconde, me laissant de ce fait subitement percevoir ses prunelles exorbitées sous l'état de choc avant que mon brun ne me repousse violemment, me laissant par conséquent dans l'incompréhension la plus total.

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi ton putain de délire, là ?! Je lâche spontanément, énervé de me retrouver ainsi sur le sol alors que je souhaitais seulement m'assurer de son état. Le fixant durant quelques instants de mon regard orageux avant de claquer de la langue, purement agacé puis de me remettre sur mes pieds pour lui tourner les dos, le cœur serré. Si tu vas bien alors grouilles ton cul. Faut qu'on retourne bosser. » Je termine sèchement tout en empoignant la poignée de la porte de secourt, quand une main me retint précipitamment, agrippant faiblement mon sweatshirt. Ce qui me fit soupirer, songeant que je ne savais définitivement pas ce que voulait mon brun, mais qui ne m'empêcha pas pour autant de me retourner face à lui, le prenant doucement dans mes bras dans une étreinte réconfortante, autant pour lui que pour moi.

« Tu m'as fait peur… » Je lui susurre à l'oreille, resserrant ma prise autour de son cou alors que mon gamin se décidait enfin à répondre à mon accolade, froissant tendrement mon sweat tout en réfugiant son nez dans mon col, ne manquant guère de me procurer un somptueux frisson.

« Même chose que d'habitude ? » Me questionna Mike, le barman, alors que je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir à mon siège habituel, situé en plein centre de l'angle droit que formait le bar à boisson. Lieu le mieux établi pour ainsi me permettre de surveiller les moindres déplacements de mon brun, qui d'ailleurs, venait tout juste de me fausser compagnie de sorte à se faufiler dans les vestiaires.

« Ouais, comme d'hab' » Je réponds seulement, jetant un œil distrait à la porte que venait d'emprunter Eren. Un passage que l'un de ces putains de pervers avait tenter de traverser il y a de cela quelques jours avant que je ne l'eus brusquement intercepté, le confiant subséquemment aux agents de sécurité qui n'étaient pas fichu de faire leur saloperie de boulot correctement.

« Voilà, un _porn star_ fraichement concocté. » Répliqua instantanément le blond après quelques secondes de préparation tandis que je m'emparais nonchalamment de la boisson, lui offrant un signe de tête en guise de remercîment ainsi qu'un pourboire.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais débuté à escorter mon gamin, trois pour être exacte — si l'on ne comptait pas la fois où je l'avais surpris en train de se faire agresser ouvertement par un espèce de connard — et tout se passait relativement bien. Mike m'avait d'ailleurs fait part de son soulagement à l'égard de ma présence constante au club, m'avouant préalablement s'inquiéter pour le brun avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Une révélation qui m'avait sobrement apaisé, comprenant qu'Eren pouvait compter sur quelqu'un comme Mike s'il advenait à ce que je sois absent pour je ne sais quel raison.

« Tiens, ton petit-ami entre sur scène. » Déclara le plus grand, me faisant rater un battement. Ce n'était en aucun cas lié à l'entrée de mon gamin — que j'avais d'ores et déjà remarqué, ne l'ayant pas lâché d'une semelle — mais plutôt au terme qu'avait emprunté le barman pour le discerner.

« On ne sort pas ensemble. » Je dis d'une voix morne, faisant froncer les sourcils à mon interlocuteur alors que je surveillais toujours mon brun du coin de l'œil qui venait tout juste d'exécuté l'un de ses habituels mouvements foutrement sexy.

« Pourquoi ? Questionna l'employé de minuit. Vous semblez clairement fait l'un pour l'autre. Je perçois la douce odeur de l'amour flotter entre vous deux. » Il explique le plus sérieusement du monde tout en reniflant l'air alors que je prenais une gorgé de ma boisson, malgré-moi accoutumé à ce genre de comportement venant de la part du blond.

« C'est compliqué… » Je dis seulement dans un soupire, appuyant ma tête sur l'une de mes mains alors que je dirigeais l'intégral de mon attention sur mon brun qui, m'apercevant, m'accorda un faible sourire auquel je répondis instantanément.

« L'amour, j'ai dit. » Souffla le barman, amusé, avant qu'il n'eût dû se résoudre à partir servir d'autres clients, me laissant par conséquent réfléchir tranquillement à la relation que j'entretenais avec le danseur, au fait que nous avions brièvement conscience de ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, mais également au fait que mon gamin persistait à me repousser pour des raison qu'il ne voulait guère m'expliquer. Ce qui avait le don de m'agacer tout autant que cela parvenait à me blesser.

Nous n'avions pas reparlée de ce qui s'était déroulé l'autre soir ni de l'étreinte que nous avions échangée sous le coup de l'émotion, mais quelque chose me disait qu'Eren ferait tout pour éviter le sujet. Ce qui ne faisait que m'agacer davantage, bien que je fusse celui qui en avait conclu cela. Cependant, et j'en étais plutôt heureux, mon gamin ne m'évitait plus au lycée. Nous passions même le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, sous le regard surpris des autres élèves. Par-dessus tout Hanji et Erwin — qui m'avaient bien évidemment demandé des explications, ne pouvant toutefois aucunement cacher leur réjouissance face au fait que je sois en de nouveau en bon terme avec Eren — mais également et surtout Armin et Mikasa qui semblaient ébahis que je puisse tenir compagnie à leur meilleur ami alors qu'eux ne le pouvaient toujours pas. Eren les fuyant comme la peste, bien que je voyais que cela l'affectait énormément d'agir de la sorte.

« On y va ? » Me questionna mollement Eren alors qu'il se tenait dorénavant devant moi, bâillant aux corneilles. Ce à quoi je répondis d'un simple hochement de tête, me relevant après avoir brièvement salué Mike d'un revers de la main, comme à mon habitude, pour ainsi suivre mon brun vers la sortie. Débutant sans attendre la route vers la maisonnée de mon gamin que je raccompagnais depuis quelques jours déjà. N'étant aucunement apte à le laisser rentrer seul après ce qui s'était déroulé à la pizzeria. Une décision qui n'avait guère enchanté Eren, bien que je ne lui avais clairement pas laissé le choix, me refusant à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Ce qui expliquait que nous étions désormais là, tous deux déambulant dans la noirceur de la nuit faiblement éclairé par la lueur des quelques lampadaires présents alors que nous nous dirigions vers son domicile dans le plus grand des calmes, nous contentant de suivre le chemin. Quand un bâillement, que je couvrais d'un revers de la main par automatisme, eut franchis la barrière de mes lèvres, attirant par conséquent l'attention d'Eren sur ma personne.

« Je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis… » Il souffla finalement après quelques instants à me détailler du regard, de la tristesse accaparant ses iris de couleur jade qu'il s'empressa de détourner, tentant vainement de replacer son écharpe au passage.

« T'en fait pas pour ça. Je réponds aussitôt dans un soupire, fatigué de l'entendre s'excuser alors que j'étais celui qui m'étais engagé à tout faire pour l'aider.

« Je sais, mais j- »

« Eren. Je le coupe alors doucement, cessant ma marche. Ce qui le fit s'arrêter à son tour tandis qu'il reportait son regard sur ma personne, se mordant discrètement la lèvre sous l'appréhension. C'est moi qui ai décidé de t'aider, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. » Je termine plus fermement, le faisant aussitôt baisser les yeux au le sol avant que je ne décide de poursuivre le chemin vers sa résidence, lui saisissant tendrement la main alors que je passais à ses côtés. Un geste auquel il ne fit étonnamment aucune objection, resserrant même la poigne autour de ma main, alors qu'il menait ses autres doigts à son foulard pour couvrir son nez de la fraicheur de la nuit, m'arrachant de ce fait un demi-sourire.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à destination que nous nous figeâmes sur place, constatant que la porte de la demeure se trouvait entrouverte alors que sa serrure en était complètement fracassée. Un seul regard porté sur mon brun me suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était pas normal avant que ce dernier ne resserre peu à peu sa prise sur ma main.


	10. Chapter 10

Nous étions tous deux demeurés sous le porche alors que j'avais précautionneusement repoussé le battant, engendrant par ce fait le grincement strident des gonds* de la porte qui ne s'était nullement gêné pour nous procurer un sentiment d'effroi. Précédant la vue sur le rez de chaussée de la maisonnée qui se trouvait dorénavant plongé dans une atmosphère méconnaissable, sans pour autant réussir à me dissuader de faire un premier pas à l'intérieur — Question de m'assurer que l'intrus ne s'y trouvait plus — quand Eren me retins promptement par la main, m'incitant conséquemment à ramener mon attention sur son beau visage qui n'arborait désormais plus qu'angoisse et appréhension. Une constatation qui me fit aussitôt revenir sur ma décision, ne désirant aucunement amplifier ses inquiétudes, avant que je ne songe en retour à contacter la police, croyant décidément préférable de s'en remettre aux autorités pour violation de domicile.

Seulement la simple vision de mon cellulaire en avait été suffisant pour que mon gamin ne se braque en un instant, me donnant simultanément l'impression que la soudaine apparition de l'appareil lui était nuisible, qu'elle ne lui augurait rien de bon malgré que je ne désirais que ce qu'on nous vienne en aide. Une initiative qui n'avait manifestement pas plus à mon brun qui s'était subséquemment empressé de poser l'une de ses paumes sur le portable, m'interrompant par conséquent dans la composition du numéro d'urgence tandis qu'il éloignait le dispositif de communication de mon visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Il me questionna d'une intonation accusatrice, m'adressant un regard affolé qui me fit instantanément froncer les sourcils.

« J'appelle la police ? » Je lui rétorque comme si c'était l'évidence même, poursuivant notre échange visuel alors qu'il me dévisageait silencieusement, me laissant aisément deviner qu'il réfléchissait. Eren ayant cette particularité de se servir du silence lorsque la situation lui exigeait réflexion. Ce qui, mine de rien, pouvait parfois se montrer particulièrement agaçant.

Il généra malgré tout une plus ample pression sur ma main qui se trouvait toujours entrelacé à la sienne, avant de ne finalement me rétorquer que " Je ne pouvais pas ". Il s'était montré bref, mais ferme. Comme s'il avait prudemment choisis ses mots, que c'était tout ce qu'il était parvenu à formuler, renforçant ainsi mon incompréhension.

« Comment ça, " je peux p- " »

« Tu peux pas, c'est tout ! » Il me coupe précipitamment tout en haussant faiblement la voix, me faisant instantanément plisser les yeux suite à ce manque de répartie palpable avant que je ne laisse ultérieurement filer un claquement de langue d'entre mes lèvres dû à l'agacement. Détournant subséquemment mes iris orageuses de sa personne pour ainsi les reporters sur ce couloir qui s'adonnait être la source de tout ce contre temps.

« Alors on va devoir rentrer. » Je lui fais remarquer tout en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération que je ne pus contenir, conscient de cette perte de temps dont nous étions tous deux victimes par la faute de ses jérémiades. Quand mon gamin se remit instantanément à protester, provocant de ce fait la pulsation d'une veine bien en évidence sur mon front.

« C'est soit nous, soit les flics. Je lui réplique alors à bout de nerfs, bien que plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai souhaité. Décides. » Je termine tout de même en le toisant de mes prunelles scrutatrices.

Ce à quoi je n'eus comme réponse qu'un simple soupire de résignation de sa part avant qu'il ne délaisse tout bonnement mon cellulaire, pour subséquemment mener sa main libre à son cuir chevelu afin d'entrainer ses fines mèches brunes vers le sommet de son crâne qui retombèrent presqu'aussitôt devant ses grands yeux verts. Surplombant de ce fait son doux visage qui se trouvait à cet instant faiblement éclairé par la lueur surgissant des lampadaires se situant à quelques mètres derrière nous. Une vision qui n'eut aucun mal à me faire déglutir d'anticipation avant que je ne me fasse violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, toute colère s'étant miraculeusement évaporé de mon esprit.

« Allons-y... »

Cela en avait toutefois été suffisant pour me faire sortir de mes pensées, disons... très peu catholique, avant que je ne lui accorde un maigre hochement de tête en guise d'approbation, amorçant postérieurement l'option lampe torche de mon portable pour ensuite franchir le seuil de la demeure souillée par l'intrus, Eren sur mes talons.

Le silence régnait autour de nous alors que nous inspection minutieusement les lieux, le cœur battant. J'avais cependant été soulagé de constater que le planché du couloir n'avait aucunement osé nous trahir, contrairement à celui de chez mon oncle qui ne se gênait en aucun cas pour le faire, grinçant comme pas permis, et ce, malgré toute la prudence dont nous pouvions faire preuve.

Nos pas s'étaient tout de même faits discrets et réfléchis tandis qu'ils nous guidaient instinctivement jusqu'au salon du logis, dorénavant renversé à grandeur suite à l'intrusion de l'importun qui ne s'était visiblement pas retenu pour foutre le bordel dans la pièce. Un carnage sur lequel je ne m'attardais cependant pas, comme la respiration anormalement tremblante de mon brun se fit entendre, m'incitant par conséquent à me retourner vers lui dans l'intention de le raisonner quand un bruit assourdissant retenti soudainement dans la pièce. Nous faisant simultanément sursauter au même moment qu'Eren hoqueta de surprise, s'empressant d'un même pas à se rapprocher de moi pendant que je faisais balader le rayon de lumière à travers la salle, plus tendu que jamais.

« Reste derrière moi... » Je murmurais à l'oreille de mon gamin qui pour une fois, m'obéit sans rechigner, redoutant ce qui allait survenir alors que je resserrais inconsciemment ma prise autour de sa main qui ne m'avait toujours pas quittée.

« Lev- »

« Shh... » Je lui coupe aussitôt la parole, mes sens tous en alerte face à la possibilité que ce cambrioleur rodait peut-être toujours dans les parages, accédant simultanément au répertoire téléphonique de mon portable afin d'y recomposer le numéro d'urgence. Quand une ombre m'interrompit soudainement dans mon geste, surgissant de je ne sais où pour ensuite foncer droit dans notre direction, nous contournant cependant dans un miaulement strident qui réussit à me déstabiliser pour subséquemment disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Nous laissant mutuellement reprendre notre souffle que nous avions l'un comme l'autre inconsciemment retenu sous l'émotion tandis que je me retournais vers mon gamin qui, malgré la noirceur, me semblait plutôt ébranlé.

« Un chat... » Je me senti dans l'obligation de lui confirmer, observant mon brun avec attention quand celui-ci s'empressa étonnement de me prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

« B-Bouges pas, d'accord... Il me souffla faiblement, me témoignant ainsi l'ampleur de sa frayeur. J-Juste une minute... ça ira mieux dans une minute... »

Ces simples paroles m'avaient suffi à raffermir l'étreinte autour de son corps tremblant, entreprenant du même pas une série de douces caresses que je fis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ne manquant aucunement de le faire frissonner de bien être pendant que j'humais discrètement son odeur.

« Je ne bougerais pas... Je le rassure affectueusement. Prends ton temps et calmes toi. »

Une dizaine de minute s'étaient écoulé depuis l'instant où je lui avais murmuré ses quelques mots, et je ne l'avais pas relâché une seule seconde depuis, mes mains ayant néanmoins trouvé refuge dans son cuir chevelu que j'adorais tant malgré l'air désordonné qu'il arborait.

« Tu vas venir dormir chez moi cette nuit. » Je l'informe finalement en songeant soudainement à mon oncle qui devait se faire un sang d'encre en voyant que je n'arrivais pas, mais également et surtout puisque je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser mon gamin dans cette baraque alors qu'il n'y était plus en sécurité.

Une décision qui incita instantanément Eren à se décaler sobrement de ma personne, ayant manifestement la ferme intention de protester, ne serait-ce que pour la forme, quand un bruyant fracas s'infiltra nouvellement dans nos oreilles, nous extirpant par conséquent brutalement de notre bulle, alors que des pas s'approchaient graduellement du lieu où nous nous tenions. Une silhouette se dessinant prestement derrière Eren que j'eus limite le temps d'éloigner dans un réflexe engendré par l'adrénaline. L'intrus se faufilant subséquemment à l'extérieur sous mon regard exorbité, fuyant le domicile aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le lui permettre alors que je serrais inconsciemment les poings sous le ressentiment, n'osant soudainement imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire si j'avais laissé Eren ici tout seul.

« Maintenant t'as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer dans un grognement de mécontentement, n'étant plus apte à en supporter davantage alors qu'Eren s'était sans surprise remis à trembler plus que de raison. Me remémorant instantanément cette soirée où il s'était fait retenir à l'arrière de la pizzeria. C'est fini toute cette histoire de confiance. Je poursuis avec fermeté. Là tu vas te magner le cul et venir chez moi, t'en profitera pour tout m'expliquer en détails. »

Des paroles qui suscitèrent un faible soubresaut chez Eren qui n'osait décidemment plus me regarder en face, évitant mes iris avec une nervosité palpable pendant qu'il me rétorquait devoir faire le ménage avant le retour de son oncle, ne manquant aucunement de m'ébahir.

« Il en est pas question. Je lui répliquais aussitôt d'une dureté méconnue, ne parvenant pas à comprendre qu'il puisse faire passer le ménage avant sa propre sécurité. Quelqu'un vient de passer à deux pouces de toi après avoir tout saccager chez vous et toi tu veux faire du ménage ?! Je m'emportais, ne lui laissant même le temps de riposter. Non, là tu vas me suivre, et on reviendra demain matin. » Puis je lui pris nouvellement la main, nous sortant précipitamment de cette baraque avant de débuter le chemin jusqu'à mon domicile, et ce dans le plus grand silence.

« Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?! Me sermonna Kaney avec contrariété alors que je posais un pied dans l'entrée, Eren derrière moi. Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ? Il poursuivi, le regard lourd d'inquiétude, me compressant par conséquent le cœur de culpabilité, conscient plus que quiconque de ce que je venais de lui infligé en étant aussi en retard. Tu devrais être le mieux placer pour savoir qu- Pourquoi Eren est avec toi ? » Il coupa cependant court à son monologue, fronçant les sourcils en s'apercevant finalement de la présence du gamin à mes côtés.

Ce à quoi je m'apprêtais à répondre quand ce dernier me devança, insistant sur le fait que ce n'était en aucun cas ma faute tandis qu'il empoignait fermement le tissu de son jean délavé, le regard cloué au sol.

« Je, j'ai été cambriolé et mon oncle ne revient pas avant demain soir... Il approfondit faiblement. Levi m'a proposé de venir dormir ici et- »

« Cambriolé ?! S'étonna seulement Kaney, comme s'il n'avait retenu que ce mot sortant de la bouche de mon gamin, ne dissimulant aucunement la surprise dorénavant peinte sur son visage. Vous allez bien ? J'veux dire, tu n'as pas été trop dévalisé ? »

« Le salon est en lambeau. Je me contente de rétorquer, devançant ainsi mon brun qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfonce si la discussion venait à tourner autour de la police, sachant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de le laisser là-bas... Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Je dérive alors la conversation, une expression neutre ayant élu domicile sur mon visage au moment où je portais l'entièreté de mon attention sur mon homologue qui soupira de lassitude.

« Pour cette fois, mais seulement parce qu'on est en fin de semaine et que la situation l'exige. Il répondit mollement, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Et grouillez-vous, j'aimerais dormir. Il est deux heure et quart du matin, bon sang. »

Une réponse vis-à-vis laquelle j'acquiesçais silencieusement, passant subséquemment devant mon oncle tout en trainant Eren à ma suite avant que je ne m'arrête brusquement au centre du palier, ressentant ce mal-être persistant dans la poitrine qui m'incita à me retourner vers mon tuteur qui quant à lui me jaugeait curieusement.

« Excuse-moi. » Je me sentis dans l'obligation de formuler, éveillant de ce fait la surprise sur le visage d'Eren qui n'avait pas l'habitude de m'entendre m'excuser pour quoi que ce soit, tandis que Kaney soufflait du nez, m'adressant un demi-sourire.

« Allez vous couchez maintenant. » Il me répondit seulement, me suscitant un bref hochement de tête avant que je ne poursuive mon tracer vers ma chambre, Eren sur mes talons.

Le temps s'écoulait pendant que nous nous tenions l'un en face de l'autre, confortablement installé sur mon lit. Le silence planant de nouveau entre nous, sachant ce qui allait prochainement survenir. Eren m'ayant cependant dévisagé durant un moment alors que nous préparions les lits, songeant possiblement à cette conversation que j'avais échangée avec Kaney, mais aussi à ces excuses que je lui avais présentées. Mon gamin n'étant que sobrement au courant de ma situation familiale ou encore de ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de lui en parler et d'ainsi replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux.

« Ça ne serre à rien de perdre du temps comme ça. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, je réussirai à te tirer les vers du nez. » Je commence finalement, rompant ce silence gênant.

« C'est pas ton genre de t'excuser comme ça... » Il me réplique seulement après quelques secondes de plus à m'observer, désirant visiblement dévier la conversation de sa personne alors qu'il débutait à se triturer les doigts, démontrant de ce fait son malaise.

« Il le fallait. » Je répondis simplement, n'ayant nullement l'envie de m'aventurer sur ce terrain miné, mais également puisqu'il y avait plus urgent. Ce qui ne sembla néanmoins pas assouvir la curiosité de mon brun puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, de l'incertitude ainsi que de l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses iris. Une vision qui me fit soupirer avant que je ne relève subséquemment mon regard vers le plafond de la pièce, pensant sur le coup que je pouvais bien lui fournir les raisons qui me poussaient à agir de la sorte alors que moi je désirais savoir ses quatre vérités...

« Je sais ce que ça fait que d'attendre après quelqu'un qui ne rentre pas à la maison. J'approfondi donc, sentant instantanément les larmes me picoter les yeux sans pour autant qu'elles soient lourde au point de dévaler mon visage. Ce qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas de ramener mon regard sur Eren dont j'avais dorénavant tout l'attention.

« C'est... » Je poursuivi avant de ne refermer la bouche, me mordant simultanément l'intérieur de la joue en songeant nouvellement à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire, remettant aussitôt ma résolution en question.

Évidemment, Hanji et Erwin étaient au courant de mon passé, du _travail_ qu'effectuait ma génitrice comme de la raison qui m'avait poussé à fumer. Tous deux étant des amis de longue date avec lesquels j'avais grandi et qui m'avaient même soutenu lorsque j'avais appris la vérité sur ma naissance. Mais pour ce qui était d'Eren... je ne m'étais jamais imaginé lui révéler tout ça. Lui et moi ne partagions pas un lien comparable à de l'amitié, c'était plus puissant et... bien plus complexe.

« _Et si je le dégoutais par la suite ?_ »

Cette pensée ne cessait plus de me tournoyer dans l'esprit alors que ce dernier me toisait de son regard de jade, et c'était décidemment ce qui m'effrayait le plus. Songer qu'Eren puisse un jour me dévisager avec dégout. Une crainte qui ne pouvait cependant pas me dissuader de lui confesser ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de la véracité, sachant qu'il me reprocherait assurément de ne rien lui dire, dans le cas contraire.

« Comme tu le sais, ma mère n'a pas le meilleur emploi qui soit... » Je lui rappelle donc à contre cœur, remuant distraitement les doigts sous l'appréhension que me suscitait ces confessions, alors que mon gamin se contentait d'hocher doucement la tête, ne me quittant pas du regard.

« En fait... C'est une... prostituée. Je lâche dans un souffle, détournant simultanément mes iris de sa personne car n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux après cela. Elle rentrait souvent très tard, enfin, ça c'est quand elle rentrait. Je poursuivi malgré tout neutralement, me perdant par conséquent dans ces souvenirs médiocres qui me rongeaient l'esprit. Je passais la plupart de mes soirées à l'attendre dans l'entrée, me pourrissant la santé au nombre incalculable de cigarette que je pouvais consommer pour évacuer le stress qui me prenait en imaginant où elle pouvait bien être et- »

Je m'interrompu dans ma narration en constatant que la réaction de mon gamin ne se présentait pas, me faisant subséquemment froncer les sourcils d'incrédulité avant que je ne me risque finalement un coup d'œil dans sa direction, ne sachant comment interpréter ce manque d'interaction de sa part. Quand j'aperçu son regard brillant de tristesse, me faisant instantanément rater un battement alors que je tendais une main immédiate vers sa personne, lui attrapant délicatement la main sous l'inquiétude que me prodiguaient soudainement ses yeux larmoyants.

« Hey... J'ajoute d'une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il- »

« Mon père avait des problèmes de jeux. » Il me confia comme toute réponse, me procurant un sourcillement incontrôlé avant que je n'acquiesce tranquillement, songeant au finale que cela devait sans nul doute avoir un rapport avec ses récents problèmes.

« Il pariait, il empruntait sans arrêt, et forcément, pas à n'importe qui... Il poursuivi sombrement, le regard voilé de souvenir, ce qui m'incita soucieusement à raffermir ma prise sur ses doigts, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai appris que nous étions endettés, juste avant son décès... » Il ajoute en baissant ses beaux yeux verts sur le couvre-lit, me laissant déduire qu'il faisait référence à sa mère.

Il courba subséquemment le dos, joignant l'ensemble de ses doigts à notre poigne avant de ne la soulever à quelques centimètres de son visage, appuyant son front sur nos mains entrelacés, ne ratant aucunement de me fendre le cœur tandis qu'il poursuivait sur sa lancée, aidé de sa voix qui commençait malgré elle à se faire fragile.

« Elle m'a informé qu'il s'était barré en nous laissant l'intégralité de ses dette, et que ces requêteurs étaient venu chez nous à la recherche de cet enfoiré, mais que voyant qu'il était introuvable avaient décidé de lui laisser _l'opportunité_ de tout rembourser à la place de son mari. La menaçant de me faire du mal ou de nous ruiner si elle ne le faisait pas... Il fit une pause de quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'était même pas au courant de ce problème d'argent avant qu'ils ne viennent cogner à la porte... quant à moi, moi j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce, ce qui se pa-passait... » Il renifla, essayant de se reprendre tranquillement pendant qu'une larme franchissait la barrière de ses yeux sous l'accablement, s'écrasant lourdement sur la peau de mon pouce.

« Elle m'a ensuite avoué m'avoir confié à mon oncle, le temps de ramasser l'argent requis, qu'elle voulait rapidement revenir s'occuper de moi... Elle s'était faite engagée en tant qu'escorte* sous les recommandations d'une femme... E-et elle, elle a appris il y a encore quelques mois à peine qu'elle, qu'elle était atteinte d'un can-cancer en phase t-terminal... » Il termina difficilement, cessant tout bonnement de parler tandis que je ne savais quoi dire face à ces révélations qui se trouvaient au-delà de ce que j'avais bien pu imaginer jusqu'à présent, écarquillant sobrement les yeux tout en baissant faiblement la tête sous le ressenti soudain qu'elles me procuraient, fixant inconsciemment un point inexistant sur la couverture.

« Il me reste encore un quart de la dette à payer Levi ! » Il s'exclama brusquement d'une voix empli de détresse alors qu'il redressait vivement la tête, attirant nouvellement mon attention sur son visage d'où je pus aussitôt distinguer ses joues gorgées de larmes. Une vision qui échoua lamentablement à me dissuader de le prendre de nouveau dans mes bras, le cœur lourd d'émotions distinctes en de le voir ainsi.

« E-et maintenant ils t'ont vu, il-ils t'ont vu ! Il persista en entourant subséquemment ma nuque de ses bras tremblants, me prenant par surprise. J-Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je v-veux p-pas, t'aurai pas d-dû te, te- » Il sanglota davantage, ne parvenant plus à articuler convenablement. Des paroles qui m'incitèrent cependant à renforcer l'étreinte autour de son corps alors que je lui susurrais des mots doux à l'oreille, essayant de le consoler du mieux que je le pouvais en lui affirmant que l'on trouvera une solution, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter...

« Je te protégerai, je te le promet... » Je tente doucereusement, ce qui n'avait néanmoins eu pour seul effet que de redoubler ses pleurs, me compressant ainsi le cœur sous l'impuissance, poursuivant toutefois ma veine tentative de réconfort en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre sur les couvertures de mon lit, la lampe de chevet oubliée qui persistait à éclairer maigrement la pièce de sa lumière vaillante.


	11. Chapter 11

J'ouvris sobrement les paupières alors qu'un frisson me parcouru la peau, décidément rafraîchis par l'absence de couverture sur mon corps, puis inspirais profondément avant d'ouvrir davantage les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à mon gamin qui dormait dorénavant à poings fermés dans mes bras.

L'une de mes mains se faufila nouvellement dans ses mèches rebelles au moment où je l'observais tendrement, constatant simultanément, et ce sans surprise, que ses yeux se trouvaient encore maigrement bouffis et rougis par ses larmes précédentes.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres en re songeant à ce qu'il m'avait avoué un peu plus tôt, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'Eren puisse se retrouver dans une telle situation, ou encore que son géniteur puisse faire preuve d'autant d'indifférence envers sa propre famille. Des pensées qui me traversèrent l'esprit lorsqu'un frémissement saisit mon brun à son tour, m'incitant par ce fait à m'extirper délicatement de notre étreinte pour subséquemment m'emparer — non sans mal — du plaid gisant misérablement sur le pseudo-lit préalablement destiné à mon gamin. Couvrant postérieurement nos corps frigorifiés par la fraîche température de la nuit avant que je ne me décide finalement à éteindre la lampe de chevet, lançant un furtif regard à mon cadran qui n'affichait encore que 03h21. Une observation qui me fit instantanément souffler de soulagement, sachant qu'il nous restait encore quelques heures de sommeil avant le lever du jour, pour ensuite me réinstaller auprès d'Eren qui s'empressa inconsciemment de se blottir contre mon corps, semblant manifestement être en quête de chaleur supplémentaire. Chose qui parvint aussitôt à élargir mes lèvres en un demi-sourire satisfait tandis que je soufflais du nez sous l'amusement, ses fines mèches brunes me chatouillant le cou sans ménagement alors que leur parfum parsemait mes narines de leur odeur florale.

 _Cette nuit-là, tout aurait aussi bien pu se terminer sans davantage d'encombre._

 _J'aurai pu lui embrasser délicatement le crâne sous les diverses émotions que je ressentais momentanément, re déposer ma tête sur l'un des oreillers qui regorgeaient mon lit puis clore les paupières sous la fatigue accumulée pour subséquemment sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve…_

Si cela n'avait été de ce prénom inconnu qu'avait subitement marmonné Eren dans son somme.

« Erika… »

Oui, ce simple murmure en avait été suffisant pour me faire froncer les sourcils, me gardant par ailleurs éveillé encore une bonne partie de la nuit.

Bonjour l'insomnie.

OooOOOooO

Ce fut le sobre soubresaut éprenant mon gamin qui m'éveilla la seconde fois, m'incitant subséquemment à entrouvrir nouvellement les yeux malgré la lumière qui nous assaillissait de par la croisée.

Je retins un claquement de langue sous l'agacement, victime de cette impression qui m'efforçait à croire que je venais seulement de parvenir à m'endormir — bien qu'elle ne fût basée que sur la fatigue qui ne semblait manifestement pas vouloir me quitter, m'infligeant par conséquent une difficulté démesurée à déclore les paupières. —

Mes bras se resserrèrent toutefois d'eux-mêmes sur le corps d'Eren de sorte à le maintenir près de moi, espérant fermement réussir à regagner le pays des songes auprès de lui, quand ce dernier se raidit brusquement sous mon initiative, manifestement mal-à-l'aise. Ce qui n'eut aucun mal à me soutirer un maigre grognement de mécontentement, constatant que ma nuit n'avait dorénavant plus l'ombre d'une chance de se poursuivre, avant que je ne me résigne malgré-moi à le libérer de notre accolade, empruntant la position tailleur suite à mon pénible redressement sur le matelas. J'observais simultanément le mur devant nous d'un regard voilé de lassitude d'une part engendrée par l'attitude demeurant échangée de mon brun, mais également et surtout générée par ce prénom féminin qui ne s'était nullement gêner pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres durant la nuit. Se révélant conséquemment être la raison principale à toute cette tangible fatigue.

Il ne suffit néanmoins que d'un quart de seconde avant que des froissements de draps ne se fassent entendre derrière moi, trahissant de ce fait les mouvements de mon gamin qui semblait manifestement s'être redressé à son tour. Alors qu'il plombait distinctement mon dos de son regard lourd d'appréhension, possiblement préoccupé par la tournure des récents événements, mais également par mon comportement.

Cela n'en avait cependant pas été suffisant pour m'inciter à me retourner dans sa direction, poursuivant à contempler l'architecture d'un air renfrogné, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'interpelle de sa voix enrouée. Un timbre de voix qui sollicita aussitôt mon attention sur sa personne — bien que ce fut d'une lenteur nonchalante que je tournais la tête vers lui, encore vexé des événements précédents — pour ainsi rencontrer un regard empli d'inquiétude.

Chacune de mes pensées s'entêtant néanmoins à s'axer sur cette mystérieuse 'Erika' qui parvenait insupportablement à s'accaparer les songes de mon brun durant la nuit pour que je ne parvienne dès lors à me concentrer convenablement sur ce dernier. Et ce, alors même que j'avais les yeux rivés sur sa personne.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de plus que moi ?_ Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer avec irritation. _Qui était-elle ?_ _Que représentait-elle pour lui ?_ » L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse monopoliser les pensées de mon gamin m'horripilaient au plus haut point.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dû à l'agacement que me procuraient ces questionnements demeurant sans réponses et ne cessant de me triturer l'esprit.

Bien entendu, j'avais conscience de l'égoïsme dont je pouvais faire preuve. Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais assurément pas le seul dont Eren pouvait se soucier. Il y avait d'abord Armin et puis cette garce de Mikasa… Suivant sans le moindre doute son oncle ainsi que sa défunte mère…

Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Les émotions étant ce qu'elles sont, il était bien difficile de parvenir à les réprimer, et le sentiment de jalousie qui me prenait de temps à autres ne faisait malheureusement pas exception à la règle…

« Levi… ? »

Un silence gênant s'était dès lors installer lorsque mon gamin sembla vouloir reprendre la conversation en mains, laissant toutefois bien distinguer l'embarra ainsi que la nervosité par l'intermédiaire de ses iris verdoyants.

« … Allons manger. » J'eus seulement répliqué, bien que cela fut prononcé de façon autrement plus rude que souhaité. Une constatation qui m'incita aussitôt à me reprendre de manière plus tendre, songeant qu'il n'avait pas à me savoir contrarié de quoi que ce soit alors qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui me tourmentait. Sans compter que je ne pouvais me permettre de lui faire la gueule. Pas après ce qu'il avait eu peine à me confier la nuit dernière…

« Plus vite on aura mangé et plus vite on sera chez toi pour tout ranger… » Je tente alors maladroitement, éveillant bien malgré-moi une lueur d'anxiété dans le regard de mon brun qui ne manqua aucunement de me procurer un faible sifflement de désespoir. Fatigué de percevoir une telle détresse se reflétant dans ses magnifiques prunelles, mais également affligé par mon manque de jugement.

« Il y a une boîte de _Lucky charms_ dans le garde-manger… J'essaye sitôt tant bien que mal de lui rendre le sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de sa sorte préférée. Un gamin de ta trempe ne va tout de même pas courir le risque qu'elle se retrouve entre les griffes de mon oncle… Je me trompe ? » Je termine en lui saisissant tendrement les mains, l'entraînant doucement à ma suite tandis que j'entreprenais de nous extirper des couvertures.

Paroles ayant heureusement le mérite de lui susciter un rictus joueur, me rassurant instantanément, avant qu'il ne réplique aussitôt de sa voix désormais calme et posée.

« Le grand Levi Ackerman tenterait-il de faire de l'humour ? » Il souffla d'un rire amusé, ne détournant aucunement ses deux perles émeraude de mon regard acier.

« La ferme… » Je grognais légèrement, rompant le contacte visuelle sous l'embarra que me prodiguait cette vision de mon gamin, mais également ces dires.

Ce fut sous ces derniers mots devançant quelques bris de rire provenant d'Eren — que je m'efforçais d'ailleurs de ne pas tenir compte — que nous franchîmes le seuil de ma porte de chambre. Descendant lassement les escaliers pour subséquemment nous retrouver dans la cuisinette de la maisonnée.

OooOOOooO

Cela faisait dorénavant plus de trois heures que nous étions de retour à la demeure d'Eren, chacun complètement absorbé par l'exécution des tâches ménagères requises à la propreté des lieux.

« Levi… »

Nous avions d'abord dû redresser les multiples meubles et appareils sauvagement renversés, ramasser les éclats de verres gisant dangereusement sur le sol souillé par l'intrus de la veille…

« Levi. »

S'en était suivi l'époussetage des lieux, puis le rangement de la bibliothèque qui s'était bien évidemment retrouvée sans dessus-dessous.

« Levi ! »

« Je ne suis pas sourd. Je m'agaçai de ce soudain vacarme, tournant mollement la tête vers Eren suite à l'interpellation de mon prénom. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle... Il m'informe avant de ne se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure, me scrutant de ses orbes inquisiteurs. T'as l'air pensif depuis ce matin… C'est de ma faute ? » Il achève en resserrant ses poings sur le balai qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Non. » Fut la réponse qui fila aussitôt d'entre mes lèvres, ne désirant aucunement qu'il ne s'imagine je ne sais encore quel scénario ambiguë.

J'aperçu ses épaules s'affaisser sous le soulagement que lui procurait manifestement ma réponse, bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir de plus amples explications sur mes états d'esprits. Le problème étant seulement que je ne savais trop comment lui faire part de mes préoccupations, sachant qu'elles avaient pour la plupart — si ce n'est toutes — un lien avec cette fille dont il avait inconsciemment prononcé le prénom durant la nuit, et qui ne cessait plus de me hanter.

Je menais une main à la base de ma nuque sous l'hésitation que me procurait momentanément cette question me brûlant les lèvres depuis environs 3h00 du mat'. Soufflant de résignation face à l'expression désormais soucieuse de mon vis-à-vis.

« C'est juste… J'ajoute alors malgré-moi, doutant qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée que de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Eren, qui est 'Erika' ? » Je parviens à formuler avant que le manche à balai en sa disposition ne se retrouve au sol dans un fracas sonore. Une réaction éveillant un immonde sentiment d'appréhension au plus profond de mon être alors que mon gamin me dévisageait dorénavant d'un regard indescriptible, la bouche entrouvrit de surprise.

« Pourquoi… Tu demandes ça, si soudainement ? » Il me demande en retour, engendrant un nouveau silence qui ne laissait raisonner plus que les sobres cliquetis provenant d'une horloge non loin de nous.

« Tu as prononcé ce prénom cette nuit, lorsque tu dormais… » Je lui précise alors, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant sobrement en dépit de ces possibles révélations se rattachant de près ou de loin à cette personne inconnue.

« Eh bien, je… Il s'inclina afin de récupérer son outil de nettoyage, laissant perdurer un suspense insoutenable, puis se redressa pour me faire face à nouveau, semblant dorénavant plus sûr de lui. Je ne me rappel pas, je devais rêver… »

Ce fut à mon tour de rester silencieux, le dévisageant avec incrédulité alors que la déception m'éprenait tout bonnement. Parfaitement conscient, de par ses mains tremblantes, qu'il persistait à me mentir. Un constat qui me fit souffler de désarroi, bien que ce n'était comme si je pouvais affirmer l'existence de cette fille...

« Si tu l'- » Je m'apprêtais à acquiescer, lorsque mon brun se permit de me couper.

« Tu es… jaloux ? » Il me questionne, le rouge aux joues, détournant le regard vers le sol, n'ayant visiblement pas le courage de me regarder en face suite à ses propos.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Que je demande, croisant les bras contre ma poitrine ayant pour effet de lui faire relever son beau visage dans ma direction, les yeux écarquillés par ma révélation. Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir te laisser à qui que ce soit. » J'insiste neutralement, bien que légèrement troublé par mes propres paroles.

« Tu n'as jamais dit que je t'appartenais non plus… » Il marmonne dans sa barbe en fronçant les sourcils, glissant ses magnifiques prunelles turquoises à la hauteur de mes clavicules.

« Eh bien maintenant je le fais. Je réplique en réduisant la distance entre nous — qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien grande. — Eren Jaeger, tu es à moi... Je poursuis en effleurant tendrement ses doigts de sorte à le débarrasser de ce balai encombrant, lui procurant une plus ferme pigmentation au niveau de ses joues, tandis que je lui redressais tendrement le menton. Plongeant aussitôt mon regard dans le sien pour ne laisser nos lèvres plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Et à moi seul. » J'ajoute doucereusement, considérant ces orbes embrumés de luxure.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter suite à notre soudaine proximité. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant ni ne désirant se décaler d'un moindre millimètre alors que nos souffles se mélangeaient parfaitement. Nos lèvres se frôlant de peu malgré nos piètres tentatives d'embrassade, et ce, à la manière d'une répulsion bien agaçante.

« Levi je… C'est pas une bonne idée… » Murmura doucement mon brun tout en effleurant mon nez du sien, m'incitant délicatement à plaquer nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Mes paumes se rangeant d'un bout à l'autre de sa mâchoire alors que je clorais les paupières, inspirant profondément.

« Je t'aime. Ce fut bref, mais suffisant pour lui procurer un soubresaut, semblant manifestement prit au dépourvu. Et peu importe ce que tu vas dire… Je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi, j'en suis incapable… »

Je savais bien qu'il ne persistait à hésiter, que sous prétexte de vouloir me protéger… Mais je n'en pouvais plus.

« J-Je… Je t'aime aussi ! Il me rétorqua aussitôt, joignant ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. M-mais je, c'est dangereux et- »

Je ne lui laissais pas l'opportunité d'en dire davantage puis capturais ses lèvres dans un tendre premier baiser. Remuant — bien que d'abord maladroitement — mes lèvres contre les siennes, douces et chaudes. Je n'avais besoin que d'une réponse, et il venait très clairement de me la donner…

Il n'avait ensuite heureusement suffit que d'un court laps de temps avant que mon gamin ne réponde timidement à notre échange, abandonnant pour une fois toute once de protestation risquant à nous empêcher de nous rapprocher mutuellement. Jusqu'à ce que j'entreprenne soudainement d'infiltrer ma langue à l'intérieur de son entrée buccale, caressant timidement sa jumelle un bref instant, avant qu'Eren ne laisse entendre un maigre gémissement de surprise. Cessant subséquemment le baiser pour me regarder avec étonnement, encore plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Un sourire ludique orna mon visage en songeant que j'étais celui ayant engendré cette plainte douce à mes oreilles. Léchant sensuellement mes lèvres en témoignage de mon appréciation avant que je ne lui attrape gentiment le col, l'abaissant à mon niveau pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

J'enclenchais dès lors un ballet, d'abord malhabile dû à notre manque d'expérience, mais qui devint tranquillement plus approfondit, plus passionné. Chacun avide de cet échange succulent et inconnu tandis que mes mains glissaient vers la taille de mon brun, le rapprochant davantage de ma personne dans un réflexe lui soutirant surprise et amusement. Ses doigts immigrant toutefois sur ma nuque afin de poursuivre l'embrassade, caressant tendrement le duvet de mon crâne.

« Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre… C'est compris ? » Je souffle prêt de ses lèvres, reprenant doucement ma respiration alors que nous venions de nous séparer à défaut d'un cruel besoin d'oxygène. Le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Certain bris de rire échappèrent à mon désormais _petit-ami_ — pensée qui me fit sourire — alors qu'il reculait son visage de quelques centimètres, plongeant inéluctablement son regard dans le mien tout en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

« Il y a intérêt. » Il me réplique avec complaisance, une lueur joueuse transparent ses prunelles qui ne sut m'empêcher à prendre nouvellement d'assaut ses lèvres, ayant manifestement d'ores et déjà pris goût à cet échange pour maintenant parvenir à m'en priver.

« On a encore du boulot avant le retour de ton oncle… Je fais soudain remarquer entre deux baisers. Je vais appeler Kaney. Il doit bien savoir comment réparer une serrure… » Je termine avant que mon gamin n'acquiesce d'un faible hochement de tête, me volant toutefois un dernier bec qui fit battre mon cœur sous l'émotion.

« Merci… » Il répliqua tout bonnement, me libérant subséquemment de sa faible emprise.

« Tu n'as à me remercier de rien, gamin. Je lui répondis aussitôt, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres alors que je soufflais du nez sous l'embarra, le délaissant quelques instants pour contacter mon tuteur. Je reviens… »

OooOOOooO

Il n'avait ensuite suffi que d'un court laps de temps avant que mon oncle ne débarque sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de mon gamin, cognant brièvement pour nous faire part de sa présence, bien qu'il m'eut préalablement informé des quelques dossiers lui restant à traiter par rapport à son travail financier.

Ce dernier ayant un penchant bien utile, quoi qu'obstruant assez fréquemment son quotidien, pour la réparation et autres bricoles. Je n'avais alors nullement été étonné de le voir arriver, une poignée extérieure de rechange — assurément dénichée dans le cabanon se trouvant derrière notre domicile, lieu regroupant l'artillerie de mon tuteur — et son habituel coffre à outils à la main.

« Tu as l'air plutôt serein, contrairement à ce matin. Il me fit tout bonnement remarquer alors qu'il remplaçait le bouton de porte, un genou au sol. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Il ajouta tout en détournant son regard inquisiteur vers moi, m'analysant avec attention.

« Pas particulièrement. » Je clos son ébauche avec neutralité, maudissant néanmoins encore et toujours cette foutu perspicacité caractérisant mon oncle. Plaignant simultanément mon gamin pour le coup, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait faire face à ce trais de caractéristique, très courant chez les Ackermans.

« … D'accord. » Il me répliqua finalement après quelques instants, haussant légèrement les sourcils sous l'étonnement nullement dissimulé pour subséquemment retourner à sa tâche, fixant la plupart des vis aidant à maintenir le verrou.

Je retins un soupir sous le soulagement que me procurais son abandon, n'étant manifestement pas prêt à lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Puis entreprit de revenir auprès de mon gamin, décidé à m'éloigner quelque pour de mon oncle pour le moment. Je ne savais que trop bien que j'allais devoir, tôt ou tard, affirmer mon orientation sexuelle à Kaney… Ainsi que ma relation avec Eren, mais…

Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

OooOOOooO


	12. Chapter 12

POV Eren.

Je m'éveillais avec l'agréable impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Je me sentais bien, dépourvu de ce sentiment de mal-être obscurcissant mon quotidien depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Je n'avais nullement cherché à déclore les paupières, jugeant préférable de profiter de l'instant présent, de ces doux rayons de soleil caressant ma peau comme de cette chaleur émanant de ce corps auprès de moi.

 _Ce corps_...

Levi.

Cette simple pensée suffi à me faire tressaillir alors que je me remémorais l'entièreté de la nuit dernière. De ma chorégraphie au bar comme de notre conversation lors de notre marche, de sa main dans la mienne, de sa chaleur...

Puis le souvenir de ma porte d'entrée complètement enfoncée me revins en pleine figure, suivi de notre dispute concernant la police. De ce sentiment d'angoisse qui m'avait submergé à l'idée que quelqu'un ne se trouve encore à l'intérieur de la maison et ne m'attende de pied ferme, opposant par conséquent Levi au danger qui trônait autour de ma personne.

Une vague de culpabilité me submergea en songeant que je venais de l'impliquer dans mes problèmes. Une constatation qui me fit instantanément me tendre, sachant pertinemment que Reiner et Berthold ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, pendant que Levi — visiblement réveillé — raffermissait ses bras autour de moi. Grognant toutefois de mécontentement avant de ne soudainement se résigner à me libérer de son emprise, se redressant subséquemment sans même me lancer un regard.

Cette attitude anormalement distante n'eut aucun mal à m'engendrer un gênant sentiment d'inquiétude, imaginant tout bonnement qu'il puisse peut-être regretter de s'être mêlé à mes histoires.

Je ne pus malgré tout réprimer une expression colérique, bien que légèrement déformée par l'incertitude ou encore la déception de se peindre sur mon visage. Étudiant mon vis-à-vis avec attention alors que je m'étais relevé à mon tour, un brin d'amertume raffermissant ma poitrine.

Je lui avais pourtant dis de ne plus m'approcher... Je m'étais efforcé à l'éviter, j'avais cessé de répondre à ses appels, à ses textos. J'avais tout fais pour l'éloigner de moi afin qu'il n'ait aucun problème, et lui de son côté, il semblait avoir tout fait pour faire abstraction de mes efforts, persistant à se rapprocher de moi tel un aimant. Dire que cela ne me rendait pas heureux serait mentir, mais... cela m'agaçait cependant tout autant, sachant qu'il s'exposait au danger.

« Levi... »

Ma voix s'était fait enrouée, presqu'éteinte dû à mes précédents cris de désespoir, sous mes larmes versées. J'avais plutôt honte de m'être laissé emporter la nuit dernière, d'avoir pleuré dans ses bras alors que ce n'était assurément pas mon genre de m'effondrer de la sorte. Mais j'en avais assez, assez de cette situation, assez de persister à mentir ou encore à m'éloigner de mes amis. J'étais partagé entre la volonté de tout garder enfoui au plus profond de moi pour les protéger et le besoin primordial d'extérioriser mon ressenti trop longtemps refoulé.

Je l'aperçu lassement tourner la tête dans ma direction suite à l'interpellation de son prénom, me laissant par ce fait instantanément percevoir son éternel regard blasé qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le noiraud ayant fâcheusement tendance à dissimuler ses sentiments lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

La tension se fit palpable alors que nous demeurions dans le silence, lui semblant profondément plongé dans ses pensées — autre mauvais présage — tandis que de mon côté, j'étais plus qu'embarrasser par la situation, la nervosité prenant peu à peu le dessus.

Je ne savais trop ce qui l'incitait à me toiser de la sorte ; les sourcils froncés et la mine préoccupée. Je me disais que peut-être, l'informer de mes problèmes ne s'était décidément pas révélé être la meilleure des solutions... Que si j'avais opté pour la seconde option ; celle de perpétuer mon mutisme, il ne serait pas là, cette expression grave placardée sur le visage... Et puis à force, il aurait fini par se lasser, me laisser tranquille...

C'était pourtant ce que je désirais au départ, qu'ils s'éloignent tous de moi afin de mieux les protéger... Et pour cela, j'avais tout donné. Je ne sortais ni ne m'asseyais plus avec quiconque, j'avais cessé mes répétitions avec Ymir, je ne répondais plus à personne mis à part Armin de temps à autre, de sorte à ce que Mikasa et lui soient moindrement rassurés...

Tout ce manège, c'était pour leur bien à tous. Alors pourquoi mon cœur persistait à s'alourdir, et ce, à la simple pensée de voir tout particulièrement Levi lâcher prise... ?

Bien entendu, j'avais conscience de mes sentiments à son égard depuis maintenant un moment — remercions mon meilleur ami pour sa perspicacité effrayante — et avait d'ailleurs été très heureux, en dépit de tout mon malheur, d'apprendre être précieux aux yeux du noiraud...

Cette nuit-là, lorsque je l'avais trainé derrière le bar suite à sa découverte sur ce _job_ _ignoble,_ j'avais ressenti l'irrémédiable envie de céder, de lui sauter au cou et de tout lui raconter, que ce cauchemar cesse. Seulement la réalité n'avait tardé à me rattraper, et je ne pouvais me permettre de l'impliquer, lui. Et ce, d'autant moins après ce qu'il m'eut fait part — bien que brièvement — concernant ses sentiments.

Songer que j'avais une chance avec la personne que j'aime, qu'elle m'aimait peut-être autant que je pouvais l'aimer, c'était le bonheur pur et simple... Mais en vue des circonstances, cela ne faisait que d'autant plus mal, sachant que nous ne pouvions être ensemble sous peine qu'elle ne court un grave danger.

J'avais — et j'ai d'ailleurs toujours — l'impression d'être enchainé alors que ma plus grande convoitise se trouvait là, sous mes yeux... Et cela n'en devenait que plus insupportable...

L'idée de rompre ce silence, ne serait-ce que pour détendre moindrement l'atmosphère nous pesant depuis maintenant un moment m'eut effleuré, m'incitant aussitôt à la mettre en pratique. Seulement, cela ne m'eut procuré qu'une amère réplique de la part de Levi, ce qui m'accabla fortement, me larguant dans un infâme désarroi.

« _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_ »Je ne sus restreindre la pensée, me questionnant ardemment sur l'attitude qu'arborait mon homologue avant que ce dernier ne se reprenne promptement. Cette fois-ci d'une intonation plus douce, n'échouant guère à me déstabiliser.

De la culpabilité rongeait désormais ce regard orageux, d'origine si indéchiffrable. Une observation parvenant aisément à me faire raffermir mon emprise sur la couverture couvrant partiellement mon corps tandis que nous persistions à nous toiser silencieusement.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement son impassibilité puisqu'elle me contraignait à ne pouvoir le cerner convenablement, mais subitement parvenir à lire un tel ressenti chez le noiraud, cela m'intriguait tout autant que cela pouvait m'inquiéter. D'abord puisque j'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir loupé un élément essentiel pouvant justifier ce soudain changement de comportement, puis car je craignais dorénavant que Levi puisse éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié à mon égard, qu'importe la forme employée.

Ce genre de piètres sensibilités, j'arrivais sans mal à le ressentir via chacun des individus se présentant au bar, de par leurs yeux posés sur ma personne, comme de par leurs mains parfois effroyablement baladeuses.

Je méprisais ces gens, leur sourire faussement attendrie ainsi que leur blé qui m'était par malheur si indispensable... Je n'avais aucunement l'envie ni le besoin que l'on me prenne en pitié, que cela vienne de quiconque, et par-dessus tout pas venant de la personne que j'aime.

Il sembla promptement percevoir mon malaise puisqu'il poursuivi de sa voix toujours anormalement calme et modulée, impliquant tout bonnement la longévité d'une pauvre boîte de céréales _Lucky charms._ Une référence échouant lamentablement à me laisser de marbre, songeant que mon... Que Levi ne devait assurément plus disposer de la moindre répartie pour en venir à me sortir une réplique pareille.

« Le grand Levi Ackerman tenterait-il de faire de l'humour ? » Je rétorquais d'un timbre de voix que je souhaitais rieur, ressentant l'indispensable besoin de lui faire remarquer sa piètre comédie, alors même qu'une étrange sensation emplissait graduellement ma poitrine. Craignant qu'il n'agisse ainsi sous prétexte de vouloir me ménager, maintenant qu'il en savait davantage à mon sujet, sur ma situation.

Une réplique suite à laquelle je n'eus étonnement comme toute réponse qu'une stricte recommandation de la fermer avant qu'il ne détourne tout bonnement ses prunelles grises de ma personne. Une teinte _légèrement_ rosée peignant ses joues qui n'échoua nullement à me surprendre, ne m'étant aucunement attendu à ce genre de réaction venant de ce dernier, mais qui détint tout de même le mérite de parvenir à me soustraire un léger rire satisfait.

 _Un phénomène qui n'était survenu depuis déjà belle lurette, mais qui ne se reproduit pas de sitôt._

Je n'étais pas aveugle, j'avais bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans l'un de ces silences... Ne laissant résonner que le sobre écho des ustensiles s'entrechoquant contre la porcelaine, ou même l'inlassable tapage émit par Kaney qui n'avait cessé de pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur, une tasse de café à proximité.

Pas une seule seconde ne s'était écoulée sans que je ne sente le regard de mon confident posé sur moi, me toisant jusqu'à même arriver à m'en rendre mal à l'aise...

Bien entendu, le problème en soie n'était guère le fait qu'il me regarde, mais belle et bien l'intensité avec laquelle il le faisait. Eh bien que je l'eusse questionné bon nombre de fois, il ne se contentait que de claquer de la langue, comme il en avait d'ailleurs la mauvaise habitude, pour ensuite détourner le regard tout en m'assurant que ce n'était rien. Ce qui n'avait toutefois pour effet que d'amplifier mon angoisse constante, songeant avec effroi que cela puisse être lié d'une quelconque façon que ce soit à ce que je m'étais finalement autorisé à lui révéler. N'osant par ce fait imaginer la réaction du noiraud si je m'étais risqué à lui parler d'Erika... Voyant pertinemment que les choses n'iraient visiblement pas en s'améliorant si j'étais venus à en décider autrement.

oOOoOoOOo

Tout au long de ce dimanche après-midi, Levi n'avait cessé de se comporter bizarrement. Il s'énervait d'abord sans aucune raison valable pour se reprendre aussitôt plus calmement, cette même lueur de culpabilité transparent ses iris orageuses, comme s'il songeait et re songeait sans arrêt à se faire pardonner de s'être emporté. Un tempérament vis-à-vis duquel je ne savais quoi répliquer, n'étant nullement accoutumé à ce genre de chose, et ce, d'autant plus venant tout particulièrement de sa personne.

Ses tâches ménagères en avaient même parfois été affectées, nombreuse se recensant les fois où il m'eut grondé de ne pas nettoyer convenablement, alors qu'au final, la tâche en question se trouvait être l'une des corvées misent sous _sa_ responsabilité... Ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, connaissant son amour de la propreté.

Certes, je n'avais dans un premier temps aucunement cherché à le contredire, songeant qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas empirer davantage les choses, mais l'ennui n'avait toutefois tardée à se faire sentir suite à la troisième intervention. Ce qui m'avait finalement incité à lui faire prendre conscience de ce malentendu tandis que lui me dévisageait silencieusement, son expression semblant être la définition même du terme _lassitude_. Comme si d'une certaine façon, il en avait marre, marre de ce qui le préoccupait, mais également marre d'accumuler les bourdes.

Une observation face à laquelle je n'avais su réprimer un sourcillement instinctif, m'apprêtant subséquemment à le questionner de nouveau, avant que _monsieur_ ne décide tout bonnement de se remettre au boulot, ne semblant manifestement éprouver le moindre remord à me laisser dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et ce, en dépit de mon égarement flagrant.

oOOoOoOOo

Un lourd soupire de consternation parvint à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres alors que je me remémorais les dernières heures, n'arrivant décidément plus à supporter le fait de ne savoir ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter ainsi le noiraud, lui qui se montrait d'habitude si imperturbable.

Je cessais mon déblayage tandis que mon regard se portait sur ce dernier, songeant avec ironie que je l'avais peut-être mérité, mais également que j'étais forcément le seul responsable de son attitude incomprise. Sachant que hier encore, il n'agissait pas ainsi.

Un constat qui parvint sans nulle difficulté ; aussi bien à m'alourdir le cœur d'une seconde couche de culpabilité qu'à me blesser dans mon orgueil. Honteux de m'être montré si faible au point de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça.

Je maltraitais doucement ma lèvre inférieure tout en perpétuant ma contemplation sur sa personne, raffermissant légèrement mon emprise sur le balai à ma disposition. J'étais malaisé par cette situation, notamment puisque nous ne nous étions plus adressé le moindre mot depuis tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'était détourné de moi afin de poursuivre sa besogne.

C'était à mon tour d'en avoir marre, de cette ambiance comme de ce comportement. Eh bien que j'eusses tenté à mainte reprise de me reprendre, je n'étais parvenu à effacer ces regrets me submergeant peu à peu. Songeant pour la mille et unième fois que la tension nous entourant présentement n'était dû que par ma seule et unique faute : celle d'en avoir trop dit.

À cet instant, alors que mon regard persistait à ne vouloir se décrocher de mon partenaire — d'ailleurs beaucoup trop absorbé par son remue-ménage pour le remarquer — je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de retrouver _mon_ Levi. Celui qui se laissait bien malgré-lui entraîner dans mes chorégraphies en dépit de son manque de savoir-faire, celui qui savait parfaitement garder son sang-froid, ou encore, qui ne se gênait aucunement pour faire connaître le fin fond de sa pensée.

J'avais envie que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsque tout allait bien. Même si au final, ce n'était que pure illusion...

Les secondes défilèrent encore quelques instants avant que je ne trouve le courage d'interpeller la personne que j'aime, subitement pressé d'entendre le son de sa voix qui me semblait n'avoir retenti depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Seulement, aucune réponse ne m'était parvenue en retour.

L'incertitude me submergea sous ce silence impitoyable qui m'était imposé, essayant tant bien que mal de me conforter en me disant qu'il n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas entendu. Une perspective qui m'incita aussitôt à renouveler l'expérience, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de fermeté. Tentative qui ne s'était néanmoins guère révélée plus fructueuse.

Je sentis mon cœur s'effriter en voyant que le noiraud ne réagissait toujours pas à mon appel, abattu, mais également agacé par la simple idée qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que songer à m'ignorer alors qu'il était finalement parvenu à franchir chacune de mes barrières, pourtant dressées de sorte à le préserver.

« Levi ! »

« Je ne suis pas sourd. Qu'il répliqua tout bonnement d'un ton plus ou moins acerbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il poursuivi ensuite, tournant doucement la tête dans ma direction, ce masque d'impassibilité nouvellement placardé sur le visage. Bien qu'il ne sût toutefois réprimer un sourcillement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à acquiescer autre chose de ma part.

« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle... Je souffle d'abord, ressentant l'obligeance de le mettre dans la confidence, lui qui semblait _visiblement_ ne pas m'avoir entendu. T'as l'air pensif depuis ce matin... J'effleure ensuite le sujet de mes tracas, rassemblant tout mon courage. C'est de ma faute ? » Je lâche en resserrant ma poigne sur le manche à balai, appréhendant sa réponse.

« Non. »

Il avait prononcé cette réponse d'un timbre de voix catégorique, me laissant plus ou moins sceptique. Bien que cela en avait tout de même été suffisant pour me permettre de reprendre mon souffle, jusqu'ici inconsciemment retenu.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore durant lesquelles il me considéra de ses deux billes argentés, semblant manifestement hésiter, avant qu'il n'opte finalement à poursuivre sur sa lancée, menant une paume à la base de sa nuque qui me fit froncer les sourcils à mon tour.

« C'est juste... Il approfondi après avoir laissé ouïr l'un de ces soupires résignés, ce qui renforça aussitôt mon intérêt en dépit de ce mauvais pressentiment grandissant. Eren, qui est 'Erika' ? »

Ce fut une question face à laquelle seul le bruyant fracas émanant du balai se heurtant violemment contre le sol — m'apprenant simultanément que le manche venait manifestement de me glisser des mains — fit office de réponse.

Mon sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour dès l'instant où ce prénom fut évoqué, subitement paralysé par les éventuels scénarios pouvant expliquer qu'une telle information puisse être parvenue à se faufiler jusqu'à Levi. Sachant que j'avais pourtant fait tout mon possible afin que personne mis à part Hannes ne soient informé de l'existence de la prénommée.

Une réalité renforçant ainsi mon angoisse constante tandis que de pénibles sueurs froides se mettaient à me parcourir l'échine, traçant leur chemin dans le plus grand des calmes à la simple idée que d'autres puissent connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Pourquoi… Tu demandes ça, si soudainement ? » Je tente avant tout par précaution, n'ayant nullement l'envie de divulguer quoi que ce soit par mégarde, et ce, malgré que mon vis-à-vis se révélait être l'une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance en ce monde.

Je sentis mon cœur tambouriner plus fermement contre ma cage thoracique, ma respiration s'accélérer sobrement sous la suffocation que me suscitait cette atmosphère qui, comme si ce n'était assez, sembla s'alourdir de plus belle suite à mes paroles. Les prunelles de mon homologue posées sur ma personne suffisant à elles-seules à me déstabiliser alors même que je redoutais ces éventuelles explications.

« Tu as prononcé ce prénom cette nuit, lorsque tu dormais… »

Aucun mot à ma connaissance ne serait suffisamment puissant pour définir le pur soulagement que m'eut suscité cette réponse, mes épaules s'allégeant systématiquement sous l'évanouissement de ce poids, engendré par les multiples éventualités m'ayant préalablement traversées l'esprit. La confusion prenant toutefois la relève, ne sachant si je devais lui faire part de ce dernier secret ou si au contraire, je devais perpétuer dans le mensonge et lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

Un dilemme vis-à-vis duquel il fallut me résigner à opter pour la seconde option, n'ayant aucunement la force de compromettre ne serait-ce que d'un pour-cent la sécurité d'une être chère à mes yeux. Tout cela bien entendu malgré mon horreur du mensonge, et tout l'amour que je pouvais éprouver à l'égard du noiraud…

 _La seule et unique personne face à laquelle je souhaitais n'avoir plus la moindre cachotterie et qui pourtant, venait tout juste de se prendre une nouvelle menterie dans la gueule, signé Eren Jaeger…_

« Tu es… jaloux ? » Je l'interrompu malgré-moi après qu'il eut acquiescé consciemment mon mensonge, un fait n'ayant guère échoué à me surprendre, sachant parfaitement que j'étais un piètre menteur.

Mon regard se détournant néanmoins promptement de sa personne alors que j'eus réalisé ce que je venais d'affirmer, les mots m'ayant échappé par inadvertance.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'il déclara contre tout attente, me faisant manquer un battement pendant qu'il croisait les bras contre son torse, devenant tout de suite plus imposant malgré sa taille. Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir te laisser à qui que ce soit. » Il enchaîna, intensifiant par ce fait mes rougeurs devenues cuisante d'embarra.

Une déclaration vis-à-vis laquelle je ressenti l'obligeance de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'eut jamais prétendu le contraire non-plus, n'ayant nul souvenir d'avoir un jour été proclamé au même titre que son _territoire_ alors que ce dernier poursuivait sur sa lancée. Réduisant peu à peu la distance nous séparant, augmentant par conséquent ma nervosité à chacun de ses pas.

« Tu es à moi… Il susurra près de mon oreille, effleurant délibérément mes doigts alors qu'il me confisquait l'outil de nettoyage. Son touché suffisant à m'achever lorsqu'une panoplie de frissons me parcoururent le corps, hérissant chacun de mes poils sous la sensation. Et à moi seul. » Il ne se gêna nullement pour ajouter d'une voix foutrement sexy, parvenant de peu à me faire perdre tous mes moyens malgré qu'une flamme de désir dansait d'ores et déjà au creux de mon être, envieux par ses lèvres tentatrices qui me faisaient terriblement envie. Un croissant de chair face auquel je m'efforçais néanmoins de résister, entêté à préserver un minimum de distance malgré mon avidité flagrante de m'abandonner au noiraud. Ayant parfaitement conscience qu'une fois la limite défendue enfreint, je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui…

« Levi je… C'est pas une bonne idée… » Je persiste le souffle haletant sans pour autant m'éloigner d'un millimètre de son visage. Non pas que j'en étais incapable, mais seulement puisqu'en dépit de ma résolution, je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde rompre cette délicieuse proximité dont j'avais si longtemps convoité l'existence.

Il sembla à cours d'argument puisqu'il demeura silencieux quelques instants, appuyant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il joignait ses paumes d'un bout à l'autre de mon visage, closant systématiquement les paupières, ce qui lui fournit un air réfléchi. Bien que de ses gestes, émanait de la pure affliction, une constatation qui me compressa le cœur désormais lourd de chagrin.

« Je t'aime. »

Ce fut si soudain que je ne pus toutefois contenir ma surprise, mon rythme cardiaque s'activant davantage en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la première fois. De ma première déclaration certes, mais également de la première venant de l'homme que j'aime, et ce depuis le premier regard. Bien avant qu'il ne m'offre cette bouteille d'eau et ne m'aborde de son propre chef.

« … Et peu importe ce que tu vas dire… Il poursuivi dans un souffle, m'engendrant un sentiment de pure tendresse à son égard. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi, j'en suis incapable… »

Ces derniers mots suffirent à m'attendrirent, voyant qu'il avait délibérément choisi de me parler à cœur ouvert — une initiative plutôt rare chez sa personne — et qui m'eut sitôt incité à en faire de même sous l'émotion, souhaitant à tout prix qu'il sache ne serait-ce que la réciprocité de mes sentiments. Avant que ce dernier ne me coupe brusquement la parole, balayant le peu de résistance me restant en un seul et savoureux premier baiser, la maladresse ne le caractérisant que de plus précieux au mépris de l'embarra qu'elle m'eut d'abord procuré. La réalité s'évanouissant d'un coup à la croisée de nos bouches s'offrant l'une à l'autre, tous deux propulsé dans cette bulle de pure jouissance qui ne se composait que de lui et moi. Chacun profitant de cet échange si longtemps convoité, de cette peau brûlante de désir comme de ces lèvres exquises.

Jusqu'à ce que Levi n'eût l'envie d'approfondir sombrement le baiser, infiltrant sa langue dans ma cavité alors que je dû me faire violence pour ne pas le mordre sous la surprise, n'ayant toute fois le temps ni la force de réprimer une légère plainte qui d'ailleurs, me fut méconnaissable. Ébahis d'avoir été celui produisant un tel son tandis que le responsable se délectait de ma réaction, visiblement satisfait de son coup. Ce qui n'eut aucun mal à me faire rougir plus que je ne l'étais déjà — si possible — avant que mon… petit-ami ? ne revienne à la charge, capturant nouvellement mes lèvres, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de maîtrise. Ses mains glissant tranquillement vers ma taille afin de me rapprocher dans la foulé, me surprenant autant que cela puisse m'amuser tandis que mes doigts immigraient instinctivement vers sa nuque, de sorte à poursuivre cet échange des plus succulent, mais également pour caresser son cuir chevelu dont j'avais longtemps souhaiter estimer la douceur.

« Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre… C'est compris ? » Qu'il souffla contre mes lèvres, accélérant par ce fait les battements de mon cœur débordant d'amour pour lui. Une phrase me faisant rire d'embarra au mépris de mon entière satisfaction pendant que j'encerclais son cou de mes bras, plongeant mon regard dans cette mer d'acier qui me plaisait tant.

« Il y a intérêt. » Je lui répliquai rieur, bien qu'il en valait de même pour lui, sachant pertinemment que je ne le laisserai plus à qui que ce soit. Une répartie qui m'eut instantanément suscité un baiser amoureux de mon aimant, m'engendrant par conséquent un sourire sincère.

 _Ça y est, nous étions fichus._

oOOoOoOOo


	13. Chapter 13

Ça faisait dorénavant plus d'un quart d'heure que nous avions pris place sur le canapé du salon, un silence apaisant nous entourant, bien que légèrement entrecoupé par les scènes d'un film humoristique divulgué à la télé. Hannes, l'oncle de mon gamin ayant appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée alors même que je m'apprêtais à repartir en compagnie de Kaney, avisant Eren qu'il ne serait finalement pas de retour avant demain soir. Une information qui ne m'avait guère enchanté, d'une part puisque nous nous étions tous fendu en quatre pour terminer le nettoyage avant l'arrivée de ce tuteur, mais d'autres car il ne m'était aucunement envisageable de laisser mon brun seul ici en sachant qu'il le resterait jusqu'au lendemain, craignant que cette violation à domicile ne se reproduise.

Je laissais mes doigts se perdre dans la chevelure parfumée de mon partenaire, qui lui avait sa tête reposée contre ma poitrine, le regard fixé sur l'écran de télévision.

Il ne nous avait suffi que d'un regard échangé subséquent la fin de cet appel imprévu pour que je ne me ravise promptement, prévenant ainsi mon oncle que je n'allais pas rentrer avec lui. Ce à quoi il n'avait heureusement qu'acquiescé une fois nous avoir toisé tour à tour, assurément conscient des raisons m'incitant à agir de la sorte.

Ce dernier n'ayant toutefois omis, et ce sans surprise, de m'aviser de ne cependant pas en faire une habitude — faisant référence aux heures de cours — et nous avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant de ne quitter l'entrée de la maisonnée, nous prévenant évidemment de bien verrouiller la porte derrière nous.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me diras qui est cette fille ? » Je ne sus m'abstenir de poser la question à mon petit-ami d'un timbre de voix plus ou moins lassé, tandis qu'un commercial venait de prendre place à l'écran. Cette histoire n'ayant toujours pas cesser de me triturer l'esprit, et ce, au mépris des évènements précédents.

Ce qui lui fit aussitôt resserrer sa prise sur mon pull qu'il eut préalablement empoigné — ayant visiblement cru qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet classé — pour ainsi demeurer silencieux. Une attitude vis-à-vis laquelle je m'apprêtais à grogner d'agacement, cessant tout bonnement mon geste de tendresse sous le ressenti, lorsqu'Eren hocha sobrement la tête en guise d'approbation, m'apaisant par ce fait simultanément.

Je ne répliquais pas le moindre mot suite à l'assimilation de cette réponse positive, soulevant légèrement le menton tout en reprenant mes caresses par-delà ses mèches brunes. Le regard perpétuellement fixé sur l'appareil de divertissement.

Bien entendu, ce n'était nullement l'envie qu'il me manquait de lui soutirer de plus amples informations. À savoir avant tout sur le « quand » qu'il prévoyait de me mettre au parfum, mais également et surtout sur le « pourquoi » qu'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite… Mais mon intuition m'écriait qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas ambitionner, sachant pertinemment qu'Eren finirait bien par cracher le morceau un jour ou l'autre…

« Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est clair ? » Il me souffle finalement avec un minimum de fermeté, décalant tranquillement son visage rougis de manière à ce que son front puisse s'appuyer contre mon torse.

Des paroles qui m'eurent aussitôt incité à lui assurer d'un timbre de voix plus ou moins réconfortant que rien n'allait m'arriver, cherchant du même pas à croiser ses beaux yeux verts qu'il ne détourna cependant pas de mon pullover, l'air absent.

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr…?» Qu'il réplique tout en fronçant les sourcils d'incrédulité, témoignant ainsi son flagrant manque de confiance en mes dires. Le regard résolu à ne vouloir se décrocher du linge me recouvrant.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » Je rétorque en contrepartie, souhaitant brièvement mettre fin à ce débat, mais également à ces sombres pensées qui ne semblaient décidément pas vouloir quitter l'esprit de mon gamin.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables… » Il poursuivit toutefois, ses yeux s'humidifiant presqu'aussitôt avant que je n'entreprenne tout bonnement de le faire basculer sur le dos.

J'ancrais sans attendre mes iris dans cet océan turquoise, l'une de mes paumes s'appuyant près de son visage alors que l'autre s'immobilisait au niveau de sa hanche gauche.

« Je sais me défendre… » Que je répondis à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres aguicheuses, nos souffles fusionnant parfaitement pour ne faire plus qu'un. Diverses mèches noir corbeau s'ajoutant au portrait, plombant tranquillement la figure de mon vis-à-vis, qui quant à lui, devenait rouge de gêne dû à notre nouvelle posture.

J'inclinais sobrement la tête de sorte à mieux capturer la bouche de ce dernier, unissant nos cavités dans un second baiser auquel il s'empressa de répondre dans les plus brefs délais. Ses lèvres remuant au même rythme que le mien pour subséquemment s'entrouvrir, titillant mes dents de son muscle rose. Une invitation devant laquelle je ne me fis aucunement prier pour payer de retour, un rictus élargissant modestement mes lèvres au souvenir de ce gémissement qui lui avait échappé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée suite à mon initiative.

S'en suivit alors un combat acharné, nos langues s'entremêlant dans un échange charnel somptueux, chacun explorant avec avidité la cavité buccale de l'autre. Ce qui me procura d'agréables frissons, m'engendrant par ce fait une envie incommensurable ; celle de goûter l'effluve de sa peau, de connaître chaque aspect de sa personnalité. Je désirais soudainement découvrir tous ses points faibles, apprendre si certains endroits se montraient plus sensibles que d'autres, ou même, entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix…

Ce fut sur ces pensées que je délaissais les lèvres de mon aimant — ne manquant bien évidemment pas de lui soutirer un sourcillement sous l'incompréhension — afin d'explorer son épiderme, parsemant son cou de multiples baisers papillons. Mon brun ne tardant pas à incliner la tête pour me laisser plus de territoire alors qu'un soupire d'aise lui échappait, preuve de son appréciation flagrante. Une réaction qui m'encouragea fortement à poursuivre sur ma lancée, m'attaquant postérieurement à sa pomme d'Adam que j'entrepris spontanément de suçoter quelques instants, rougissant ce brin de peau sous le supplice que j'éprouvais malin plaisir à orchestrer.

Eren en profitant systématiquement pour mener l'une de ses mains à ma nuque et y empoigner tendrement quelques mèches tombantes sous le ressenti que je parvenais à lui procurer.

Une situation qui serait bien arrivé à perdurer encore un bon bout de temps si mon gamin ne s'était pas braqué subitement sous le touché de mes doigts. Qui d'ailleurs, avaient trouvé seuls leur chemin jusqu'à son ventre. Ma main s'étant inconsciemment glissé sous le t-shirt usé _Deadpool_ de mon partenaire dans l'action précipité.

Je retirais prestement ma paume en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, puis me redressais promptement sur mes genoux, le souffle haletant dû à l'entrain précédent. Eren ayant suivi le mouvement, s'appuya sur ses coudes. Son expression trahissait son embarra soudain, le rouge de ses joues s'associant parfaitement à l'un de ces bouquets regorgeant de coquelicots.

Une vue absolument bandante si l'on prenait également en compte sa respiration saccadée ainsi que sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Je, d-désolé! Il commence nerveusement, m'abasourdissant presqu'aussitôt puisqu'étant pourtant le seul fautif dans cette histoire. C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, loin de là! Il poursuit la voix hésitante, me procurant un sourcillement d'incompréhension. Mais je, on vient juste de se mettre ensemble et je, je me sens pas prêt à — » Il s'apprêta à approfondir avant que je ne le coupe d'un claquement de langue agacé, ne comprenant pas qu'il puisse s'excuser pour mon propre manque de maîtrise.

Un tic que j'eus toutefois regretté dans la seconde qui suit lorsque je m'aperçus des traits de mon brun qui s'étaient décomposé d'un coup face à ma réaction. Laissant momentanément deviner sa stupeur fulgurante. Un constat qui me fit rater un battement, horrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que mal interpréter mon geste et qu'il en vienne à la conclusion que je n'avais qu'une envie ; le baiser vite fait, bien fait.

« Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien. Je me rattrape de justesse, laissant un soupir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je poursuis la peur au ventre, bien qu'indigné à la simple pensée qu'il puisse se m'éprendre sur mes intentions. Que j'ai seulement envie de te baiser comme n'importe quelle pute bon marché ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous ma remarque, me toisant de ses yeux de merlan frit.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi, gamin. » J'éprouve la nécessité de lui rappeler, et ce avec le plus grand sérieux, alors que j'empoignais brusquement le col de ce vieux t-shirt _Comiccon_ , raccordant nos regards l'un à l'autre afin de lui prouver l'étendue de ma sincérité.

Un aveu parvenant sans nulle difficulté à éveiller la surprise sur son beau visage pendant qu'une lueur de soulagement lui traversait brièvement les iris. Un sourire attendrit ornant ses douces lèvres dont j'étais déjà devenu complètement addict, avant qu'il ne m'attire nouvellement à lui, sa main gauche ayant chopé ma nuque derechef dans l'intention de me voler un autre savoureux baiser.

« On prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra… » Je lui assure tout de même suite à notre échange amoureux. Ce qui me value un tendre sourire de satisfaction, le rouge n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses joues à l'instant où il acquiesça avec entrain. Une vue n'échouant guère à m'émouvoir, étirant mes lèvres en un rictus suffisant avant que je ne me résolve finalement à détourner les yeux de sa personne de sorte à constater l'heure tardive s'affichant sur l'enregistreur de la télévision.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on aille se coucher. » Propose Eren en vue du lendemain, son regard ayant suivi le mien par curiosité.

« Mouais... Je rétorque peu enthousiasmé, d'un côté puisque j'imaginais parfaitement la semaine avenir qui s'annonçait, il faut bien l'avouer surchargée, mais de l'autre car je n'avais aucunement l'envie de bouger. Sachant que cela reviendrait désagréablement à m'éloigner de mon petit-ami. Je vais prendre le canapé. » J'annonce dans un second soupire, laissant doucement retomber la tête contre la poitrine de mon gamin, pour ainsi percevoir les battements réguliers de son cœur.

« Tu ne dors pas avec moi ? » Il me questionne cependant, ne cherchant nullement à dissimuler sa surprise. Ce qui captiva mon attention, m'incitant simultanément à redresser la tête vers lui afin de mieux croiser ses perles émeraude.

« Je croyais que — »

« Oui mais je, ça n'a rien à voir… » Il réplique promptement, me coupant systématiquement la parole.

Je ne sus réprimer un rictus de bien-être suite à ces dires, bien que ce n'était comme si nous n'avions jamais dormis ensemble… En tant qu'amis.

Ce que nous n'étions plus. Ou du moins, plus seulement.

« Je préfère. » J'ajoute toutefois neutralement, soutirant par ce fait un léger rire cristallin à mon vis-à-vis que j'entrepris de tirer à ma suite une fois m'étant complètement redressé sur mes jambes. Éteignant la télévision au passage pour subséquemment nous diriger vers la chambre de mon gamin sans n'omettre de jeter un second coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée de sorte à m'assurer que cette dernière était bien verrouillée.

Il ne nous avait ensuite guère suffi plus d'un quart d'heure avant de nous mettre au lit — si on oubliait de mentionner la réaction excessivement craquante d'Eren lorsqu'il eut appris que je préférais dormir en caleçon — nous endormant l'un contre l'autre, épuisé par notre journée bien remplie.

oOOoOoOOo

« On n'a pas idée de se lever aussi tôt un lundi matin! » Se plaignit mon petit-ami, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras pour se reposer un tant soit peu, son plateau repas à proximité.

« La prochaine fois j'te mettrai mon pied au cul. Je réplique en enfourchant une seconde part de ce pain de viande correspondant plus à de la merde en boîte. Ça te passera peut-être l'envie de te plaindre. » Je songe tout haut, posant mon regard sur son cuir chevelu.

J'aperçu très distinctement ses oreilles s'empourprer suite à mes paroles, élargissant par ce fait mes lèvres en un rictus amusé, une lueur de sadisme traversant mes iris nuageuses.

« Gamin pervers. Je ne sus refréner la remarque, usant d'une sensualité méconnaissable. À quoi tu penses ? » Je l'interroge, souhaitant l'embarrasser un minimum.

« Mais rien ! » Il s'empressa de nier l'évidence, sa voix montant simultanément dans les aiguës sous son brusque malaise alors qu'il redressait Inopinément la tête, me laissant parfaitement discerner ses rougeurs que j'imaginais s'être accentuées.

« Ta tronche te trahis, t'es au courant ? J'insiste sans le moindre remord, un demi-sourire aux lèvres qui lui fit aussitôt baisser les yeux sur son plat, dorénavant rouge de honte. Mais ça peut s'arranger… » Que j'ajoute de façon malicieuse, effleurant discrètement l'une de ses jambes sous la table du self.

Un geste suite auquel il hoqueta de surprise, attirant momentanément quelques pairs d'yeux dans notre direction, pour subséquemment me foudroyer du regard. Ce qui m'incita cependant à perpétuer mes subtiles caresses, stimulant dangereusement mon partenaire tout en feignant l'innocence sous l'interpellation de mon prénom. Trop occupé à me délecter de sa réaction.

Une comédie nous délivrant peu à peu de cette tension quotidienne et dont j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir jouir ne serait-ce qu'encore quelques instants, si certains gêneurs ne s'étaient pas tout bonnement joint à nous. M'incitant par ce fait à cesser mes provocations sous l'air désormais interrogateur de mon brun qui ne comprenait bien évidemment pas ce preste changement d'attitude. Ce à quoi je n'eus cependant guère la nécessité de clarifier quoi que ce soit puisque seul le son de leur voix réclamant des réponses parvint à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, le plongeant presqu'immédiatement dans un état de stupeur monumentale.

« Eren, on veut savoir ce qui se passe. » Ordonna d'abord l'asiatique, plus connue sous le titre d'emmerdeuse. Cette dernière s'étant poster droit devant mon gamin afin de lui paraître plus imposante, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine ainsi qu'un air sévère sur le visage.

« On veut seulement t'aider… » Renchéri un blondinet à ses côtés, son timbre de voix trahissant l'inquiétude qu'il semblait sincèrement éprouver à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

L'ambiance se fit tout de suite plus lourde autour de la tablée, un fait vis-à-vis duquel je ne me serais nullement gêné pour démontrer mon agacement si Eren n'avait pas eu l'air soudainement si mal au point. Sa respiration semblant se faire tremblante alors qu'un appel de détresse transparaissait ses prunelles émeraude. Ce devant quoi je m'apprêtais à intervenir avant qu'il n'opte étonnamment à détourner la tête dans la direction de ses camarades, les observant sans tout du moins négliger le mauvais traitement de sa lèvre inférieure, engendré par l'appréhension que lui procurait ces retrouvailles.

Il n'avait toutefois suffi qu'un instant avant que le vert ne se mêle nouvellement au gris, les pieds de chaise grinçant lourdement sur le carrelage de la cafétéria, me témoignant par ce fait l'inévitable désir de fuite de mon protéger que je retins cependant de justesse, joignant nos mains l'une à l'autre sur la surface de la table.

Non pas que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre que ses meilleurs amis soient oui ou non dans la confidence, mais j'avais bien vu au cours de la semaine dernière à quel point ces derniers lui manquaient. Ce qui m'incitait par conséquent à refuser le fait qu'il puisse poursuivre ce jeu de chat et de la souris, sachant que ça ne lui ferait que d'autant plus mal.

J'arborais de ce fait l'un de ces regards qui j'espérais, parviendrait à le faire revenir sur sa décision, secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite afin qu'il comprenne que je lui déconseillais tout autre tentative de défilement. Pour ensuite désigner du menton les importuns, souhaitant encourager mon brun à les confronter.

 _Si j'avais su…_

« Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ce nabot ? » S'indigne la morveuse, faisant fi de nos mains jointes. Un blâme m'incitant prestement à la remballer d'un timbre de voix des plus glaciales, songeant tout compte fait qu'elle pouvait bien se foutre sa réconciliation là où je pense, tandis qu'Arlert tentait désormais en vain de calmer le jeu, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Non mais tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ?! Cracha tout bonnement Eren au visage de son amie d'enfance, attirant par conséquent l'intégralité de notre attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le déteste à ce point ?! » Il poursuivit la rage au cœur et les épaules tremblotantes. Une réaction qui me fit systématiquement écarquiller les yeux, puisque ne m'étant aucunement attendu à une telle tournure.

« Mais Eren! Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Elle se défend aussitôt en me pointant du doigt, ce qui m'engendra un soudain sourcillement d'incrédulité pendant qu'elle ne daignait me lancer un seul regard, à l'instant focusé sur mon petit-ami.

Un rire amère franchi les lèvres de ce dernier à l'entente de ces dires, m'incitant par ce fait à me taire alors même que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer avec dédain, préférant voir où cela nous mènerait.

« Une mauvaise influence. Lui ? Il réplique prestement, levant les yeux au ciel. T'es sérieuse là ? » Sa voix s'était fait moqueuse, presque froide.

« Les gars, calmez-vous… » Se risque tout de même le blondinet dans une autre tentative inefficace.

« Tu peux nous le dire, s'il te fait du chant — »

« Du chantage ?! Nous l'interrompons simultanément avec excès, n'en croyant pas nos tympans. T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?! » Me devance Eren avant de ne brusquement se redresser, rompant conséquemment le contacte de nos doigts sous la colère, pour subséquemment se mettre à la hauteur de cette emmerdeuse. Armin se positionnant quelque peu en retrait, bien qu'essayant toujours tant bien que mal d'atténuer la tension, ce qui selon moi se révélait peine perdu.

Plusieurs regards se dressèrent dans notre direction en vue de l'agitation soudaine, certains cessant même de parler alors que d'autres se contentaient d'un regard en biais. Erwin et Hanji y compris, avec lesquels j'échangeais d'ailleurs un bref coup d'œil, considérant un instant leur air interrogateur pour néanmoins me reconcentrer sur le feu de l'action.

« Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! » _Je ne pouvais pas la contredire._

« Et toi, bien sûr, tu sais ce qui est bien pour moi ? Ironisa promptement mon gamin tout en croisant le bras à son tour, haussant un sourcil. Mais de quoi tu te mêles, bordel ? Il continue, élevant sobrement la voix. Levi est parfait pour moi. »

Cette dernière phrase retentissant, un léger sentiment de bien-être s'éveilla au fond de ma poitrine, m'incitant conséquemment à mener une main à mon cuir chevelu sous l'embarra passager. Faisant toutefois en sorte de paraître le plus imperturbable possible.

« … Et puis d'ailleurs, tu n'as plus rien à dire parce que nous sommes ensemble. »

 _Achevez-moi._

L'assourdissement pu très clairement se lire sur les traits de l'Ackerman suite à l'aboutissement de cette révélation alors que le champignon s'offensait de lui-même à ne pas avoir été tenu au courant. Nous questionnant toutefois sur la longévité de notre relation, semblant pour sa part enthousiaste de cette nouvelle.

Ce vis-à-vis quoi mon petit-ami piqua un fard monumental, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer sans réfléchir. Un spectacle qui parvint sans nul mal à me soutirer un léger rictus de satisfaction qui sembla d'ailleurs en troubler plus d'un. Plusieurs n'ayant aucunement détourné leur attention de notre groupe.

Il y avait bel et bien une chance d'arranger les choses suite à ce détournement de situation pour le moins inattendu. Si ce n'était de cette morveuse, déterminer à foutre la merde, ravivant ainsi la fureur méconnue de mon brun, mais également mon exaspération.

« Eren, tu… T'es pas sérieux ? » Elle poursuit sur sa lancée, arborant un air inquiet pratiquement apte à me bousiller le peu de contenance me restant.

« Je suis très sérieux. Qu'il rétorque avec affront, ses sourcils se joignant en un froncement d'incompréhension. Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Il perd de nouveaux son calme. Tu devrais être contente pour moi, comme Armin. Il évoque en le désignant d'une main sans pour autant décrocher son regard coléreux de cette Mikasa. Fais-toi une raison, merde. » Il achève tout en la défiant silencieusement d'aggraver la situation.

Ce qu'elle fit.

« Est-ce que… Ta mère ? Ta mère est au courant ? Elle ose demander sans même tenir compte de ses paroles, intensifiant indubitablement mon mépris à son égard. J'veux dire, tu lui as dit ? Parce que je ne crois pas qu — »

« Ne mêle pas ma mère là-dedans ! » Il l'interrompt avec rage, bouillonnant de tout son soûl. Des circonstances qui m'incitèrent sans tarder à me redresser pour le retenir alors qu'il s'approchait désormais dangereusement de sa meilleure amie.

Bien entendu, ce n'était nullement l'envie qu'il me manquait d'également la remettre à sa place, mais je n'éprouverais aucune satisfaction à voir Eren lever la main sur quelqu'un, et ce, qu'importe la raison le poussant à en venir à de telles extrémités. N'osant peine à imaginer le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongerait une fois ce nuage de colère estompé…

Mon petit-ami se retourna prestement dans ma direction suite à mon geste, posant systématiquement ce regard mauvais sur ma personne qui n'eut nulle difficulté à me faire rater un battement, bien qu'il se radouci dans la seconde en réalisant soudainement qui était le propriétaire de cette main autour de son poignet.

La honte parut le prendre lorsqu'il sembla manifestement recenser les précédents évènements, une once de chagrin obscurcissant ses iris verdoyantes avant qu'il ne rabaisse subséquemment la tête sous le ressenti. Sa frange camouflant simultanément ses yeux que je ne souhaitais pourtant ne jamais perdre de vue.

Il eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, mais se dégagea tout de même brusquement de mon emprise, ce qui n'échoua aucunement à me compresser le cœur d'une vive douleur tandis qu'il s'enfuyait par la sortie la plus proche. Nous laissant tous dans une confusion hors du commun.

oOOoOoOOo

Calinneuelbus: Salut! Désolé, j'aurai bien aimé te répondre en message, mais j'y suis pas arrivé! . Alors, merci à toi! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! Et non, comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas la fin ! J'ai encore pleiiiiiiiin d'idées pour cette fiction :D Encore merci, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! ^^

Sinon, Je remercie tout mes lecteurs de poursuivre leur lecture! Ça me fait très plaisir! J'espère re poster très prochainement, la suite promet! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent dès l'instant où ma sonnerie de cellulaire se fit entendre, l'appréhension de me faire repérer me subjuguant alors même que je m'empressais à réfréner l'appel entrant. Comme si j'espérais arrivé à trancher le parcourt de cette mélodie avant qu'elle ne parvienne jusqu'à ses tympans.

Seulement, faute était d'espérer puisqu'à peine j'osais un second regard dans sa direction que je croisais ses prunelles vertes, transparent sa stupeur sous-jacente. Son visage blêmissant presqu'aussitôt alors qu'il me dévisageait avec ahurissement, son portable demeurant figé à la hauteur de son oreille droite pour finalement s'en éloigner docilement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchant toutefois à rompre ce contacte visuelle.

« Eren... ? Qui c'est le monsieur ? »

oOOoOoOOo

« Hey morveuse, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » J'agresse aussitôt la fautive sous un ton accusateur, mes prunelles se résolvant finalement à se détacher de la sortie préalablement empruntée par mon gamin pour ainsi mieux dévisager l'Ackerman en face de moi.

« Il mérite mieux que toi. » Elle me rétorque avec froideur, ne se laissant bien évidemment pas intimider pour un cent. Des paroles qui n'eurent aucun mal à me griser l'être d'une once de mélancolie sans pour autant que je ne m'autorise à le lui faire savoir, me réduisant ainsi à soutenir le regard haineux que cette timbrée m'adressait.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » Je réplique d'abord au tac à tac, ignorant d'un même pas la réprimandassions du champignon à l'égard de son amie, ce dernier étant visiblement indigné qu'elle puisse avancer de tels propos sans le moindre scrupule.

« Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais ce que tu viens de faire là, je désigne le lieu d'un geste de la main, c'est pas ce qui l'incitera à revenir vers vous. » Je poursuis d'un timbre de voix trahissant peu à peu mon agacement péniblement refoulé. L'envie de partir retrouver Eren persistant cependant à me ronger l'esprit, inquiet de le savoir seul en proie de ses assaillants.

Elle arbora un air renfrogné avant de ne prestement détourner le regard sous mes dires, laissant un sifflement parer la barrière de ses lèvres, ses cheveux noirs fouettant l'air sous le mouvement. Ce qui n'éprouva nulle peine à m'arracher un soupire de lassitude.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je tiens aussi beaucoup à lui. J'ajoute avec fermeté, et ce sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant. Ça m'a tout prit pour qu'il se confit enfin à moi, c'est pas pour que tu viennes tout foutre en l'air, pigé ? » Je lui balance froidement à la gueule avant de ne tourner les talons à mon tour, ayant dans l'idée de rejoindre mon gamin dans les plus brefs délais. Lorsque le blondinet m'interpela soudainement, m'incitant par ce fait à me retourner une ultime et dernière fois dans leur direction, les sourcils froncés sous le questionnement.

« Prends soin de lui pour nous, d'accord ? » Il me sollicite d'un air peiné.

Cela avait été bref, mais sincère. Et cela en avait été suffisant pour que j'acquiesce, hochant brièvement la tête à son attention pour finalement quitter les lieux d'une allure pressante sous les regards perpétuellement inquisiteurs de la foulé.

oOOoOoOOo

Le seuil de la porte franchi et la fraiche brise extérieur caressant mon visage, j'entamais ma quête consistant à remettre le grappin sur mon petit-ami, balayant ainsi ouvertement des yeux la cours du bahut, un brin d'anxiété heurtant mon fort intérieur.

Mon cœur frappait fortement contre ma cage thoracique alors que j'examinais progressivement quiconque se trouvant sur mon chemin, espérant simultanément que cet idiot n'ait pas quitter le terrain de la bâtisse. Seul lieu sûr en ces circonstances pour le moins problématique.

« Il ne peut pas être bien loin... ! » Je murmurais malgré-moi impatiemment, l'ennuis se joignant spontanément aux multiples sentiments distincts qui me persécutaient momentanément.

Jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive enfin à l'entrée du lycée, traversant nonchalamment la grille de l'établissement. Les mains dans les poches et le regard cloué au sol. Une constatation qui, il faut bien l'avouer, fit aussitôt s'amenuiser le peu d'appréhension me possédant, mais qui m'affligea toutefois sobrement. Songeant avec culpabilité que j'étais celui ayant engendré tout cela par mégarde, bien que ce n'était comme si j'avais pu prévoir la réaction de cette pimbèches qui se trouvait par je ne sais quel moyen être sa meilleure amie.

Mes pas s'accélérèrent de ce fait sans que je n'aie l'utilité de leur commander, me guidant systématiquement vers mon brun. Jusqu'à ce que je ne m'arrête toutefois à mi-chemin, ne sachant tout bonnement plus s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée que de le rejoindre à l'instant même. Croyant soudainement qu'il valait peut-être mieux le laisser seul quelque temps, de sorte à ce qu'il se remette moindrement de ses émotions...

J'avais, je ressentais cette irrémédiable envie de le rattraper pour lui remonter le moral, tenter de le réconforter un minimum. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre la maigre éventualité que nous en venions à nous disputer sous prétexte que j'étais celui à l'origine de ce conflit. Une observation qui me fit sitôt aboutir à la conclusion que j'étais un piètre petit-copain, alors même que nous venions d'inaugurer notre relation...

« _Ça commence bien !_ » Cru bon de me souffler ma conscience avec ironie, ne manquant par ce fait aucunement d'éveiller une once d'agacement chez ma personne.

Seulement, je n'eus guère le temps de m'attarder davantage sur ces pensées puisque je surpris Eren à contourner le muret de l'enceinte afin d'emprunter un trajet se révélant jusqu'à présent inaccoutumé, disparaissant indubitablement de mon champ de vision.

Un fait suffisant immanquablement à provoquer ma suspicion, parvenant ainsi à dissiper mon hésitation passagère, ce qui m'incita par ce fait à poursuivre ma filature en toute discrétion. Et ce, au mépris du désagrément que me suscitait cette action, ayant la désagréable impression de commettre une faute démesurée...

oOOoOoOOo

Une demi-heure s'était d'ores et déjà écoulée tandis que je persistais à épier mon gamin, cette boule d'angoisse perdurant à s'accroitre au creux de mon estomac, prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur considérable. Mon esprit se révélant quant à lui spécialiste dans l'art de rédiger de multiples scénarios avant-coureurs qui n'éprouvaient de leur côté nulle difficulté à me procurer l'incommensurable envie de me griller une cigarette, de sorte à m'alléger moindrement de cette insupportable appréhension.

Une envie qui pour sa part n'avait sus faire autrement que de m'inciter à plonger une main habile dans l'une de mes poches arrières, extirpant ainsi mon paquet de cigarette qui d'ailleurs n'hébergeait, et ce sans grande surprise, plus que trois tiges d'autodestruction. De quoi me faire rager intérieurement, connaissant parfaitement les restrictions que m'imposait mon tuteur en termes de tabac. Ce dernier ne consentant à me payer qu'un seul paquet par mois, un compromis qu'il avait songé judicieux de mettre au pied il y de cela quelque temps en échange de son approbation. Ce face à quoi je n'avais guère cherché à protester quoi que ce soit, ne souhaitant plus dépendre de Farlan, un vieil ami qui avait déjà atteint sa majorité à l'époque et qui par conséquent était en droit de se procurer la marchandise en toute légalité, contrairement à moi.

Je menais l'une de ces brindilles à mes lèvres avant de ne remettre mon attirail à sa place, reportant d'un même coup mon attention sur mon brun que je maudis bêtement sur le moment, agacé qu'il puisse parvenir à me procurer un tel stress capable d'en épuiser l'entièreté de mes munitions avant l'échéance même. Une réalité qui se révélait toutefois ironique en y resongeant, sachant pertinemment qu'Eren détestait me savoir fumer, allant même jusqu'à m'interdire de le faire en sa présence.

Un vent frisquet parvint à me faire frissonner à l'instant même où je mis la main sur mon _lighter_ , n'ayant préalablement pas jugé utile de perdre mon temps pour un quelconque pardessus sous peine d'augmenter le taux du danger relatif aux requêteurs de mon gamin.

Toutefois il fallait bien avouer que passer trente minutes dans ce froid de canard n'était pas chose aisé, et j'en devins presque soulagé sur le moment qu'Eren soit porteur d'un blouson et non seulement d'un simple t-shirt bon marché.

Certes, étant moi-même loin de me révéler amateur de la froide température automnale, j'eus fréquemment pensé à le rattraper de sorte à nous ramener au plus vite au chaud et en sureté. Croyant dans un premier temps qu'Eren ne faisait qu'airer inconsciemment dans les rue de bas-quartier — ce dernier n'ayant de toute évidence aucunement l'intention de remettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied au lycée. — Néanmoins j'en étais indéniablement aboutie à la conclusion, en vue de ses multiples coups d'œil furtifs portés aux alentours, qu'il redoutait de se faire suivre. Une déduction qui m'eut incité irrémédiablement à poursuivre ma filature d'un œil plus attentif, n'ayant ainsi d'autre choix que de supporter encore quelque peu la fraicheur extérieure...

J'amenais le briquet à la pointe de ma cigarette sans toutefois quitter des yeux la silhouette éloignée de mon partenaire, observant attentivement, bien que subtilement, chacun de ses faits et gestes sans pour autant le fixer directement, craignant qu'il ne remarque ma présence par inadvertance.

Il déambulait d'un rythme plus ou moins régulier, feintant de façon évidente la normalité alors que sa démarche en elle-même trahissait la tension de ses muscles, laissant conséquemment discerner sa flagrante nervosité, mais également sa basse température corporelle. Une observation qui ne sut m'abstenir d'emmètre un claquement de langue sous l'agacement qu'elle me prodiguait, redoutant dans un premier temps ce qui pouvait bien pousser Eren à agir de cette façon, mais également et surtout que ce dernier ne chope nouvellement la crève suite à son manque de revêtement.

Mon pouce vint appuyer sur l'engrenage de l'engin se trouvant en ma possession afin d'en enclencher habilement le mécanisme, essayant quant à lui tant bien que mal d'engendrer la flamme de mon salut, laissant conséquemment résonner la maigre sonorité du métal s'entrechoquant. Un fait qui me témoigna assez rapidement l'absence de carburant résidant au centre du récipient, ce qui me ravi un second sifflement de mécontentement, supposant en plus que j'allais devoir m'acheter un autre _lighter_.

Je lançais un énième regard à la direction qu'empruntait mon gamin — de sorte à ne pas le perdre de vue — avant de ne finalement me résoudre à cesser ma marche, frustré de ne pas arriver à alimenter ma cigarette, et ce même après trois reprises consécutives. Le feu n'étant manifestement pas d'humeur à se montrer de sitôt, ne concédant fâcheusement à ne me présenter que de vulgaires flammèches. Une réalité qui m'encouragea ainsi à me servir de ma main gauche de manière à ce qu'elle puisse faire office de barrière contre le vent tempéré alors que je me focalisais sur mon seul moyen de délivrance actuel, tentant vainement d'allumer le bout de la tige en question.

Objectif qui se concrétisa heureusement suite à deux autres essais, me permettant par ce fait d'inhaler une première bouffée du magot résidant entre mes doigts. Ce qui disposa sans grande surprise d'un effet instantané sur mon esprit, amoindrissant de façon systématique le mal-être me grugeant petit à petit.

Jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille reporter mon attention sur Eren.

 _Eren qui s'était volatilisé._

Ce constat parvint presqu'instantanément à me faire bouger avant que je n'empresse le pas dans une course à perte d'haleine tout en balayant simultanément les environs avec furtivité. L'air jusqu'à présent glacial ne se priant nullement pour me bruler la gorge tel un volcan en éruption, tranchant ma respiration désormais haletante à l'instant même où les pulsations de mon cœur s'enchainaient dans une course folle, l'adrénaline parcourant mes veines avec avidité alors même que je m'injuriais momentanément de tous les noms pour avoir permis un tel détournement de situation.

L'anxiété grimpait en flèche tandis que j'optais pour outrepasser la première ruelle à ma disposition, l'inquiétude guidant mon allure pressante jusqu'à ce que je ne revienne subitement sur mes pas, plaquant douloureusement mon dos contre l'un des murs extérieurs composant l'allée. La vue soudaine de mon petit-ami se tenant sous le porche d'une quelconque baraque, le poing levé dans l'intention de frapper à la porte d'entrée, m'ayant pris de court.

Plusieurs grands nuages de buée se formèrent en raison de mon souffle saccadé avant que je ne régularise tranquillement ma respiration. Décidé à me risquer un second coup d'œil en toute subtilité vers Eren qui semblait pour sa part attendre patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce dernier persistant néanmoins à considérer les alentours d'un air anxieux — bien qu'il n'ait de toute évidence pas remarqué ma présence — avant que la porte préalablement close ne s'ouvre sur une blondasse de petite taille. Fait décidément suffisant pour attirer l'attention de mon brun sur cette dernière qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, un air ravi placardé sur la figure laissant bien discerner leur familiarité méconnue. Ce qui parvins sans nul mal à me faire sourciller, craignant dans un premier temps qu'il ne s'agisse de cette fameuse fille dont le prénom en lui-même ne semblait fâcheusement pas vouloir quitter les pensées de _mon_ petit-ami. Une éventualité m'agaçant au plus haut point lorsqu'on songeait qu'Eren s'était enfuit pour la rejoindre _elle_ , sans même avoir jugé utile de me tenir au courant un minimum. Une réalité qui, vue sous cet angle, fut plutôt rude à acquiescer car n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui les rattachait l'un à l'autre.

D'autant plus que je ne savais strictement rien au sujet de cette fille, véracité suffisant à me rendre moindrement nerveux, quoique légèrement curieux. D'un côté puisqu'en dépit de ma confiance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envisager de multiples scénarios distincts — me refusant tout du moins à croire l'existence d'une quelconque liaison, — mais de l'autre car une partie de moi souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur le pourquoi du comment. Sur ce qu'Eren persistait à vouloir me cacher malgré tout ce que je pourrais lui dire pour l'en dissuader — ce qui d'ailleurs me procurait l'infâme impression de ne pas lui être suffisamment digne de confiance, une déduction m'horripilant considérablement. — Mais également sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux assez reculés merci.

Un second frisson me prit lorsque j'aperçu Eren entrer dans la maisonnée, devançant du même pas l'étrangère tel un enfant s'introduisant dans une boutique de friandises. Visiblement très à l'aise de faire comme chez lui, une observation qui ne faillit guère à m'agacer de plus belle comme la porte se refermait derrière mon brun, m'empêchant par ce fait de demeurer spectateur.

Une réalité qui parvint sans tarder à souligner les battements de mon cœur déjà bien irréguliers, ne supportant soudainement plus la globalité de mon imagination débordante. La panoplie de scénarios envisageables me parcourant l'esprit m'ayant plus d'une fois incité à prendre une autre bâfrée de ma cigarette. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva rapidement consumée, me soutirant par ce fait un subtil claquement de langue sous l'agacement, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais me permettre de fumer davantage en vue de mon attirail démuni.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent ainsi sans même que je n'ose songer à la sensation que pourrait me procurer un deuxième rouleau de tabac entre mes lèvres, ne désirant aucunement succomber une seconde fois à la tentation puisque déterminé à l'idée de ne pas consommer l'entièreté de mon paquet avant la date escomptée. Une résolution bien plus facile à prendre qu'à mettre en pratique.

J'adressais un nouveau regard sur la bâtisse désormais au centre de mes préoccupations avant de ne finalement laisser entendre un bruyant soupire de mécontentement, mes omoplates s'appuyant nouvellement contre le pavé refroidi.

Et j'en vain même, au bout d'un certain laps de temps, à me questionner sur ce qui était le mieux à faire en ces pénibles circonstances. S'il fallait mieux continuer d'attendre que mon gamin se décide enfin à refaire surface, et risquer d'apprendre une révélation qui serait peut-être préférable de ne pas connaître, ou tout simplement revenir sur mes pas et rejoindre Erwin et la binoclarde de manière à me procurer leur point de vue. Une dernière option qui m'aurait bien tenté par cette température semblant diminuer d'un second degré à chaque instant depuis que nous avions tout deux franchis le portail du bahut. Si ce n'était de ce pénible mauvais pressentiment me dévorant au fil du temps, m'empêchant par ce fait de quitter les lieux ou encore de partir frapper à cette putain de porte de manière à être fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Au risque de m'attirer les foudres de mon petit-ami.

Un dilemme sur lequel j'aurais aisément pu délibérer encore de longues minutes si je n'avais pas soudainement été interrompu dans mes pensées par le rire cristallin d'une gamine provenant de l'exacte emplacement où j'avais repéré Eren un peu plus tôt. Fait attirant bien évidemment mon attention sur cette dernière qui se trouvait recouverte d'un magnifique ensemble automnal rouge-vin, ses cheveux châtains-bruns tressés sur le côté parvenant jusqu'à ses frêles épaules alors qu'une écharpe assortis lui protégeait le cou.

Mon petit-ami traversant quant à lui nonchalamment le seuil de la porte en compagnie de cette seule et même blonde avec laquelle il semblait d'ailleurs discuter. Ce dernier s'étant néanmoins interrompu dans sa phrase afin d'avertir la plus jeune de l'attendre quelque instant puisque celle-ci était sur le point de franchir l'extrémité de la terrasse. Un sourire enjoué persistant néanmoins à orner les lèvres enfantines de la fillette à la seconde où elle cessa ses enfantillages, décidément trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir en compagnie d'Eren pour oser lui désobéir.

Une déduction qui suffit amplement à m'engendrer mille et une hypothèses parvenant chacune d'entre-elles à s'accaparer mon esprit avec affermant. Ne faisant faire plus qu'un tour à mon sang à la simple probabilité qu'il puisse s'agir de sa _fille_. Conclusion qui aurait bien pu s'avérée plausible si l'on ne se fiait qu'à leur flagrante ressemblance, mais qui perdait heureusement toute crédibilité en raison de l'âge que semblait arborer la morveuse. Un constat parvenant à me détendre aussitôt, me permettant conséquemment de me ressaisir sobrement tandis que mon gamin quittait le pallier extérieur de la résidence, s'approchant subséquemment de la petite de manière à lui prendre la main. Tous deux débutant ainsi une marche côte à côte, ayant manifestement dans l'idée de se diriger vers un endroit en particulier, mais toutefois méconnue qui m'incita par ce fait à poursuivre ma filature au détriment de ma mauvaise conscience. Coupable de devoir prolonger cette mascarade, bien que ce sentiment de culpabilité fût presqu'instantanément submergé par ma curiosité maladive.

oOOoOoOOo

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention alors que je perpétuais mon observation d'un œil éloigné et discret, l'entièreté de ma concentration dorénavant focusé sur ces deux protagonistes qui à cet instant même, semblaient en plein dialogue incessant. Eren paraissant pour sa part complètement captivée par ce que pouvait bien lui raconter la gamine d'un air si passionné. Comme tout enfant retrouvant son parent après plusieurs heures de séparation, trop heureux d'ainsi pouvoir partager la globalité de ses mésaventures, le regard étincelant de fierté.

Un rapprochement qui n'échoua malencontreusement pas à raviver mon agacement, frustré qu'Eren n'ait pas chercher à me mettre dans la confidence — s'il s'avérait au bout du compte que je puisse avoir juste et que cette enfant se révèle belle et bien apparentée à mon petit-ami. — Mais qui parvint simultanément à me stresser plus que de raison, redoutant d'autre part les proportions que pourraient engendrer de tels responsabilités sous les bras.

Cependant, je dû me trouver beaucoup trop profondément obnubilé par mes réflexions pour m'apercevoir que mon brun s'était subitement emparé de son cellulaire. Car seule la sonnerie de mon smartphone préalablement configurer de sorte à distinguer plus facilement mon gamin de tous mes autres contacts m'apprit que ce dernier tentait momentanément de me joindre.

Eh bien que je me sois empressé à réfréner l'appel entrant, espérant à tout prix que la sonorité ne soit nullement parvenu jusqu'aux tympans de mon petit-copain, il était d'ores et déjà trop tard pour souhaiter revenir en arrière. Puisqu'à peine j'osais un second regard vers Eren que je croisais ses perles émeraudes transparent très distinctivement sa stupeur sous-jacente. Son visage blêmissant presqu'aussitôt alors qu'il me dévisageait dorénavant avec ahurissement. Son portable demeurant figé à la hauteur de son oreille droite pour finalement s'en éloigner docilement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchant toutefois à rompre ce contacte visuelle.

« Eren... ? Qui c'est le monsieur ? »

oOOoOoOOo

Salut, salut! Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard immense de ce chapitre ;-; Je suis vraiment désolé, quelque petit problème d'écriture et puis il y a les cours qui viennent de débuter, enfin, la galère quoi. ;-; Mais bon, je dois justement vous prévenir qu'il se peut que les prochains chapitres mettent plus de temps à sortir que prévu justement à cause des cours ! Haha... Mais j'espère cependant que ça n'affectera pas davantage les dates de publications. Je ferais de mon mieux promis! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Au plaisir de vous recroiser prochainement ! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Le temps parut se suspendre quelques instants alors que mon gamin se défaisait progressivement de son cellulaire. Nos regards demeurant toutefois liés l'un à l'autre lorsqu'il appuya d'un geste habile sur l'icône rouge téléphonique de l'appareil en sa possession, rompant la ligne par ce fait avant qu'une légère brise ne nous assaillisse de sa fraicheur automnale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là, put- _bordel_ ?! » Il s'emporta finalement après plusieurs secondes, restreignant simultanément la distance nous séparant pour ainsi mieux me repousser brusquement de sa main droite. Trainant du même pas la gamine à sa suite qui pour sa part, ne semblait bien évidemment pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux naïfs. Une mine tout de même inquiète figeant ses traits infantiles.

Une violente compression se fit ressentir au centre de ma poitrine à l'instant même où je reportais mon attention sur Eren, celle-ci ayant brièvement été détournée de sa personne sous le rejet précédent. L'expression colérique déformant momentanément la figure de mon brun me procurant l'effet semblable d'une dague en plein cœur. D'un côté puisque je ne supportais pas de voir la personne aimée dans un tel état, mais de l'autre car me savoir garant de cette colère éphémère ne faisait que d'autant plus mal…

Je n'eus toutefois guère le temps de m'attarder plus que de raison sur mon mal-être, ou même sur la piètre censurassions des paroles de mon vis-à-vis — assurément causé par la présence de l'enfant parmi nous — puisque je pu très distinctement percevoir de l'inquiétude ainsi qu'une once de culpabilité ronger promptement le visage de mon petit-copain, substituant de ce fait sa frustration passagère. Eren regrettant visiblement de s'être nouvellement emporté, bien que ce n'était comme s'il avait tort de m'en vouloir après s'être aperçu que son petit-ami l'ait suivi à ses dépens.

Une réalité qui n'échoua aucunement à me faire froncer les sourcils d'incrédulité, ne comprenant pas que mon gamin puisse ainsi changer de tempérament, avant que ce dernier ne m'attire soudainement à lui. Entourant précipitamment ma nuque de son bras libre de sorte à me serrer contre lui sans pour autant qu'il n'ait à relâcher sa prise sur la main de la plus jeune. Son front prenant simultanément appuis sur l'une de mes épaules frigorifiées, geste qui me réchauffa sobrement alors qu'Eren froissait fermement mon t-shirt de sa poigne, frictionnant maigrement le bout de son nez face au fin tissus me recouvrant la peau pour finalement redresser la tête, la joue plaquée contre ma clavicule, le regard hagard. Ses mèches brunes me chatouillant avec légèreté dès l'instant où je me risquais un coup d'œil vers lui, n'osant toutefois plus bouger d'un millimètre suite à cette action car ne sachant plus quelle réaction arborer. Si je devais resserrer l'étreinte ou seulement patienter qu'il se redresse…

Un dilemme sur lequel je n'eus cependant pas à délibérer suffisamment longtemps puisque des flocons de neige apparurent dans mon champ de vision, attirant par ce fait inéluctablement l'attention de l'enfant qui se mit presqu'aussitôt à tirer fréquemment le gilet de mon brun. Manifestement pressée de lui faire remarquer ce détail.

« Eren ! Eren regarde, regardeuhh y'a de la neige ! » S'extasia-t-elle le regard émerveiller par cette constatation. Ses joues rougies par le froid ne rendant ses prunelles verdoyantes que plus étincelantes. Un second trait de ressemblance suffisant à raviver mon appréhension, bien que ces iris se révélaient plus sombres que ceux appartenant à mon gamin.

Cette phrase retentissant, il n'en fallut guère davantage pour que le dénommé ne se recule proprement de ma personne, son bras glissant précautionneusement de ma nuque avant qu'Eren ne rompt inopinément tout contacte nous accolant l'un à l'autre. Un air joyeux se peignant presqu'instantanément sur son visage à la seconde où ce dernier se détourna de moi pour faire face à la morveuse, n'ayant visiblement aucun mal à faire fi de mon incompréhension, ni même à m'y laisser mijoter. Une hypothèse qui me fit bien évidemment siffler de mécontentement dans un détournement du regard.

« C'est génial ! Il s'exclama dans un large sourire qui parvint instantanément à m'abasourdir, feignant parallèlement de ne pas m'avoir entendu tandis qu'il s'abaissait à la hauteur de la brune. Peut-être qu'on pourra faire un bonhomme de neige la prochaine fois, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Il enchaina d'un entrain mémorable, toute trace de préoccupation semblant miraculeusement s'être envolée de son esprit.

« Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma la petite avec frénésie, débutant même à sauter sur place avec dynamisme. On va en faire un gros, gros comme la terre ! » Elle exigea en ouvrant grand les bras, démontrant par ce fait l'immensité de son imagination. Ce qui parvint sans difficulté à soutirer un léger rire à mon petit-ami, possiblement attendri par tant de naïveté.

« Ah ! Tu crois qu'il y aura assez de neige pour en faire un aussi gros ? » Il questionna alors subséquemment tout en faussant l'ébahissement, entrant aussitôt dans le jeu de la fillette. Ce face à quoi je ne sus malgré-moi restreindre un rictus, bien que des explications m'étaient toujours bel et bien requises.

« Mais oui ! » S'emporta la brunette sans oublier de gonfler les joues, ses petits poings serrés sous la flamme de défi transparent ses iris flamboyantes.

Jusqu'à ce que ces mêmes prunelles ne se frayent nouvellement leur chemin vers ma personne. Leur propriétaire venant décidemment de se remémorer ma présence en ces lieux. Fait suffisant pour inciter, et ce sans grande surprise, cette dernière à reculer de quelque pas avant qu'elle ne se cache subitement derrière son complice sans tout du moins parvenir à détacher son regard empli d'une flagrante curiosité de ma direction. Un réflexe plutôt habituel chez les morveux me repérant dans un périmètre inférieur à six mètres de distance. À croire que j'effrayais quiconque se trouvant au-dessous de trois pommes… Néanmoins, ce n'était pas plus mal en vue de mon exaspération à l'égard de ces merdeux, jamais contents et pleurnicheurs.

Je détournais alors mon attention de cette frimousse afin de reporter celle-ci sur mon brun qui venait quant à lui de suivre sa protégée d'un œil étonné, ses sourcils se haussant de surprise dû à ce comportement que je déduisais possiblement inaccoutumé. Eren daignant toutefois — finalement — me lancer un regard avant qu'un soupir lasse ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres, engendrant par ce fait une légère brume. Mon petit-copain n'ayant éprouvé nulle difficulté à faire le rapprochement entre ma présence inattendue et les agissements anormaux de l'enfant.

Il n'en fallut davantage pour que ce dernier ne se redresse mollement sous mon regard impatient. Ses prunelles verdoyantes se figeant néanmoins quelques instants sur mon torse avant que mon vis-à-vis ne capture mes doigts de sa main droite, entreprenant par ce fait de me trainer à sa suite vers une destination encore méconnue.

La fillette ne s'étant quant à elle nullement fait prier pour s'emparer de la main libre du préposé à sa garde alors que mon gamin nous entrainait silencieusement, et ce, sans me lancer le moindre regard ni même la moindre phrase. Chose qui m'agaçait péniblement, bien que ce n'était comme si j'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre sans mot dire.

 _Sachant pertinemment qu'un Eren silencieux n'était guère de bon augure._

oOOoOoOOo

Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure que mon partenaire nous avait mené dans ce café aux allures _vintage_ , optant précédemment pour que nous puissions nous installer près d'une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Un picotement m'avait aussitôt assailli dès les premiers instants où j'eus senti la chaleur m'englober, m'incitant par ce fait à me frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre de manière à me réchauffer sobrement sous le regard inquisiteur de mon compagnon. Ce dernier semblant toujours aussi à cran et prêt à m'engueuler pour mes agissements précédents — qui, pour ma défense, étaient toutefois justifiés ! —

Les minutes défilaient sans qu'une seule parole ne fusse même échangée, Eren ayant cependant approché l'une des serveuses afin d'obtenir quelques crayons. De sorte à ce que la gamine puisse s'occuper l'esprit tranquillement, loin de nos problèmes.

Seul le résonnement de la cire rouge se frottant ardemment à la feuille arborant l'emblème du café-déjeuner dans lequel nous nous trouvions présentement, ainsi que certaines bribes avérées de conversation parvenaient à rompre ce silence assez préoccupant. Mon petit-ami s'entêtant une fois de plus à demeurer dans son mutisme alors qu'il me toisait de ses perles azurées. Le dos nonchalamment appuyé contre la banquette et le bras gauche parant sa poitrine, le poing jonchant ses lèvres de manière agitée. Preuve suffisant à me démontrer son affairement, mais également le fait qu'il ne savait manifestement pas comment réagir face à une telle confrontation.

La tension s'accentuait davantage autour de nous alors que nous nous observions mutuellement, la morveuse se tenant pour sa part à l'écart de ce malaise flagrant car étant beaucoup trop jeune pour même arriver le percevoir.

Celle-ci se contentant donc, et ce, bien que cela puisse paraître étonnant, de crayonner avec engouement auprès de mon gamin, balançant insouciamment ses pieds dans le vide dû à sa petite taille. Cette dernière étant heureusement bien trop concentrée sur son œuvre pour nous prêter attention l'espace d'une seconde.

« Parle, dit quelque chose. » Je m'impatiente définitivement tout en tapotant nerveusement la surface de la table du bout des doigts. Ne supportant guère ce calme afférant, car n'ayant jusqu'à maintenant jamais apprécié ce manque fondamental de conversation. Une habitude qui se révélait toutefois fâcheusement fréquente chez la personne que j'aime.

Eren me considéra encore quelques instants qui me semblèrent une éternité avant de ne finalement lancer un regard en billet vers la principale source de mes interrogations. Son hésitation demeurant néanmoins aussi lisible qu'une inscription gravée au fer rouge alors qu'il posait de nouveau ce regard incertain sur ma personne, maltraitant du même pas sa lèvre inférieure.

« C'est, je… Il débuta cependant d'une voix tendue trahissant sa nervosité pour se reprendre à la suite d'une légère quinte de toux, se redressant sobrement. Erika. Il finit dans un soupire démesuré, C'est Erika. »

Je cessais tout mouvement suivant le retentissement de ces paroles, mes doigts se figeant instantanément dans leur élan sous les multiples théories qui me revenaient momentanément à l'esprit. Ma conscience n'ayant visiblement toujours pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille l'espace d'un instant. Car bien que je puisse finalement être fixé sur l'identité de cette fameuse fille qui persistait à me pourrir l'esprit depuis déjà belle lurette — je n'eus d'ailleurs manqué de me sentir stupide lorsque j'eus compris avoir été jaloux d'une simple gamine, bien que ce n'était comme si j'avais pu savoir. — Mais il me fallait néanmoins savoir ce que représentait cette enfant aux yeux d'Eren, découvrir qui elle était réellement sans pour autant paraître insistant ni trop précipité.

Ce qui n'était pas _réellement_ dans mes cordes…

Je ne bronchais donc plus l'ombre du petit doigt sous cette véracité précédemment révélée par mon gamin, me limitant à le dévisager avec impassibilité pendant que ce dernier semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Ses iris perpétuellement posées sur ma personne transparent la flagrante appréhension que lui suscitait cette révélation.

Une réalité vis-à-vis laquelle j'allais me résoudre à prendre parti lorsque mon attention fut subitement retenue par l'enfant qui, sous l'interpellation de son prénom, venait de relever la tête, questionnant mon brun sur la raison de son appel.

« C'est rien 'Rika, Il lui assura prestement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, ce masque mensonger nouvellement placardé sur le visage. Je te présente _tonton_ Levi. » Poursuivit le gamin sans n'omettre de me lancer l'un de ces regards espiègles. Se doutant bien évidemment de ce que je penserai d'un tel titre.

Mes yeux se plissèrent d'eux-mêmes à la suite de cette affirmation vis-à-vis laquelle je n'avais même été consulté, n'en revenant tout simplement pas que mon brun puisse avoir osé faire une chose pareille pour seul motif que la vengeance. La dénommée « 'Rika » s'étant pour sa part mise à m'observer de son regard ingénu. Celle-ci ayant dorénavant l'air de me jauger à la manière d'une mère estimant le potentielle petit-ami de sa fille.

« … Tonton Levi… ? Elle prononça d'abord dans un murmure quasi imperceptible sans tout du moins me quitter de ses prunelles émeraudes, réalisant les faits. Ses pieds ayant simultanément cessés de se balancer sous la tablée pour subséquemment repartir de plus belle dans un entrain hors du commun. Tonton Levi ! » Elle s'enthousiasma ainsi de façon étonnante, un sourire enchanté placardé aux lèvres qui parvint aussitôt à m'abasourdir, me faisant hausser les sourcils de surprise, car n'étant guère accoutumé à ce genre de chose les gamins normaux me craignant comme la peste sans pour autant que je n'en sache la raison.

« Et si tu terminais ton dessin pour qu'il voit à quel point t'es bonne ? » Suggéra alors Eren avec gaieté, constatant que la petite se faisait une joie de me rencontrer. Une conclusion persistant à me déconcerter, mais qui satisfait visiblement mon petit-ami en vue de cet air béat placardé sur son beau visage. Chose qui parvint cependant à m'attendrir plus que de raison, car préférant de loin le voir sourire.

Quant à cette proposition, elle avait semblée plaire à l'artiste concernée puisque cette dernière s'était subitement mise à hocher la tête d'un air résolu, ses prunelles brillant de détermination avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de retourner à sa tâche. Délaissant machinalement le crayon rouge pour sitôt s'emparer de la couleur bleue. Quand une serveuse vint à notre rencontre, pourvu d'un vieux calpin.

« Veuillez nous pardonner pour l'attente, que désirez-vous commander ? »

oOOoOoOOo

Une vingtaine de minutes s'était d'ores et déjà écoulée durant lesquelles nous avions sobrement discuté, le malaise nous englobant toujours bel et bien.

« On en reparlera plus tard, ok ? » Avait alors rétorqué mon gamin au bout d'un demi-quart d'heure suivant le départ de l'employée, la mine ennuyée par mon impatience flagrante. Une réplique vis-à-vis laquelle je n'avais néanmoins eu d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à regret, bien que pressé de connaître les réponses à mes questions. Lorsque l'odeur enivrante de nos boissons chaudes précédemment commandées avec soin s'infiltra dans mes narines. La serveuse affectée à notre table ayant de nouveau fait son apparition, plateau en mains, pour ainsi déposer l'une des tasses chocolatées sous les yeux dorénavant brillants de gourmandise d'Erika. — Eren s'étant pour sa part empressé à débarrasser la table, de sorte à ce que la plus jeune ait plus de facilité à s'abreuver de son chocolat chaud sans être obstruée de ses crayons ou encore de son œuvre. —

« Attention, c'est chaud. » Il alerta subséquemment avec précaution de manière à ce que la morveuse évite de se brûler par inadvertance. Celle-ci se contentant par ce fait de lui fournir un somptueux sourire en guise de sa compréhension, hochant brièvement la tête avant de ne prestement s'attaquer à sa consommation, l'air ravi.

Mon petit-ami n'ayant simultanément put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement au vu de cette enfant à la bouche recouvertes d'une épaisse pellicule de crème fouettée. Un spectacle ayant également peine à me laisser de marbre tandis que je m'emparais à mon tour de ma boisson. L'odeur du thé noir fraichement concocté me détendant presqu'aussitôt, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger cri de douleur n'attire nouvellement mon attention sur Eren. Celui-ci s'étant visiblement brûlé la langue lors de sa première gorgée, et ce, alors même qu'il était celui ayant pris la peine de prévenir la brune il y a de cela même pas une seconde.

« Gamin. » Je ne sus m'abstenir de rajouter une couche à son embarra, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres suffisant à éveiller l'expression outrée de mon partenaire avant que le soudain éclat de rire d'Erika ne semble l'offenser de plus belle, pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

oOOoOoOOo

Chacune des tasses, vides pour la plupart, avaient été rassemblées au centre de la table alors qu'Eren nettoyait patiemment les joues tâchées de chocolat de la morveuse, aidé d'une simple serviette en papier. La petite se contentant pour sa part de clore hargneusement les paupières en témoignage de son désagrément.

« Erwen… ! » Elle objecta cependant de sa voix obstruée, cherchant à se défaire péniblement de l'emprise du plus grand, l'une de ses mains tentant en vain de repousser le mouchoir, jusqu'à ce que mon bienaimé ne la laisse filer, ce dernier ayant visiblement terminé sa besogne.

Il délaissa subséquemment son siège, s'emparant simultanément du pardessus de la brunette précédemment retiré dans l'après-midi — geste qui me fit bien aisément conclure qu'il était l'heure de partir — alors qu'Erika détournait la table de manière précipitée, m'approchant dangereusement.

« Tonton Levi ! Elle m'interpella nouvellement sous le regard malicieux de mon brun. Ce surnom me procurant un étrange sentiment d'inconfort. Regarde mon dessin ! » M'ordonna-elle du haut de ses trois pommes tout en me présentant l'endos du menu du bout des bras, le regard scintillant d'une fierté sans nom.

« Regarde ! » Elle insista au vu de mon absence de répartie, d'une part engendré par mon manque de savoir-faire, mais de l'autre car je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était supposé représenter ce dessin…

Une réalité qui parut vraisemblablement éveiller un sentiment de perplexité chez la gamine. Ce qui l'incita par ce fait à escalader, et ce non sans difficulté, la banquette. De manière à ce qu'elle puisse par ce fait s'agenouiller près de moi, m'expliquant très distinctement son chef-d'œuvre tout en pointant diverses figures du bout de son index, la mine enjouée.

« Tu vois, là c'est moi. Elle débuta donc tout en démontrant un être difforme parvenant à me laisser dubitatif. Et là, c'est Eren. Elle poursuivit, désignant un autre personnage. Il me dit qu'un jour, on va habiter dans la même maison ! » S'exclama finalement la brune alors qu'elle indiquait un encadré rouge dans lequel résidaient tous ses protagonistes, un sourire radieux ornant ses lèvres.

Une affirmation vis-à-vis laquelle je ne sus m'abstenir de sonder mon gamin du regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils sous mon ignorance alors que ce même sentiment d'anxiété se revigorait dû à mon incertitude encombrante, le malaise revenant par ce fait en force parmi nous.

« Et l'autre bonhomme, qui c'est ? » Questionna subitement mon petit-copain détenteur de chacune des réponses à mes questions, souhaitant visiblement échapper à mes reproches. Une sueur froide glissant tout au long de sa joue droite alors qu'il évitait mes prunelles grises de manière flagrante. Ce dernier n'ayant manifestement aucunement l'envie de me confronter.

« C'est Tonton Levi ! » Affirma l'enfant comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Un fait qui n'échoua aucunement à m'étonner de plus belle, autant que cela sembla surprendre mon bienaimé. Tous deux n'ayant assurément pas songé à cette alternative.

« Il va pas habiter avec nous… ? » Elle interrogea mon brun sans n'omettre d'incliner sobrement la tête, interrogatrice de ce soudain silence. Une question vis-à-vis laquelle je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de re poser mes iris ombrageuses sur mon compagnon, patientant sagement sa réponse avec une curiosité égalant mon amusement abusif alors que ce dernier prenait soudainement des couleurs, ne sachant bien évidemment quoi répondre sous de tels propos.

oOOoOoOOo


	16. Chapter 16

Les flocons de neiges n'avaient jusqu'alors cessés leurs chutes tandis qu'Eren et moi rebroussions chemin côte à côte, quittant à regret la douce chaleur du café pour nouvellement nous engouffrer dans cette fraicheur polaire. La gamine nous devançant pour sa part de quelque pas sans pour autant se risquer à nous semer, sachant pertinemment que trop s'éloigner reviendrait à s'attirer les foudres de son responsable. Ce dernier lui ayant préalablement intimer de rester à portée de vue, et ce, alors même que nous franchissions le seuil des portes du café-déjeuner.

Seul le retentissement de nos semelles se frictionnant ardument contre l'asphalte recouverte d'une infime couche de neige parvenait à briser ce silence perpétuellement gênant. Eren s'étant abstenu de tout commentaire depuis notre départ, ses prunelles résolument posées sur la silhouette de la fillette un peu plus loin. Une tendance lui permettant dans un premier temps de la tenir à l'œil, mais également et par-dessus tout de se soustraire à mon regard orageux. Ce qui me démangeait légèrement, mais qui ne parvint néanmoins aucunement à piétiner le peu de constance me restant, ayant bien conscience que des réponses n'allaient plus tarder à jaillir de ce rafale de question me triturant l'esprit depuis bientôt plus d'une éternité. L'appréhension persistant toutefois à se faire ressentir avec entêtement au plus profond de mon être, broyant mon cœur de sa pesanteur tout en m'insufflant l'infâme impression qu'il me fallait redouter les événements avenirs. Ou tout du moins, rester sur mes gardes en ce qui concernait la bombe à retardement qu'était tout bonnement devenu mon petit-ami sous la pression des dernières heures. Eren semblant sur le point d'exploser à tout moment sous ce pseudo masque d'indifférence, soigneusement orchestré de manière à laisser la gamine hors d'une quelconque dispute possiblement imminente...

Je m'efforçais toutefois de réprimer ces suspicions, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de visualiser une telle embrouille, puis détournait mes iris ombrageuses avec peine. Songeant plus judicieux de guider celles-ci vers l'enfant qui, de son côté, s'amusait à tournoyer sur elle-même. Les bras tendus dans les airs et la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Une expression enjouée étirant ses traits rougis par la fraicheur extérieure.

« Tu... Enfin, t'étais pas obligé de payer. » Me fit soudainement savoir mon gamin d'un timbre de voix plus ou moins hargneux qui parvint non sans mal à me faire froncer les sourcils d'incrédulité, car connaissant parfaitement sa situation financière.

« Et je peux savoir t'aurai fait comment ? » Je rétorquai alors d'un ton tout aussi ardu, tentant misérablement de passer outre à l'irrémédiable envie de croiser le regard ardant de mon petit-ami. Celui-ci ayant subitement élu domicile sur ma personne à la suite de ma réplique, brûlant chaque centimètre de mon épiderme tandis qu'un calme plat n'avait tardé à re pointer le bout de son nez. Eren n'ayant vraisemblablement trouvé nulle répartie suffisamment à la hauteur d'une telle riposte.

« Je, eh bien j'aurai pu - » Il débuta cependant au bout de plusieurs secondes, la tension dans sa voix trahissant l'incertitude de ses paroles prochaines, lorsqu'un grincement sourd attira brusquement notre attention, interrompant par ce fait mon brun sur sa lancée. La morveuse ayant vraisemblablement franchi la grille de la baraque dans laquelle elle semblait manifestement résider.

« J'ai gagné ! » Elle s'exclama joyeusement, jubilant de fierté dans une glorieuse symphonie du rire. Bien heureuse d'avoir remporté la compétition dont Eren et moi ignorions jusqu'à l'existence même.

« Alors là ! S'étonna faussement le gamin à mes côtés, arborant nouvellement cette façade enjouée. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, espèce de petite terreur ! » Il poursuivit ainsi, une lueur ludique revigorée au fin fond de ses prunelles verdoyantes qui me plaisaient tant.

Inutile de préciser qu'Eren ne perdit guère davantage de temps à mes côtés, ayant bien l'intention de rattraper la petite, et ce, sans bien évidemment oublier de simuler quelques grognements peu convaincants, mais qui furent tout du moins assez pour effrayer la plus jeune. Celle-ci s'étant sitôt mise à courir vers la porte de son domicile dès l'instant où elle constata la venue menaçante du plus grand. Certains cris lui réchappant à l'occasion sous l'amusement momentané que lui prodiguait cette chasse improvisée.

« Je t'ai eu ! » S'écria mon brun avant de l'intercepter énergiquement, la faisant voltiger dans les airs quelques instants sous les protestations de la brunette. Celle-ci s'agitant comme une puce sous l'emprise de son assaillant pour finalement lui réchapper avec aisance de manière à poursuivre son chemin vers la porte d'entrée dans l'intérêt d'assurer sa victoire, Eren sur ses talons.

Je poursuivais ainsi ma route vers ce duo, une poussière de crainte demeurant présente en mon saint alors que j'entamais moi-même la montée de ce palier extérieur sans pour le moins détourner mes yeux de cette paire me suscitant mille et une questions.

« Tu m'étouffes ! » S'exclama la petite dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Eren venant tout juste de s'abaisser à son niveau pour l'étreindre chaleureusement, le visage enfouit dans la chevelure de la plus jeune. Une vision qui m'eut légèrement attendri sans pour autant que cela ne se peigne sur ma figure.

« Tu vas être sage, pas vrai ? Il la questionna après qu'un léger ricanement ne soit parvenu à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, ce dernier s'étant tout bonnement aperçu de sa maladresse. Je vais revenir très vite... » Il poursuivit par la suite tout en s'éloignant quelque peu de la fillette, nouant son regard rassurant à celui naïf de l'enfant, un sourire amaigri ornant ses lèvres.

Aussitôt ces dernières paroles dites, la joie pu très clairement se lire sur le visage de la brune. Ses yeux scintillants de mille feux sous l'enchantement que lui procurait manifestement cette dernière nouvelle. Lorsqu'une femme, plus ou moins dans la trentaine, vint se joindre aux festivités. Sa présence en elle seule semblant toutefois mettre un terme aux illusions de la gamine qui parue subitement réaliser la situation. Des larmes emplissant systématiquement ses prunelles dorénavant embrumées par la tristesse et la déception de comprendre qu'Eren allait possiblement repartir de nouveau sans elle.

« 'Rika... » Souffla alors mon petit-ami, prit au dépourvu. Ce dernier débutant légèrement à malmener sa lèvre inférieure tandis que la dénommée s'accrochait désormais fermement à son blouson. Pleurant davantage sous l'interpellation de ce surnom affectif.

« J-Je suis vraiment désolé... » Dit alors mon gamin à l'égard de la trentenaire, son regard voyageant de la fillette à la jeune femme dans un élan de détresse flagrant. Eren ne sachant manifestement pas comment calmer la pleurnicharde. Un constat qui m'incita par ce fait à intervenir, d'une part pour secourir mon brun, mais de l'autre car je tenais impérativement à conserver mes tympans, malheureusement déjà bien amochés par la voix criarde de la binoclarde.

« _Oi_ , gamine. » Je commençai d'abord sombrement, doublant simultanément la tutrice qui s'apprêtait dans l'instant même à répliquer. Une action qui lui suscita d'ailleurs une expression interloquée face à laquelle je ne portais néanmoins nulle importance. Ayant sur le moment déjà bien d'autres priorités en tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Eren vient de dire ? » Je demandai alors subséquemment à la trouble-fête qui me prêtait dorénavant l'entièreté de son attention. Ces jérémiades ayant brusquement cessées sous l'étonnement passager que lui procurait momentanément la fermeté nouvelle de mon timbre de voix.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes suivant cette simple interrogation vis-à-vis laquelle elle semblait toutefois résolu à demeurer muette. Certaines larmes persistant pour leur part à ruisseler sur ses joues rosées alors que la morve lui pendouillait au nez. Un spectacle qui n'échoua sans le moindre mal à me ravir un soupir d'exaspération, car sachant pertinemment que j'allais devoir poursuivre.

« Il va revenir très vite, qu'il a dit. Je répète pour qu'elle se taise enfin, souhaitant parvenir de nouveau à m'entendre penser. Vous ne deviez pas faire un bonhomme de neige la prochaine fois ? » J'ajoute en haussant un sourcil d'incrédulité, patientant la réaction de la plus jeune sous mes propos.

Il y eu une pause durant laquelle elle cessa miraculeusement de sangloter, ancrant ses prunelles vertes forêt dans les miennes grises acier. Comme si cette révélation venait de la frapper de plein fouet.

« ... Le plus gros de la terre... ? » Me questionna-t-elle finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes, les yeux encore larmoyants par sa crise précédente.

« Aussi gros qu'on pourra... Se reprit aussitôt mon petit-ami dans un rire léger. Ce dernier paraissant heureusement plus détendu que tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il semblait dépassé par les événements. Mais pour ça, tu dois être gentille et arrêter de pleurer, d'accord ? » Il lui demanda par la suite, attirant nouvellement l'attention de la brunette sur sa personne. Brunette qui renifla bruyamment avant de ne finalement se résoudre à hocher la tête de manière docile.

« Tonton Levi va le faire avec nous... ? » Elle ajouta systématiquement, une lueur d'incertitude luisant au fond de ses pupilles émeraude. Une réclamation échouant misérablement à nous laisser de marbre, surpris l'un comme l'autre.

Quelques secondes défilèrent à la suite de cette question durant lesquelles je pu très distinctement percevoir l'hésitation flagrante de mon petit-ami comme la suspicion qui s'éveilla subtilement chez l'adulte à nos côtés. Eren demeurant interdit dans un premier temps, me toisant de son regard en biais, avant de ne finalement se résoudre à rétorquer, un rictus faussement serein plaqué sur ses lèvres qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ce dernier n'ayant manifestement toujours pas digéré ma présence inattendue.

« On verra, OK ? » Ce fut sa seule réponse à mon égard, un fait qui sembla plus ou moins satisfaire la fillette qui acquiesça toutefois derechef. Celle-ci séchant grossièrement ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant que la trentenaire ne l'interpelle, l'avertissant qu'elles devaient tous deux rentrer sous peine que le froid ne s'immisce à l'intérieur de la maison. Une affirmation qui contraignit par ce fait mon petit-copain à se redresser sous le regard malheureux de l'enfant qui elle, dû se résoudre à rentrer malgré sa volonté. Eren lui ayant brièvement caressé la tête avant que la tutrice ne referme la porte derrière elles tout en nous saluant poliment, un sourire aimable ornant ses lèvres.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seuls à l'extérieur qu'Eren laissa tomber cette façade sereine qui n'avait que trop durée. Son sourire s'étant systématiquement fané dès l'instant même où la gamine eut disparu de notre champ de vision. Cette parure qu'il s'était forgé n'ayant dorénavant plus l'ombre d'une utilité une fois la fillette hors de vue.

Il porta l'une de ses mains tremblantes à son front, empoignant faiblement quelques mèches rebelles sous l'exaspération tandis qu'il s'autorisait un soupir à fendre l'âme. Une vision vis-à-vis laquelle je ne pouvais me sentir qu'impuissant, ne sachant comment réagir dans de telles circonstances. S'il me fallait tenter une approche en dépit de tout son ressentiment passager à mon égard, ou s'il me valait mieux patienter qu'il se reprenne par lui-même...

J'optais dès lors pour lui poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule, ne supportant aucunement de voir mon gamin dans un état pareil, mais également car l'idée seule de ne rien faire pour essayer de le réconforter un minimum m'était insupportable. L'inquiétude prenant graduellement le dessus, bien qu'une part de culpabilité s'entêtait malgré tout à m'assaillir la poitrine.

Toutefois, à peine j'entrepris ce geste que je me figeai dans mon élan. Mon petit-ami ayant subitement reporté son regard émeraude dans ma direction, me donnant simultanément l'impression qu'il venait soudainement de se remémorer ma présence à ses côtés.

La colère que je pu franchement discerner par la croisée de ses prunelles verdoyantes me fit sitôt rater un battement alors qu'Eren m'agrippait fermement l'avant-bras. Ce dernier n'éprouvant nulle gêne à profiter de mon décontenancement momentané, manifestement pressé de m'éloigner des lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

Je n'opposais d'abord nulle résistance, me contentant de le suivre sans répliquer, car n'ayant qu'une hâte : avoir des réponses. Même si pour cela, j'allais devoir les lui soutirer de force.

La tension nous pesait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers une destination qui pour sa part, demeurait brouillon. Eren me trainant à sa suite sans pour autant me donner l'impression de nous mener quelque part en particulier. Constat qui m'incita donc à l'interpeller, même si je ne savais que trop bien qu'il n'allait plus tarder à vider son sac. La fermeté de sa poigne enserrant mon poignet suffisant en elle seule à me faire supposer son humeur dorénavant massacrante.

« _Oi_ , Je te cause. » Je fis toutefois sévèrement, vexé qu'il ose m'ignorer de la sorte.

Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage autour de ma peau avant qu'il ne se retourne vivement de manière à me faire face, posant de nouveau ce regard contrarié sur ma personne alors qu'il s'exclamais finalement, me relâchant simultanément sous la colère.

« J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais suivi ! Il débuta d'abord hors de lui. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Qu'est-ce qui ta prit de faire un truc pareil ?! » Il me questionna ensuite d'un ton accusateur parvenant non sans mal à m'agacer, car n'ayant personnellement rien à me reprocher.

« Attend, je rétorque avec agacement, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. J'étais censé faire quoi, rester au lycée comme un con et prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? T'avais qu'à ne pas partir comme ça. » Je termine, furieux qu'il me tienne rigueur alors que je n'avais fait que m'inquiéter pour cet imbécile.

« C'est pas la question ! Il répliqua avec empressement, sa voix grimpant légèrement dans les aiguës sous l'émotion. T'aurai pu la mettre en danger, t'aurai pu _vous_ mettre en danger tous les deux ! » Me reprocha-t-il avant qu'un grognement combinant indignation et mécontentement n'échappe à ses cordes vocales.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que t'agisse comme ça ?! » Il me gronda à la suite, gesticulant sur place. Son timbre de voix parvenant définitivement à me faire sortir de mes gonds, ni tenant plus, j'haussais la voix à mon tour.

« Parce que je m'inquiète, t'es content !? » Je lui crachais pratiquement au visage, le plaquant du même pas contre l'un des murets suivant l'allée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Une lueur d'exacerbation traversant dorénavant mes prunelles ombrageuses.

Une grimace de douleur déforma momentanément les traits de mon brun sous le ressentie que je venais de lui procurer, les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillant cependant lorsque mes paroles parurent finalement lui monter au cerveau.

« Eren, je l'interpellais nouvellement, fatigué. Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Je poursuivi dans un souffle pratiquement imperceptible, détachant toutefois chacune de mes paroles. C'est pas normal que je doive te suivre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe ! » Je tentais de lui faire comprendre, ancrant mon regard dans le sien tout en appuyant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Essayant tant bien que mal de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

« Comment tu crois que je me sens, moi, dans ces temps-là... ? » J'ajoutais à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres appelantes, nos souffles se confrontant ainsi par notre proximité nouvelle.

« Levi... » Il murmura tristement, une lueur de regret reluisant par la croisée de ce regard qui avait le don de me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

« Écoute, je me ressaisi cependant brièvement, pausant mes paumes sur chacune de ses joues glacées par le froid tout en séparant nos fronts pour mieux regarder mon vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Peu importe ce qui va arriver, je serai toujours là. Je poursuivi le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais, il faut que tu me parle, sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider. » J'achevais avec fermeté, l'angoisse me tordant l'estomac à la simple idée qu'il puisse rejeter mon aide une fois de plus.

Un laps de temps indéterminé défila durant lequel nous nous toisions silencieusement, mon petit-ami semblant réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière alors que l'incertitude comblait ses prunelles émeraudes.

Il fit doucement glisser ses mains sur mes avant-bras sans pour autant me quitter des yeux, un sourire amer ornant ses lèvres, par l'intermédiaire duquel j'en déduisis toute la souffrance dont il était empreint.

Il acquiesça néanmoins au bout de plusieurs secondes, hochant faiblement la tête à mon plus grand bonheur.

« Bien. Je soufflais tendrement, ne cherchant pour une fois aucunement à cacher mon ressentie. Tu vas commencer par me dire qui est cette gamine... » Je lui demande sur un ton plus ou moins neutre, patientant sa réponse avec hâte.

Je l'aperçu maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure à la suite de mes propos, ses yeux demeurants toutefois plongés dans les miens, me démontrant par ce fait qu'il comptait néanmoins coopérer.

« ... Eh bien, je, c'est... »

oOOoOOo

Bonjour ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fiction n'est pas en pause ! Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps à cause des examens, du travail et des projets ! Enfin bref, je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre !

Enfin ! J'espère que ce dernier vous a plu, même si je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose ;-; Mais bon, l'action commence dans le prochain chapitre! :3 À plus et aussi, merci encore pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours aussi plaisir ! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

« C'est ma sœur... »

Le seul retentissement de ces paroles était parvenu à m'engendrer un sentiment de pur soulagement, mes épaules s'affaissant presqu'instantanément sous ce pseudo mur de brique qui les avait encombrés il y a encore un instant. Ce qui me permettait par ce fait même de reprendre mon souffle que j'avais inconsciemment retenu sous l'appréhension précédent. Bien que je ne pouvais cependant réprimer les multiples questionnements m'assaillant soudainement le crâne sous cette dernière révélation, car ayant toujours connu Eren enfant unique.

Comment pouvait-il avoir une sœur de cet âge ? Y avait-il d'autres personne connaissant l'existence de cette morveuse, certes, mise à part l'oncle du brun ? Et puis d'ailleurs, en admettant qu'il puisse belle et bien s'agir de sa sœur cadette, pourquoi ne vivait-elle pas avec eux ? Était-ce pour la protéger, la mettre à l'écart de tout ce bordel ?

Plusieurs hypothèses mijotaient d'ores et déjà dans mon esprit lorsque mon brun m'interpella, soucieux. Une lueur d'incertitude transperçant son regard émeraude, assurément générée par mon absence de répartie.

« Rentrons d'abord, je répliquais après avoir reporté mon attention sur sa personne. La température extérieure me tiraillant les entrailles de sa fraicheur polaire, hérissant chacun de mes poiles, et ce, sans bien évidemment omettre de colorer ma peau d'une nuance rosée, presqu'écarlate. Tu m'expliqueras les détails une fois qu'on sera de retour à l'intérieur. » Je terminais neutralement, rompant notre proximité pour mieux lui enserrer les mains de mes doigts, les menant à mes lèvres dans l'intention de les réchauffer de mon souffle ardent. Et ce, sous la mine dorénavant déconfite de mon partenaire. Celui-ci m'observant avec attention, le rouge lui picorant les joues sous son embarra momentané. Une vision qui parvint sans nul mal à me satisfaire personnellement, me générant un sourire efflanqué en dépit du froid me consumant.

oOoOOoOo

Nous avions tout juste pénétré le hall d'entrée de mon gamin que le ramassis de divers flocons de neige, ayant précédemment élu domicile sur nos crânes, s'était évaporés. Eh bien que la chaleur nous englobant aussitôt la porte refermée avait été d'un pur réconfort, un fourmillement désagréable n'avait tardé à me submerger de nouveau, affectant chacune de mes extrémités dans une vague déferlante générée par le réchauffement tempéré de mes muscles. Le sang pulsant dans mes vaines sous mon frêle épiderme.

Un fait m'incitant conséquemment à croire que j'avais sans nul doute été bien trop longtemps exposé à la fraicheur de l'extérieur tandis qu'Eren, de son côté, s'empressait de retirer ses chaussures pour aussitôt disparaître dans la cuisinette, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Chose qui m'eut bien évidemment poussé à faire de même, replaçant toutefois mes espadrilles côtes à côtes avant de rejoindre mon petit-copain, passant machinalement une main agile dans mes cheveux humides de manière à les remonter vers l'arrière. Bien que certaines mèches rebelles étaient lâchement retombées sur mon front au vu de leur pesanteur passagère.

À peine je m'avançais dans la pièce que j'aperçu la silhouette de mon brun se tenir près de l'évier, là où, il me semble, se trouvait la bouilloire. Une ébauche m'incitant de ce fait à dériver le regard dans l'intérêt d'y dénicher la présence d'un quelconque indice ayant la faculté de confirmer cette possible éventualité lorsque je distinguais la présence de deux tasses de café sur le comptoir de droite, deux sachets les accompagnants suffisant à me prouver que je voyais juste.

Je demeurais quelques instants sur place alors que le tic-tac caractéristique de l'horloge raisonnait en solitude, brisant à lui seul ce calme afférent. J'observais l'allure de mon gamin, son dos si bien sculpté, ses doigts frêles qui parcouraient inlassablement ses bras dans une douceur légendaire, exerçant de longs mouvements. Assurément dans l'intérêt de le réchauffer un minimum, bien que ces caresses se voyaient sans aucun doute freinées par les réflexions momentanées du plus grand, certainement toutes alignées vers la morveuse, ou encore sur la manière dont il allait procéder pour me révéler l'entièreté de la vérité une bonne fois pour toute.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles je me questionnais sur ce qui était le mieux à faire. À savoir, si je devais cheminer vers mon brun pour entamer la conversation, ou si je devais au contraire, prendre mon mal en patience encore un moment et lui laisser le temps de ruminer quelques minutes de manière à ce qu'il puisse remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ce fut après mûres réflexion que j'optais pour la seconde option, bien que ce n'était guère l'envie qu'il me manquait d'enjamber les derniers mètres me séparant de mon compagnon pour ensuite le prendre dans mes bras, humant du même pas son odeur florale... Néanmoins, ce fut à contrecœur que je dû me résigner à laisser tomber et balayais tant bien que mal ces envies d'un revers de la main.

Je détournais donc le comptoir central de la cuisine pour aussitôt m'asseoir de profil sur l'une des chaises ornant la table à manger, appuyant l'un de mes coudes sur le dossier de manière à patienter plus confortablement l'arrivée de mon gamin qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Ce dernier m'ayant rejoint au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute suivant le cri strident de la bouilloire, deux tasses fumantes à la main.

« On va dans le salon… ? » Il me questionna d'une voix calme et posée, presque fatiguée. Son regard ayant prestement rencontré le mien alors qu'il se dressait dorénavant devant moi, m'offrant l'une des porcelaines tandis que j'acquiesçais silencieusement, acceptant le breuvage tout en prenant bien soin d'effleurer ses doigts avec subtilité.

Le silence s'acharnait à demeurer stagnant alors que nous nous dirigions vers le canapé du salon, Eren m'ayant devancé de quelques pas avait été le premier à s'y installer. Celui-ci ayant brièvement déposé sa tasse sur la table basse pour aussitôt s'emparer de la jetée, préalablement posée sur le dossier du sofa. Il n'avait suffi que d'une fraction de seconde avant que mon petit-ami ne nous recouvre du plaid et ne reprenne possession de sa boisson, se blottissant près de moi dans une quête flagrante de chaleur qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Un certain laps de temps s'écoula encore sans qu'aucun de nous ne prenne la parole, Eren fixant le breuvage que contenait la tasse entre ses mains, réfléchissant certainement à ce qu'il allait dire, ou encore, par où il allait commencer. Tandis que pour ma part, je me contentais de mener la consommation à mes lèvres, patientant sagement qu'il se décide à parler. Ce qu'il fit après avoir lassement laisser tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, attirant mon attention par ce fait.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ma mère m'avait confié à mon oncle dans le but de ramasser de l'argent… ? » Il débuta, le regard résolument posé sur l'écran de télévision nous faisant face alors que j'acquiesçais d'une simple onomatopée, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Elle était enceinte. Il m'avoua spontanément, ses sourcils se joignant un en froncement démesuré. De quatre mois. Il ajouta avant de tourner son visage dans ma direction, ancrant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les miennes diamantés.

« T'es sûre qu — »

« C'est ma sœur. Il m'interrompit brusquement, voyant manifestement où je voulais en venir. Elle est tombée enceinte avant de partir, elle n'était juste pas au courant. » M'affirma mon petit-copain tout en faisant référence à Carla, sa mère. Un air grave se peignant sur ses traits sous la véracité de la chose.

« Quand elle l'a su, il poursuivi tout de même avant de replonger son regard dans sa boisson chaude, observant son reflet par-delà ce liquide chocolaté. Elle a prolongé son séjour d'un an, le temps d'accoucher, puis elle a mis Erika en foyer d'accueil. Probablement de peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle s'il advenait à ce qu'ils apprennent son existence. Après tout, ils l'avaient déjà menacé de s'en prendre à moi par le passé, elle ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de la garder. »

« Mais pourquoi tu… » Les mots semblairent m'échapper de telle sorte que je ne parvins à terminer ma phrase, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre, de trouver une raison qui pourrait expliquer le comportement contradictoire de mon petit-ami. Je l'observais avec intensité lorsqu'il reprit aussitôt la parole, se mordant distraitement la lèvre inférieure dans son éternelle habitude.

« Elle me l'a demandé. Il me dit alors, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur la porcelaine. 'Rika, elle change sans arrêt d'endroit. Il s'empressa de préciser, une mine consternée prenant d'assaut ses traits. Elle se fait toujours entrainer d'une maison à l'autre… » M'expliqua mon brun, me faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, car ne sachant pas le moins du monde comment une enfant de sa trempe pouvait se faire voyager de la sorte. Eren poursuivi cependant son monologue d'une voix faible et gutturale.

« Quand elle a appris la situation de ma sœur, ma mère a voulu la sortir de là, il m'apprit, ses yeux obstinément plongés dans son chocolat chaud. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Erika puisse vivre un enfer pareil, alors elle s'est démenée jour et nuit pour trouver l'argent exigé, et elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, et ne prévoyait sûrement pas le faire… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur ce lit d'hôpital… Quelques heures avant son, sa… Enfin… »

« J'ai compris, je l'interrompis prestement, voyant qu'il se démenait pour aborder le sujet affligeant du décès de sa mère. Te sens pas obligé, gamin… » Je senti l'obligeance de lui faire part avant qu'il ne relève aussitôt son regard larmoyant vers moi, une teinte de rouge couvrant ses joues qui parvint à me faire rater un battement.

« C'est ma seule famille, Levi… » Il m'admit dans un souffle à la suite duquel je reposais nos tasses sur la table basse. À peine entamée pour la mienne, et presque vide en ce qui concernait celle de mon brun.

« Tu as ton oncle, aussi. » Je fis remarquer tout en me réinstallant à ses côtés, cette fois-ci de manière plus confortable, passant un bras derrière la nuque de mon petit-copain avant de glisser mes doigts parmi ses fines mèches brunes.

« Tu parles… Il s'opposa néanmoins avec sarcasme, levant les yeux au ciel sous l'incrédulité que lui procurait manifestement mes paroles. À vrai dire, J'ai plus l'impression de vivre seul jusqu'à présent. » Il approfondit tout en appuyant lâchement sa tête contre ma poitrine, ses paupières s'alourdissant peu à peu alors que je posais ma tête sur la sienne. La fatigue me gagnant également lorsqu'Eren m'interpella une dernière fois, d'une voix presqu'éteinte.

« Je suis content que tu sois là… » Ces simples paroles parvinrent à m'arracher un rictus attendri, m'incitant par ce fait à l'embrasser sur le crâne, enivrant par ce fait mes narines de ce doux parfum le caractérisant.

« Moi aussi, gamin. Je répliquais naturellement. Mais tu n'as plus intérêt à me cacher quoique ce soit. » Je lui ordonnais avec plus ou moins d'aplomb dans la voix. Eren acquiesçant toutefois silencieusement pour aussitôt s'endormir tout contre moi, m'entrainant presqu'instantanément dans les bras de Morphée, au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

oOoOOoOo

J'émergeais d'un sommeil sans rêve lorsque du mouvement se fit sentir à mes côtés, bien que ce ne fut toutefois que la perte soudaine de la notion du temps qui m'incita à rouvrir les yeux dans un effort incommensurable, me poussant par ce fait à papillonner quelque peu des paupières sous la fatigue omniprésente.

Mon premier réflexe fut de détailler la pièce dans laquelle j'étais, un soupçon d'égarement me grugeant provisoirement l'esprit, ne sachant pas le moins du monde où je me trouvais jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne glisse sur la table basse située à quelques pas du canapé, là où gisait deux tasses de café qui suffirent heureusement à me remémorer les événements précédents. Les battements de mon cœur s'amenuisant légèrement à l'instant où mes prunelles se portèrent d'elles-mêmes sur Eren qui dormait encore paisiblement près de moi. Ce dernier n'ayant d'ailleurs guère bougé d'un millimètre depuis que nous nous fûmes endormi un peu plus tôt.

Je l'observais donc quelques instants, un faible rictus ornant mes lèvres de le voir ainsi, une expression reposée enjolivant son doux visage. Certaines mèches dissimulant ses paupières qui m'incitèrent à porter une main à leur niveau de manière à les décaler sobrement.

J'adorais ces moments de tranquillités où il n'y avait que lui et moi. L'air paisible qu'arboraient mon gamin et qui donnait cette impression momentanée... Comme s'il s'agissait d'une journée tout à fait banale, et qu'ainsi, nous aurions pu dire que tous ces problèmes nous englobant n'avaient été qu'un simple cauchemar duquel je venais d'émerger à l'instant…

J'avais envie que ce moment perdure à tout jamais, que le temps se suspende ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seule seconde pour nous permettre de profiter davantage de l'instant, de la présence de l'autre. Là où les ennuis n'avaient pas lieu d'être, où Eren n'était plus ce strip-teaser aguicheur qu'il s'adonnait être une fois sur scène… Ou encore, là où il n'y avait nul problème d'argent…

 _Si seulement..._

J'enfonçais mes doigts dans le cuir chevelu de mon brun tout en songeant cela, constatant du même pas la douceur de celui-ci. Quand une idée me traversa furtivement l'esprit, m'incitant par ce fait même à m'emparer précautionneusement de mon cellulaire situé dans la poche arrière de mon jean de façon à ne pas réveiller l'endormi, puis saisissais l'appareil photo d'un geste habile, ayant bien l'intention de prendre un ou deux clichés à l'insu de mon compagnon.

Après tout, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau fond d'écran.

J'eus bien évidemment pris soin de désactiver le _flash,_ n'ayant nullement l'envie de me faire prendre en flagrant délit, puis ce ne fut qu'une fois la tâche accomplie que je portais un œil attentif à l'heure tardive, curieux de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de notre sieste.

Je fus cependant surpris de constater qu'il était dix-neuf heures passées, et que par conséquent, mon oncle devait m'attendre impatiemment puisqu'ayant tout bonnement omis de l'avertir de mon retard. Bien que ce n'était comme si j'avais prévu de m'endormir où encore, de me réveiller si tard dans la soirée.

Je m'empressais donc d'envoyer un message à mon tuteur tout en prenant bien soin de lui expliquer la situation avant de ne me défaire de mon portable. Un long soupire filant d'entre mes lèvres à la simple idée que j'allais subir le sermon de Kaney, ou encore, que j'allais devoir rentrer chez moi et laisser Eren seul dans cette baraque. Quand le bruit métallique de la serrure se fit entendre, suivi d'un claquement de porte qui suffit à raidir chacun de mes muscles, mes sens s'alertant presqu'instantanément sous la possible éventualité qu'il puisse s'agir d'un individu malfaisant. Jusqu'à ce que ma raison me dicte qu'il devait sans nul doute s'agir du tuteur de mon gamin. Une constatation qui parvint plus ou moins à me détendre lorsque je vis ce dernier passer dans le couloir, en direction de la cuisine.

« Eren, t'as mangé ? » S'écria-t-il de sa voix rauque et gutturale, celui-ci ne nous ayant manifestement pas remarqué lors de son entrée fracassante qui n'avait étonnement pas suffit à réveiller Eren à mes côtés. Le brun n'ayant d'ailleurs même pas sourcillé sous le bruit assourdissant, un fait vis-à-vis lequel j'aboutis à la conclusion qu'il devait sans nul doute avoir puisé dans ses dernières ressources pour se retrouver aussi fatiguer.

J'envisageais donc de me soustraire à notre étreinte tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement brusque, ayant bien l'intention de parler à ce fameux tuteur, puis je couvrais convenablement mon gamin qui fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, visiblement contrarié de mon absence soudaine. Bien qu'il n'émergeât cependant pas pour autant de son somme, calant davantage sa tête sur le dossier avant que je ne me retourne finalement pour ramasser la vaisselle afin de les porter dans l'évier de la cuisine d'une démarche nonchalante.

« Ere — »

« Il dort. » J'interrompu brusquement l'adulte d'une voix ferme, suffisante à faire sursauter ce dernier qui se tourna vivement dans ma direction, ses sourcils se joignant en un froncement démesuré.

« Qu — Tu es… ? »

« Levi. Je dis simplement, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de m'attarder sur de piètre présentation, bien que je dû toutefois me résoudre à développer, voyant l'air dubitatif de mon interlocuteur. Celui-ci ayant brièvement détourner le menton sous mes dires, ses yeux se plissant légèrement sous la perplexité que lui générait ma réponse bref. Un ami proche d'Eren. » Je précisais alors, faisant fi de l'étonnement soudain que je pu discerner dans le regard du plus âgé.

Il s'écoula un certain laps de temps durant lequel nous nous considérâmes en silence, lui se tenant près du frigo, ayant précédemment refermé la porte de ce dernier dans un élan de stupeur, et moi me tenant à quelques pas, les mains prisent par la porcelaine.

« … Que sais-tu, exactement ? » Il me questionna de but en blanc, visiblement loin d'être dupe malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître à première vue.

« Que pensez-vous que je sache ? » Je rétorquais sur le même ton, une expression neutre prenant d'assaut mes traits. Ce qui sembla irriter quelque peu mon homologue qui répliqua aussitôt avec fermeté, appuyant son dos contre le réfrigérateur tout en croisant mollement les bras.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, petit. Il parut agacé. Je ne te connais peut-être pas, ce qui est d'ailleurs surprenant si vous êtes aussi proches que tu le prétends. Il m'avoua ouvertement, suspicieux. Mais si tu es ici, c'est qu'il t'a forcément dit quelque chose, et j'aimerais donc savoir quoi. »

Je le considérais encore quelques instants, ce dernier pianotant des doigts sur ses avant-bras en témoignage de son impatience flagrante tandis que je réfléchissais précautionneusement face à ces dernières révélations. Ne sachant comment Eren était parvenu à ne jamais cité mon nom alors qu'il passait bon nombre de soirées en ma compagnie. Bien que je fini par me dire qu'il devait probablement encore vivre chez sa mère par le passé, et ne m'attardais donc pas davantage de temps sur ce détail.

« Je suis au courant de tout. » J'optais finalement d'avouer avant de ne me diriger vers l'évier, passant outre l'ahurissement du plus vieux, je déposais les tasses dans le lavabo pour aussitôt me retourner, confrontant mon interlocuteur armé de mon plus grand sérieux.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » Cette seconde question me fit soupirer avec agacement, n'ayant guère le temps de subir un interrogatoire, surtout que mon oncle patientait mon retour pour mieux m'engueuler une fois rentrer. Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir, mes paumes plaquées sur les rebords.

« Pour ses emplois, son problème d'argent, ses requêteurs, sa mère, Erika. Je sais tout. » J'énumérais neutralement, mes prunelles obstinément plongées dans ceux de cet homme qui semblait blêmir à chacune de mes confidences, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« Depuis combien de temps tu— »

« Ça fait plus ou moins une semaine maintenant, je lui coupais la parole, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il désirait savoir. Mais il vient tout juste de m'avouer pour la gamine. Je précisais pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Je l'aide aussi comme je peux, même s'il n'est pas enchanté par cette idée. » J'ajoutais ensuite sur le même ton.

Le châtain me dévisagea de ses yeux grands ouverts, ne s'étant manifestement pas attendu à de telles divulgations de ma part.

« T'es pas obliger de faire ça, c'est dangereux, gamin. » Il me dit alors le plus sérieusement du monde, sa suspicion semblant soudainement s'être évaporé sous ma réplique précédente tandis que nous nous toisions simultanément.

« Moins que lorsqu'il était tout seul. Je clos froidement le débat, installant un silence tendu qui m'arracha un claquement de langue sous l'agacement momentané que m'engendrait cette discussion. Vous devriez être plus présent pour lui, il en a de besoin. J'ajoutais après quelques instants, détournant le regard vers l'entrée du salon, là où reposait mon gamin.

« … Je sais. Il répliqua contre tout attente, attirant par ce fait mon attention sur sa personne. Son expression mélancolique me prenant soudainement au dépourvu. Je sais qu'il est encore jeune, trop jeune pour tout ça. Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi, qu'il a besoin de son entourage… Et j'aimerais tellement être plus présent… Mais merde ! Il s'exclama tout bonnement, plaquant une main sur son visage. J'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette foutu culpabilité, de ne pas avoir été là pour sa mère quand elle avait besoin de moi… Et voir Eren quand je rentre… Mon dieu, il lui ressemble tellement... J'y arrive juste pas. » Il finit avant de laisser glisser sa paume le long de sa figure, son regard résolument posé sur le plafond de la cuisinette.

Je ne pus restreindre un nouveau claquement de langue sous le mécontentement que m'engendrait les dires de ce dégonflé qui s'adonnait être l'oncle de mon petit-ami.

« Sauf votre respect, je débutais d'une voix morne, ce n'est pas à lui de subir les conséquences de vos actes. Il n'a rien à voir avec vos remords, et c'est pareil pour cette enfant. Je poursuivi sur un ton de reproche. Vous devriez vous reprendre tant qu'il en est encore temps et tenter plutôt de vous racheter en prenant soin des enfants de votre sœur. » J'achevais avant de reprendre mon chemin vers le salon, bien que je m'arrêtais cependant à quelques pas du plus âgé, ayant bien l'intention de lui remettre les points sur les « I » dans la limite de l'acceptable.

« Aussi, je repris avant de ne reposer mon regard perçant sur ce dernier qui sembla m'adresser l'entièreté de son attention, un air dépité lui étant placardé sur le visage. Pas que je veuille retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais vous devriez prendre une douche avant qu'il ne se réveille, vous sentez l'alcool à plein nez. » Je lui conseillais avec condescendance, considérant quelques secondes son regard écarquillé pour aussitôt poursuivre ma route vers le salon d'où je pu contempler mon brun qui dormais encore à poing fermer malgré le raffut de notre discussion.

Je lançais un dernier regard en direction de la cuisine par pure précaution puis, voyant que le voie était libre, le châtain étant assurément trop occupé à ruminer sur mes dire, je ne me retins pas le moins du monde de m'emparer des lèvres de mon petit-ami, lui dérobant un chaste baiser avant de ne me résoudre à le laisser entre les mains de son tuteur. Espérant sérieusement que mes paroles puissent être parvenu à remettre les pendules à l'heure de ce vieux.

Et ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de vingt heures et quart que j'enfilais mes baskets pour rentrer chez moi, prenant grand soin de bien refermer la porte pour ainsi m'aventurer dans l'obscurité d'une nuit d'hiver, une cigarette aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches.

oOoOOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels Eren et moi avions perduré notre nouvelle routine. Trois jours qui s'étaient heureusement déroulés sans encombre. Enfin, nous n'avions pas rencontré le moindre problème se rattachant de près ou de loin à ces requêteurs depuis la nuit où mon gamin avait été vandalisé, et nous ne nous étions plus disputés depuis les dernières révélations concernant sa sœur.

Bien entendu, nos journées ne consistaient plus qu'à nous pointer au bahut, réviser parmi nos temps libres, travailler à la pizzeria du coin pour ensuite nous rendre au bar afin d'y terminer nos soirées. Eren s'empressant d'exécuter ce boulot merdique alors que j'assurais ses arrières avec attention, sirotant un verre à l'occasion, car n'ayant guère d'autres choix que de consommer un minimum si je voulais rester sans qu'on vienne me faire chier.

Ce n'était donc pas comme si nous avions le temps de nous prendre la tête, bien que ce n'était toutefois pas plus mal d'un côté, car je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de perdre nos rares moments de répits à nous chamailler pour des conneries.

« Je te sers autre chose ? » Mike me fit sortir de mes pensées, ce dernier m'examinant de son regard transcendant alors même qu'il nettoyait l'un de ses verres, un torchon à la main. J'en eu ainsi déduit que cela devait sans nul doute faire un moment que j'étais distrait, faisant systématiquement valser les glaçons dans mon propre verre, un air préoccupé placardé sur la figure.

« Non, c'est bon. » Je répondis franchement avant de ne reposer lourdement ma boisson sur le bar, faisant par conséquent résonner l'éclat du verre contre le bois. L'iceberg qu'elle contenait et qui s'était précédemment formée en son saint se renversant sous l'impact, laissant bruire la sonorité cristalline de la glace en dépit de la musique tapageuse de l'endroit.

Il ne me suffit que d'un instant avant que je ne lance un énième coup d'œil à mon petit-ami qui se déhanchait encore et toujours sous les yeux de ces dépravés, mouvant parfaitement son corps si bien taillé contre la barre de _pole dance_ occupant la scène. Seul une paire de jean déboutonnée — qui d'ailleurs, laissait très nettement distinguer son _boxer_ — le recouvrant, alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son épiderme dû à l'effort que lui requérait cette chorégraphie séductrice dont il était ceci dit l'auteur. Une observation qui m'arracha un claquement de langue agacé avant que je ne reporte mon attention sur mon breuvage, supportant de moins en moins l'idée de devoir partager mon gamin avec cette foule de tarés. Quand le barman m'interrogea de nouveau, manifestement intrigué par mon attitude inhabituelle.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » Tenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil d'incrédulité, cessant subitement d'astiquer le récipient entre ses mains en témoignage de son intérêt peu commun sur ma relation avec le brun. Ce vis-à-vis quoi je répondis par la négation, soupirant de lassitude, car n'ayant qu'une envie, rentrer, puis si possible, aller dormir en compagnie de mon gamin que j'observais d'ailleurs encore quelques instants pour finalement reposer mes prunelles ombrageuses sur mon interlocuteur à la mine confuse. Ce dernier n'ayant visiblement pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien me passer par la tête, lorsqu'une étincelle sembla s'illuminer dans son regard, ne présageant rien de bon.

« Je perçois l'arôme de la jalousie, ais-je tort ? » Il émit soudainement l'hypothèse, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres qui n'échoua aucunement à me soutirer un nouveau claquement de langue avant que je ne fronce les sourcils, détournant le regard sous l'agacement momentané. Ce qui sembla outrageusement enchanter l'employer de minuit face auquel j'allais répliquer lorsqu'il fut interpellé de justesse par un autre client, me laissant par conséquent de nouveau seul. Jusqu'au moment où des bras m'encerclèrent fermement la nuque, un poids que je pourrais cependant qualifier de « poids plume » me pesant subitement et vis-à-vis duquel j'eus prestement entrepris de me défaire une fois la surprise dissipée, n'appréciant tout simplement pas qu'on puisse me toucher aussi familièrement si cela ne concernait pas Eren ou encore…

« Grand Frère ! » S'exclama mon assaillante, ce qui parvins sans nul mal à me figer sur place, écarquillant sobrement les yeux lorsque des cheveux roux, hirsutes, firent leur apparition dans mon champ de vision. Ce qui m'incita lentement à me retourner pour aussitôt rencontrer le regard verdoyant d'Isabel, puis celui pers de Farlan que j'eus cherché par automatisme. Deux amis précieux que je ne croyais ne plus jamais revoir, mais qui pourtant se tenaient bel et bien là, sous mes yeux.

« Yo, Levi ! » Me fit à son tour le châtain tout en m'adressant un bref signe de la main en guise de salutation. Celui-ci me vouant un sourire apaisé alors que je les observais tour à tour, en oubliant presque mon gamin à l'instant où l'une de mes mains se perdit dans le cuir chevelu de la rousse que j'ébouriffais sobrement. Questionnant cependant ouvertement du regard mon vieil ami qui souffla faiblement tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête — un geste qui, si je me rappelais bien, ne présageait rien de bon — avant qu'il n'opte enfin à me désigner la sortie du menton. Une demande vis-à-vis laquelle je ne me voyais pas refuser, sachant qu'il devait assurément s'agir de quelque chose d'une importance capitale pour que ces deux-là en viennent jusqu'à prendre le risque de revenir ici.

Une décision qui ne perdit cependant guère de temps à me retourner l'estomac lorsque je me fus remémoré Eren. D'une part puisque je m'étais résolu à ne plus jamais le laisser seul dans ce lieu, mais de l'autre car mon absence soudaine ne manquerait assurément pas d'inquiéter mon petit-ami qui avait d'ores et déjà l'habitude de me savoir assis au bar, près de Mike. Une personne que j'eus par ce fait songer à prévenir de mon absence provisoire, pensant qu'il serait ainsi préférable de tenir au courant quelqu'un qui je savais, pourrait veiller sur Eren entre temps — et éventuellement, le prévenir au cas où celui-ci terminerait plus tôt son quart de travail — mais qui m'étais fâcheusement hors de portée. Le barman étant subitement ensevelie de commande. Ce qui ne manqua pas de m'arracher un second claquement de langue sous l'œil curieux de ces deux fouteurs de trouble à mes côtés. Deux fouteurs de trouble que je dû malencontreusement me résigner à suivre vers l'extérieur après avoir lancé un dernier regard hésitant vers mon brun. Bien que ce n'était comme si j'allais définitivement quitter les lieux, me défendant de partir d'ici sans Eren, et ce, peu importe ce qui surviendrait prochainement.

oOoOOoOo

« Maintenant, que quelqu'un m'explique. » Je débutais d'une voix aussi froide que la température nous englobant présentement, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine alors que je faisais face à mes deux amis. Ceux-ci ayant pris appuis contre le mur de la ruelle où nous nous trouvions désormais. Cette même ruelle où j'avais été entrainé par mon gamin au commencement de toute cette histoire.

« Sympa l'accueil. Ironisa Farlan, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Dis Levi, on savait pas que t'étais du genre à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, maniaque comme t'ai… » Poursuivit-il avec arrogance.

« Tu crois qu'il se tape l'un des mecs… ? » S'empressa d'ajouter Isabel qui s'était approcher de l'oreille du châtain, une main dissimulant sa bouche sans pour autant qu'elle n'ait l'intention d'être discrète. Un commentaire qui parvint sans nul mal à pulser une veine bien en évidence sur mon front, essayant toutefois en vain de garder mon sang froid.

« J'ai pas le temps pour vos conneries, je rétorquais, sachant qu'il ne restait déjà plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Eren n'ait terminé son chiffre et ne sorte de scène. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! » J'achevais sur un ton suffisamment ferme pour heureusement parvenir à leur faire retrouver leur sérieux. L'air grave se peignant presqu'instantanément sur leurs traits ne me disant cependant rien qui vaille alors que le silence s'installait peu à peu, ne laissant soudainement percevoir plus que l'aboiement d'un chien non loin de nous.

« C'est au sujet de l' _accident_ … Farlan rompit subitement ce calme efférent, ce qui me fit aussitôt froncer les sourcils d'incrédulité, craignant tout bonnement le pire. Ils sont parvenus à nous retracer, donc on est venus te prévenir. Il poursuivit sombrement, menant une main à sa nuque. On a peur qu'ils te prennent pour cible, toi aussi. » Il acheva sans détourner les yeux de ma personne, une phrase qui me fit tiquer, contrarier que cette histoire puisse ainsi remonter à la surface après toute ces années.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. » Je m'empressais néanmoins de préciser sévèrement, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de me retrouver mêler encore une fois à leur histoire sordide.

« Mais tu étais présent ! S'emporta tout bonnement le châtain, se décalant sobrement du mur de brique derrière lui. Et que tu le veuille ou non, tu as été témoin, alors ne te pense pas à l'abri. » Me sermonna-t-il avant qu'Isabel ne s'interpose entre nous, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de notre ami de sorte à le faire reculer.

« Ce qu'on veut dire, enchaina la rousse, c'est qu'il serait peut-être mieux que tu viennes avec nous, grand-frère… » Une réplique vis-à-vis laquelle je m'apprêtais à rétorquer que je ne pouvais pas lorsqu'une présence inattendue se joignit à nous, attirant par ce fait l'entièreté de notre attention avant que je n'écarquille les yeux de stupeur à la croisée de deux billes émeraudes.

« Qui c'est… ? »

« C'est personne. » Je m'empressais de répondre avant de reposer mon regard sur mes deux amis, tentant de demeurer imperturbable malgré l'incommensurable connerie que je venais de faire et que j'eus regretté dans la seconde lorsque j'aperçu mon brun du coin de l'œil, baisser légèrement la tête pour repartir précipitamment. Tout cela pour la seule et unique raison que je ne voulais pas qu'Eren puisse se retrouver mêler à toute cette histoire, en plus de ses propres problèmes, déjà bien suffisants.

« Mouais… Ne perdit de temps à répliquer suspicieusement Farlan, il vaudrait mieux, en effet. » Renchérit-il avant qu'un claquement de langue ne m'échappe sous l'agacement momentané que m'engendrait cette situation.

« Enfin, on te recontactera plus tard. Souffla-t-il en s'approchant quelque peu de moi, posant une main sur l'une de mes épaules par pure compatis, ce dernier m'ayant manifestement percé à jour, comme à son éternelle habitude. Réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision… C'est dans votre intérêt à tous les deux. » Il chuchota près de mon oreille avant de s'éloigner, m'adressant un signe de la main alors qu'il était dorénavant de dos. Isabel s'empressant pour sa part de le rejoindre après m'avoir enlacé énergiquement, me saluant en effectuant de larges mouvements de bras, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce vis-à-vis quoi je répondis d'un simple hochement de tête pour aussitôt me diriger d'un pas pressant vers le bar, souhaitant m'expliquer envers mon gamin avant qu'il ne décide de faire à sa tête et de repartir sans m'attendre sous l'impulsion de la colère.

Toutefois, à peine avais-je eus le temps de rejoindre Mike, qui d'ailleurs s'était hâté de me questionner sur ce qui venait de se passer — Ce dernier m'ayant avoué qu'Eren avait eu l'air mal depuis mon absence inexpliquée, mais qu'il avait cependant semblé furax en revenant de l'extérieure — que le dénommé était sorti des vestiaires avec empressement. M'esquivant délibérément avant de franchir précipitamment les portes de l'établissement. Une action qui m'incita par ce fait à le suivre, abandonnant lâchement le barman dans la foulé, car trop préoccupé par ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à mon petit-copain pour le calmer.

« Eren, attend ! Je m'exclamais tout en repoussant le battant de la porte principal qui s'était refermé à la suite de mon brun. Gamin. » J'insistais une fois que je parvins à lui agripper l'avant-bras, tentant de le retenir par tous les moyens, bien qu'il s'eût brusquement retiré de mon emprise avant de ne se retourner vivement vers moi, protestant pour que je le lâche alors qu'une expression de souffrance lui était peinte sur le visage, me faisant rater un battement sous la culpabilité.

« Quand je pense que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu m'aimais ! » Il s'écria d'une voix furieuse et brisée par l'émotion. Ce qui n'échoua guère à m'engendrer un sentiment de pure affliction, l'amertume me submergeant peu à peu sous ces propos néfastes.

« Mais laisses-moi au moins t'expliquer ! » Je m'offusquais, indigné qu'il puisse avancer de telles paroles.

« Eh bien ! Il répliqua amèrement, sa voix tremblant légèrement malgré l'air fière qu'il arborait, levant les yeux au ciel en guise de son incrédulité. Vas-y Levi, explique-moi. » Il acheva sans pour autant me regarder en face, n'en n'ayant manifestement pas la force, ce qui me serra le cœur.

« Écoutes, je rétorquais dans un souffle. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je devais impérativement dire ça. J'enchainais tout en joignant mes mains l'une à l'autre de sorte à stopper leurs tremblements spontanés. C'est pour ton bien… » Je tentais misérablement, ne sachant comment m'y prendre pour le raisonner.

« Ah ouais, il me dit, hochant frénétiquement la tête. Pour mon bien, c'est évident ! Il affirma avec ironie, humidifiant ses lèvres avant de riposter d'un timbre de voix furieux. Je t'ai absolument tout dit Levi, et dieu seul sait que j'étais effrayé de le faire. Il m'avoua en me pointant du doigt, l'une de ses mains s'appuyant sur ses anches. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire ? Justement pour ton bien ! C'est drôle, hein. Il s'indigna dans un rire amer, serrant fortement les poings sous la vexation. Et dire que toi, t'es même pas fichu de m'avouer ce que tu caches. » Il constata de vive voix, ce qui provoqua un silence effarant durant lequel nous nous regardions désormais dans le blanc des yeux. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulant à la suite de cette dernière phrase, lui patientant assurément que je daigne répliquer alors que moi, je ne savais quoi répondre à la suite de ces dires, abasourdi par la tournure des événements.

« Tu sais quoi… Va te faire foutre. » Il me lança telle une dague en plein cœur, en ayant manifestement assez d'attendre après une réponse qui ne viendrait pas pour aussitôt s'apprêter à rentrer seul lorsque je le retins systématiquement. La peur soudaine de le perdre m'enserrant la poitrine au point de couper ma respiration l'espace d'un instant. Un constat qui m'incita de ce fait à l'attirer vers moi de sorte à capturer ses lèvres en dépit de ses protestations premières, celui-ci se débattant dans un premier temps avant de ne finalement prendre part au baiser durant ce qui me parut être une fraction de seconde quand il revint brusquement à lui pour mieux se défaire de mon emprise, l'air furieux.

« Ça suffit, je rentre chez moi. Déclara-t-il d'une voix cassante, Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me suivre ! » Précisa-t-il, une panoplie de sentiments bien distincts se discernant par de-là ses prunelles émeraudes avant qu'il ne parte précipitamment, me laissant derrière alors que je l'observais s'éloigner avec impuissance. Pestant contre ma personne pour être ainsi parvenu à empirer les choses, sans omettre de m'injurier pour mon incompétence.

 _J'étais un bel abruti._

oOoOOoOo

Le lendemain fut un véritable supplice.

D'une part puisque je n'avais pas suffisamment dormi la veille, n'ayant pas eu la moindre nouvelle de mon gamin une fois rentrer, mais de l'autre, car Eren s'était mis à m'éviter de nouveau une fois au bahut, attisant par ce fait la curiosité de tous alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, pulvériser tout sur mon passage. Quiconque se retrouvant sur mon chemin se récoltant de cette manière mon humeur exécrable, et le fait qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une seule cigarette jouait bien évidemment sur celle-ci. Car sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrai me procurer un nouveau paquet que par l'intermédiaire de Kaney, soit dans exactement sept jours, donc une semaine.

Certes, rien n'était comparable au soulagement démesuré que j'eus ressenti à la vue de mon brun franchissant la grille de l'établissement. Bien heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé la veille. Toutefois, ce dernier refusait de m'adresser la parole ou de simplement m'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Ce qui avait le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point, ne sachant plus comment m'y prendre pour l'approcher sans faire de vague.

Sans compter qu'Armin et cette timbrée de Mikasa n'avaient perdu de temps à s'apercevoir de la situation, venant par ce fait me casser les couilles dans l'intérêt d'avoir de plus amples explications que je ne sus leur fournir. Un fait qui me value ainsi les répliques les plus venimeuse de l'asiatique, vis-à-vis lesquelles je n'éprouvais toutefois pas le moindre mal à rétorquer, mais également la déception du blondinet sous la constatation que nous étions, d'après lui, de retour au point de départ. Chose qui se révélait heureusement fausse, car bien que j'avais eu le malheur de tomber sur la case serpent, une échelle devait forcément se trouver à proximité. Il me suffisait seulement de saisir cette dernière pour mieux gagner la partie, ce qui n'était cependant pas chose aisée, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Fort heureusement, il me restait une dernière opportunité pour accoster mon petit-ami, sachant que nous devions tous deux nous pointer à la pizzeria pour effectuer notre quart de travail. Cependant, Eren avait semblé tout faire pour ne jamais se retrouver seul en ma compagnie, n'échangeant avec moi que le strict nécessaire par rapport au boulot. Un fait qui m'agaçait péniblement, mais qui m'énerva complètement lorsque j'eus constaté qu'il n'avait jamais autant échangé avec l'autre tête de cheval qu'en ce jour fatidique. Mon gamin préférant manifestement passer par ce dernier avant de se reposer sur moi et d'ainsi devoir m'adresser la parole.

Une constatation qui me déplu fortement, à tel point que j'en fit fuir certain client. Néanmoins, ce n'était comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre, et avait d'ailleurs remballer Kirschtein lorsqu'il eut tenté de me reprocher mon attitude qu'il disait manifestement inapproprié. Ce dernier ayant cependant bien vite battue en retraite lorsqu'il eut constaté qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. Ce qui me permis par ce fait de finir mon quart de travail en toute tranquillité, jusqu'à ce que ce foutu gamin ne tente de s'enfuir une seconde fois, bénéficiant du fait que je retirais mon uniforme pour se défiler. Chose qui m'incita bien entendu à m'emparer vite fait de mon pardessus pour aussitôt le suivre à pas de course sous l'air confus du châtain coiffé d'une _undercut_.

oOoOOoOo

« Maintenant, t'arrête. » J'ordonnais à mon brun lorsque je parvins à le rattraper, enserrant son poignet pour le retourner précipitamment vers moi, cherchant son regard avec empressement.

« Arrêter quoi ? » Il me rétorqua sèchement sans pour autant se défaire de ma poigne. Ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de m'adresser l'un de ses regards les plus mauvais. Un fait qui n'éprouva pas la moindre difficulté à me compresser le cœur, éveillant tant de sentiments distincts en mon saint que je ne saurais tous les nommer.

« Me prend pas pour un con ! » Je m'indignais tout en resserrant ma prise autour de son poignet, lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira subitement notre attention. Une bande d'individus nous encerclant brusquement pour aussitôt nous immobiliser. À la suite de quoi l'un d'entre eux couvrit la tête de mon gamin à l'aide d'un vulgaire sac en tissus. Chose qui m'eut sitôt poussé à me débattre davantage, infligeant un coup de boule à l'un de mes agresseurs qui me relâcha sous la douleur occasionnée, me permettant par ce fait de m'en prendre au second dont je m'emparais violemment du collet, mon poing dans les airs, prêt à frapper. Quand la sonorité métallique d'une arme chargée m'immobilisa net, ne faisant faire qu'un tour à mon sang lorsque j'aperçu mon brun cesser de bouger, un canon braqué sur sa tempe. Une vision qui m'eut prestement incité à relâcher l'ordure que je m'apprêtais à démonter, tentant de faire le moindre mouvement brusque tandis que je levais subséquemment les mains, n'ayant guère d'autres choix que de me rendre sans faire d'histoire si je désirais nous sortir de là.

« Tu comprends vite, me fit l'homme armé, un sourire vicieux plaquer aux lèvres qui n'échoua aucunement à m'arracher un claquement de langue sous le mépris que m'inspirait ces paroles infâmes. Amenez-les. » Il enchaina avec autorité, projetant Eren sur l'un de ses subordonnés, assurément dans l'intérêt de le lui confier.

Une action qui soutira un léger cri de stupeur à mon gamin, prit par surprise, alors qu'on me privait subitement de ma vision, le noir m'assaillant les yeux sous la perte brutale de luminosité lorsqu'on fut violemment embarqués dans ce qui me semblait être une camionnette.

Le retentissement d'une porte coulissante ne faisant que confirmer cette hypothèse.

oOoOOoOo

Fin

Mais non, je rigole ! Serrez vos armes je suis trop jeune pour mourir ,

Donc voici la fin de la saison 1 J'espère qu'elle vous à plu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je publierai un dernier message pour vous avertir de la sortie de la saison 2 ! Vous ne perdrez donc pas le file !

En attendant vous pouvez me faire part de vos impressions sur le chapitre, sur la nouvelle intrigue, ou encore sur la saison 1 en entière ! Je lirai et répondrai attentivement à chacun de vos commentaires ! ^^

Sur ce, merci énormément de me lire et de supporter mon travail, ça me fait toujours grandement plaisir ! En espérant vous revoir pour la prochaine saison ! Je vous aime fort ! À la prochaine ! ;)


	19. Annonce Saison 2 !

Salut à tous ! Je viens vous prévenir que l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 est enfin sortie ! J'espère que vous serez tenté d'aller lire la suite ^^ L'action COMMENCE MOUHAHAHAHAH

Mais noon n'ayez pas peur ! ^^

Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture mes chéri(e)s ! Je vous remercie encore pour votre support et vos commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !

Sur ce, à toute pour le prochaine épisode de "Aussi gracieux que mystérieux, mais terriblement orgueilleux" ! ;)


End file.
